Becoming Whole
by HankyPranky
Summary: This story takes place after Dean's Death and will continue through the Apocalypse. You will notice Sam is a girl and has always been Dean's sister. I will try to match the traits to the characte. Slow burn Sabriel. More characters will be introduced soon!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my first fanfiction. I have many chapters completed, and a story arc planned. It is still a work in progress, so I am open to suggestions. You will notice Sam is a girl and has always been Dean's sister. I will try to match the traits to the character, but it goes canon after Dean's death. Slow burn Sabriel. *Warning: This chapter contains suicidal thoughts. If you have any triggers on that, skip to chapter two.

* * *

Chapter One- Deciding

Another dingy motel, stained carpets, flickering outdoor lights, broken ice machines. Hell, this could be "home." It's there that Sam sits cross legged on the squeaky bed. With a few weapons set out in front of her, she begins the selection process to choose the right one for the job.

She picked up the 8" blade first, it felt good in her hand. He has bled out a few times in her life, and remembering those times made her shiver. The chill that seeped into his bones while the warm blood pooled around her body, sinking in darkness. She placed the knife back down on the mattress.

She picked up the revolver. How many times has she shot this off? This gun held no significance to her, another tool. There were four bullets left, one in the chamber. "One of these is not like the other…" Wait, yes they are. Bullets go in, brains come out. This will do fine. Now, is death what she wants?

Her soul is tainted, viscous and brown. If there is a hell, then there must be a heaven, right? The universe maintains balance, yet the universe have never treated the Winchesters' kindly. If there is a heaven, could she be given access to it? Would she join Dean in the pit? That seems more likely.

even if the Winchester's have never kind to think her soul could ever make it to heaven. Would she join Dean's in the pit? At least they would be together, whatever that means.

Sam focused on her thoughts, everything else was static. The weight of the gun in her hands keeps her centered. There is knocking at the door, but it's beyond her periphery. She remains crossed leg on the bed as the knocking gets more persistent. She could be dead by now, she could be with Jess, maybe. Oh, well she isn't going to go there...

A more simple solution would be to get in the Impala and drive off a cliff. She'd have to get out of bed. Screw that, AND FUCK DEAN.

This is all his fault. Selling his soul, for what, one year? Bullshit. Dean took away her opportunity of peace. She could have died in a somewhat normal way, a hunter's death. If she doesn't kill herself, what else is left? She can feel her blood pressure rise. Sam wonders if that will that make her brains splatter more when she pulls the trigger.

"Whoa there kiddo, slow your roll". Sam turned her head and looked over at the Trickster dressed like a pizza man with that same dumb mustache. She narrowed his eyes at him, not terribly surprised to see him there, but annoyed at his presence. Sam looked back at the gun in her hands and sighed. In one swift movement, she swiped the arsenal of weapons off the sheets onto the floor. Resigned to the fact that the Trickster was in her room, she only turned her back and laid down the facing the wall. Whatever punishment he was there to deliver, her current existence was worse.

The Trickster stood there slack jawed. The quick witted man that could never shut his trap, silent. Being dismissed like this would ignite his temper, but seeing Sam so fragile, struck him wrong. He placed the pizza boxes on the table and stepped the edge of the bed. He hesitated a moment before getting into the bed and angling himself behind Sam.

Sam felt the mattress shift with the added weight, then she felt his warm breath on the back of her neck. She immediately stiffened. She heard him snap his fingers and shut her eyes in preparation. In an instant, Sam was wearing sweatpants and a tee shirt. This was not what she was expecting, and she could have sworn the bed was more cushioned and the blanket softer. Then to her disbelief, the Trickster wrapped an arm around her center and pulled him into his chest. Sam was still rigid but relaxed into him at a complete loss. Her mind was blank, but the static was back. She could only process her physical sensations at this moment. She held on them, because they were the only thing she had in this moment. It was his warm, comforting presence behind her.

She felt the Trickster adjust his position as he murmured into her ear, "Indulge me". With a wave of his hand, Sam took in the new sight. They were still in bed, in the same position, but the motel walls vanished and they were on a hilltop in a forest. Sam knew it wasn't an illusion because she was know breathing fresh air. She didn't stir much, but she there were the large trees surrounding them, overlooking the lake below. The water was illuminated by the moon in the night sky. It soothed her.

At that realization he turned to face the man behind her. The Trickster's eyes locked onto hers and she saw tenderness there. "Why?" Sam asked. There was no answer, because there was no question. Only static. The Trickster wrapped her in his embrace, and her unshed tears began to fall. Her body wracked with grief until she relinquished that last bit of despair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two- Gambling**

The morning light shown through the trees and she opened her swollen eyes. She felt limp but stretched out and was surprised at how much lighter she felt. The mattress beneath her began to rumble and she braced herself.

She looked up to see the Trickster jumping on the bed, singing "Guten Morgen, Guten Morgen, Guten Morgen Samanshine!" An uncontrollable a smile rose on her lips. "Did you just smile at me? I like that, do it again." The Trickster laughed and flopped onto the bed, bouncing into Sam. He asked, "What do you want to do today?"

Sam was perplexed but managed to ask, "What do you mean?"

The Trickster spread his arms, "What do you mean? We have a whole planet to play on, we can do anything we want!" He held his chin between his forefingers and said, "Actually, we should get breakfast first." He snapped his fingers and voila! They standing in line at a buffet.

Sam practically strained her neck looking around. The room they were in was huge full of strangely dressed people. She looked down at her own attire, a hawaiian shirt, canvas shorts, and oh god, is she wearing socks and sandals? "THIS IS NOT FUNNY!" she exclaimed.

The Trickster turned around and patted her shoulders, "You look great Samachalot! We are in Vegas, I thought we should blend," gesturing to his own figure. He wore a pink hawaiian shirt, gold spandex pants, and high tops. His neck was accessorized with elvis glasses swinging around his neck. Sam gaped, but after last night, she felt like owed him at least a conversation, and her stomach was grumbling.

It didn't take too long to make it through the line and pile on the food. Waiting for the Trickster to convince the server to put more whipped cream on his pancakes took a while. The swirl that was already 4" high. Apparently, "more" means, give me a the can. They sat down across from each other and Sam was picking at her eggs, not knowing where to start. Somehow the Trickster managed to say," "Start there, with that fruit." His mouth was full of whipped cream, but his eyes were stern as he pointed to the bowl of fruit with his fork.

Sam raised one eyebrow, "Can you read my mind?"

The Trickster snorted, "Yea, but you are also projecting your pain pretty loudly kiddo." Sam felt violated but saw the honesty in his eyes and let him finish. "Listen, I've been keeping tabs on you and you're kinda my favorite human." She looked at him surprised considering the last time they met. "There are whispers of something on the horizon and with your track record, I'm sure you are going to be involved. The way I see it, is that you're mine until you can take care of yourself."

She looked hard at him, "I'm not yours. My life is mine to do what I want."

His anger turned on her. "You forfeit your right the second you decided to pull the trigger. I'm not letting you go until I see fit." His calm demeanor returned, "What can I say? I feel a little bad about our last encounter. Let me set it right."

She knew from experience that fighting the Trickster was futile. She wasn't willing to hand her life over to him either. "What exactly are you suggesting, and why should I find this situation agreeable?" Was this her purgatory?

Loki leaned back and stated, "You can look at this as purgatory if you'd like, but try to think of it as a rebirth. I am here to guide you. You have been manipulated by forces that are far greater than yourself, and your brother too." His lips were terse as he continued, "I am not gonna lie to you. I have no reason to. Come with me to my home and take some time off. Eat, drink, swim, whatever."

"That's it? Take a vacation? What about what's coming down the pipeline?" Sam sat there trying to take reign of her thoughts. She hasn't had any sort of normalcy since Stanford. Hitting the road by herself, maybe staying with Bobby? She cringed while considering the options.

"Yep," Loki said popping the p. "That's it. It's not a vacation, consider yourself grounded. What's coming our way? Well, if it even does happen, there isn't anything we can do about it, so don't worry about it. You're interesting Sambo." He rested his hands on the back of his head, "Now, let me ask you again, what do you want to do today?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Three- Traveling**

Sam packed up the rest of her belongings from the motel room. She must be delusional if she was entrusting her life to the Trickster. She needs to ask him what to call him, other than the Trickster. He donned a smirk as he called to her, "Call me Loki."

"God, are you going to keep invading my privacy?" Sam snapped back.

"God has nothing to do with it, though I am a god," and he winked at her saucily. "Also, don't you watch Orange is the New Black? Prisoner's don't have privacy." Sam sagged her shoulders, prisoners _don't_ have rights either. She wasn't capable of making good decisions, and her internal musings are wrong too. Loki shouted at her this time, "Enough of that self doubt Samshine! Pack up your shit and let's get out of this hell hole. I gotta let my dog out."

The last thing to load was guns and knives she had been considering offing herself with. She reached down and placed them in the black weapons bag. She had already changed back in her normal clothes, jeans, t-shirt and flannel. She slung the bag over her shoulder, "I'm ready". Her and Loki walked out the door together. Sam was maybe an inch taller than him, but not by much. She felt power emitting from him despite his smaller stature. Other than the fact he was a deity, she knew little about him. Sam couldn't deny the fact his company granted her a measure of security. That alone was unsettling, but she surmised he wasn't the merciful type.

Dean hadn't been dead for more than 6 weeks, living without him had been the hardest thing she had ever done. It was harder than putting to rest her father. She would hear his voice in her head, and it only made her angry. Like right now, he was saying, "Oh hell no, that asshole isn't getting into _my_ car!" She ignored it, but getting into the Impala with Loki didn't feel right. Dean drove, and she was the passenger. This was his baby, and he hated the Trickster. If Dean could see him riding shotgun in the Impala, she knew they would have gotten into a shoving match.

She may have been the "little sister" but that didn't mean she didn't know how to defend herself, or strike first. Dean always held back with her, but he taught her what she knew. Wrestling and punching each other was par for the course. He almost always treated her as an equal, but because of her gender, equality always fell a little short. She wasn't naive and often used it to her advantage.

If Loki had picked up on any of her musings, he didn't say anything. They got into the Impala, and headed west.

* * *

It was about a 20 hour drive from where Sam had been staying to where Loki's home was. She hadn't want to stray far from Dean's remains, but she knew it was time to move on. Loki had offered to zap them to his home, Impala and all, but she needed time to digest her new situation.

The weather was fair and Loki did make a good companion. He never let the conversation get too deep, and he constantly surprised Sam with his honesty. He answered many of Sam's questions. "No, I don't sleep. No, I don't need to eat 12lbs of sugar a day to sustain my energy level. I love karaoke, my favorite colors is blue…" and so forth. Sam felt that he was trying to let him get to know him, though they had been avoiding the difficult questions. Sam knew he would give her honest answers, which is why she didn't ask them. If Ruby had been traveling with her, Sam was sure her answers would have been excuses. Ruby wasn't fun either. She was, in fact, a demon.

After about 9 hours of driving, Loki suggested they stopped and rest for the evening. The motels in Colorado were no different than any other state. Loki said to Sam, "I don't mind taking the long way around, but we are going tonight we aren't sleeping on machine washed, cum covered sheets tonight. We are going to enjoy a nice stay at a quaint B&B in the mountains." He navigated through the town and Sam didn't protest.

They pulled into a large manor and checked in. She let Loki take care of it, she was still droned out from the driving. She snapped out of it when she heard "one bed".

"Two beds," she piped up. At that moment, she remembered Loki didn't need to sleep. The woman explained they only had one bedrooms, but would be happy to set them up with two bedrooms instead. "One bed is okay", she heard herself say. One bed? Hmph. The clerk led them to their room. Kindly, she apologized they had missed dinner but she would send two sandwiches up for them. Loki was very pleased to hear this and thanked her.

Sam collapsed on the bed, while Loki looked out the window. "I am going to ward our room. We don't want any nasty bed bugs popping in while we sleep."

She froze, "I thought you didn't sleep?"

"Well I don't need to, but I enjoy it." He must have felt her concern, he mentioned, "I can sleep on the couch if you'd feel more comfortable." She looked over to the couch and it was broken, horribly stained had flies buzzing around it.

"Loki! Are you messing with my perception?" she exclaimed.

He swayed from side to side, "Maybe… does that mean we can't share a bed?"

She thought about it and said, "Actually, I don't really care either way. Wait, do you snore?" Loki shook his head. "Okay, just stay to your side then. I am gonna take a shower."

She looked into the mirror and brushed her bangs out of her eyes. There she saw her brother's reflection. She had a smaller frame, but there was no mistaking them for siblings. Her hair was a bit darker, shoulder length, and they shared similar features. Her nose turned up a bit more and she had dimples. Her eyes were green like Dean's but she now had pronounced bags underneath her eyes. She leaned and in and inspected her irises. They looked dull, she gazed at herself and squirmed in her own skin. When was the last time she was happy?

She heard a knock on the door, "Get in the shower toots!"

"Shut up Loki!" She heard him chuckle behind the door. Sam took a deep breath and did as she was told.


	4. Chapter 4

**Four- Parking**

The further Loki and Sam drove into Washington, the more the roads twisted along the coast line. All the homes they passed were beautiful and varied in style and size. Sam was looking forward to getting out of the car a be done driving. As the Impala turned into the driveway, he opened the garage door. "Pull in, but watch the front end, I don't want you hitting my unicycle." Sam rolled her eyes, like she would scratch the car, whatever.

It was a three story home on a bluff. Sam followed Loki through the door in the garage and it lead them out into the foyer from the mudroom. As they entered his home, she was struck with the view of the sound from the vast windows. It was dusk, but outside was a patio, she assumed it lead to a beach. In the livingroom there was a stone fireplace, it extended into the large vaulted ceiling with bookcases on both sides. A grand piano was to the left facing the windows. She was distracted by the little terrier that was belting Loki's praise. Loki bent over and picked him up and let him lick him all over his face. Sam was a dog person, but it was kind of gross.

"The bond between a man and his dog is a very precious thing," he said to Sam. "Come over here and meet Vincent."

Sam came beside Loki but was hesitant, "Um, Vincent is just a regular dog right? He wasn't like a person or anything was he?"

Loki laughed, "Of course not! Vincent is very much a regular dog…" He rubbed the little pooches belly, "You're a good boy aren't you. Yeah, you don't knick ladies panties anymore do you." He set Vincent down and Sam reached and scratched behind his ears. Vincent appeared to enjoy her petting and wagged his tail at his new friend.

"Make yourself at home, I will give you a tour in a little bit. I have to give this rascal some more attention first. Join us outside?" he asked as he slid the patio doors open. She noiced a doggy door and grass outside for Vincent. He grabbed his ball and dropped it on front of her. Loki told her to toss it over the rails onto the shore. She did and Vincent tore after it. She forgot how much she loved animals. They made their way down to the sand and Vincent brought the ball back. It was chilly but she kept playing catch. Loki suggested they eat dinner, she nodded and all three of them retreated into the house.

With a snap of his fingers, there was a spread in front of Sam that rivaled the buffet in Vegas. Shaved roast beef in plum sauce, foie gras, and tuna fish. Sam turned her nose up at the foie gras and tuna and Loki made a displeased sound. "Come on! What is wrong with the food?"

"Generally, I stay away from food that isn't harvested in the most... respectable way." He squirmed. Food procurement wasn't something most people wanted to talk about. E especially to a pagan god, with their blood sacrifices and such.

Loki wasn't accepting this and crossed his arms over his chest, "What's wrong with fish?"

The fish wasn't the problem, it is the fisherman that caught dolphin and shark in their net. "Ahhh, I see where you are coming from Sammy girl." Loki leaned back against the countertop and his face lit up with glee. "I can put a shark in the big CEO's pool when he isn't looking? Or I can turn him into a dolphin and set him free into the ocean! Better yet put him at Sea World to perform for others! Your wish is my command." He smiled wickedly at Sam, his eyes gleaming with mirth.

"No!" She shook her head. "Poetic justice is not what I want. Do we need to talk about this now? It's been a long day."

Loki nodded his head, "Yea Sammy, we do. This is what I do and if we are going to be together, I am going to go about my business as I see fit. If it is any consolation, I usually don't kill anyone."

"Except my brother, over a hundred times." Sam glared at him.

His mood changed instantly, and he practically growled at Sam. "Your brother was going to die either way, and if you weren't so thick you would have learned that lesson I tried to impart on you. You can't even comprehend the dark path you were headed for if you didn't pull the trigger!" He stepped closer to Sam and said, "I just want to help you put yourself together a bit. "Like Humpty Dumpty." The last bit was said with compassion and it jarred Sam. Loki ran his fingers through his hair and huffed out a breath.

"Ok" Sam agreed.

"Great! Now, let's see about getting food in your stomach. How does mac and cheese sound?" Sam pursed her lips together and frowned.

"Really! What now?"

"I'm lactose intolerant."

"Oh, is that all?" Loki snapped his fingers, "Not anymore! You are fully capable of metabolizing the enzymes on your own now.

Sam's face lit up, "Wait, can we have linguine in alfredo sauce?"

"Anything you want kiddo." All the food that had appeared on the table was gone and Loki went about starting a pot of boiling water. "Let's do the tour while dinner gets going."

Loki lead Sam through the dining room. Vincent was paddling behind them, his little nails clicking on the hardwood floors as he trailed behind. The second floor was a large lounge area with pinball machines, couches, and a tv. There were also two bedrooms on that floor. The third floor was Loki's domain.

Sam didn't own much, more weapons than she did clothes these days, and even fewer books than she'd like. Bobby had more of her stuff since that had become home base for her and Dean. She didn't have the heart to call Bobby yet, but she would need to soon. She made a mental note to email him and tell him she was OK.

The bedroom Loki set her up in was fairly simple. Queen mattress on a simple wood frame, end tables and a bookcase. There was a door that lead to the en suite, and another to the closet. She was surprised when she opened up the closet that it a whole wardrobe. She turned back to look at Loki and he just smiled at her, I thought you would like to have options.

She walked in and ran her hand along the hangers. Most of it was basic articles of clothing, but she did see some patent leather dresses and silky nightys. She pulled a garment out, it was fushia pink nighty with fur along the top and bottom. She held it out in front of herself, "Is this what you're into?"

Loki's smirk was enough to make her blush, and he told her, "You would look cute in pink." She felt her ears burn. She never wore pink, let alone something that scandalous in front of a man before. She prefered the soft curves and curls of a woman, but when she looked at Loki she thought how soft he looked.

Sam was so embarrassed, she knew he caught that and she wanted to shut the closet door, but didn't. He laughed and gestured to his form and winked at her, "I am soft and _firm_ in all the right places." She was grateful for his comedic relief." Meet me downstairs in 20 minutes. Dinner should be ready."

That should be enough time for a quick shower. She turned on the hot water and let some of the stiffness fall away from her muscles. She didn't have enough time to wash her hair, so she piled it on top of her head in a messy bun. She pulled the pajamas out she has been sleeping in, but she realized they weren't the cleanest. She perused the sleeping garments in the closet and stopped on the rubber ducky pajamas. She chuckled to herself but kept looking because she didn't want to eat in them. Fuck it she thought and pulled them on anyway.

That should be enough time for a quick shower. She turned on the hot water and let some of the stiffness fall away from her muscles. She didn't have enough time to wash her hair, so she piled it on top of her head in a messy bun. She pulled the pajamas out she has been sleeping in, but she realized they weren't the cleanest. She perused the sleeping garments in the closet and stopped on the rubber ducky pajamas. She chuckled to herself but kept looking because she didn't want to eat in them. Fuck it she thought and pulled them on anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: It might be a few days before I am able to post the next chapter, but I'm hoping it can get steamy and I can start introducing more characters!**

* * *

 **Five- Settling**

They enjoyed their meal in relative silence at the kitchen island, with the exceptions of the little moans Sam made when she took a bite. "Do you know how much better this tastes knowing it's guilt free? Thank you by the way, I really appreciate it." She took another bite and then continued talking with some food in her mouth. "And for cooking too. Why did you cook anyway?"

Loki just hummed happily and she thought he actually held back a devilish remark towards her. "It's a good way to pass the time. Though, had I known you were showering I would have joined you", he said dryly.

Guess not, Sam choked a little bit, but managed to swallow the rest of her had never been with a man, always preferring the company of women. She supposed he was always going to catch her off guard. "Um, I- glad you didn't know then..."

Loki grinned and leaned forward, "Suppose I've held off flirting as long as I could. Door is open now. #Sorry Not Sorry." He made a hashtag sign with his fingers and held it over his heart.

That actually made her laugh. "Fair, thanks for the warning." She yawned and Loki began cleaning off the table.

"Dessert before bed or in bed?" He quipped.

Sam ducked her head, "Do you have any hot coco?"

"Sure thing." He made them both coco and retired to the living room. She looked at his cup and wondered if there was even any liquid in there, or if was just whipped cream. At his feet was Vincent snoozing away. Sam was curled up in the chair holding her cup with both hands.

"Do you play?" And angled her head towards the piano.

"At times. I don't spend much time at this home. I have been placating myself in other ways..." He responded with a far off look.

"Like cooking?"

"Exactly. Like cooking. Do you play any instruments?"

She pushed the wisps of hair off her cheek and forehead, "I've been on the road for most of my life, but I suppose I could be considered gifted. I have always loved the piano and the accordion." She hesitated but didn't finish. Loki urged her to continue. Sam cleared her throat, "I used to love to sing and perform, but one of the most important rules was, "don't stand out'."

She looked back at him and he licked the whipped cream off the top of his lip and locked eyes with her. His eyes were so expressive, and she felt heat pooling off him in that moment. "You will for me. One day."

Her center tightened at his words and left her in awe of his confidence in himself, and in her. She focused on the fireplace for the remainder of her drink and then excused herself to her room.

The days came and went with relative ease and they had established a routine of sorts. Sam would wake at dawn and head downstairs to the kitchen. Loki always had breakfast waiting, along with a book. He also brought out a variety of tea for her to try, a few times he had zapped some ridiculous hats on them too.

Generally, the books he chose for her were classic literature, but every so often a steamy romance novel was tossed in for good measure. Then, they would often take Vincent down to the beach and go for a walk. Other mornings they would take the ferry to the city to do grocery shopping at Pike's market, each trip was concluded at the cheese deli, which always pleased Loki.

Going to the market had become one of her favorite activities with him. The first time he took her over, her olfactory sense was overwhelmed. From the crisp ocean breeze, to the fresh baked bread and sweet flowers in the air, she loved it. The market could be pretty busy in the mornings and he never let her out of sight, and he usually did that with her hand in his.

* * *

During the day, she read the books Loki picked out for her in the lounge room. At first she didn't want him choosing her reading material, but he did make good selections, plus it was one less thing she had to think about. Sometimes he would join her, but most times he would pop off doing "errands".

Loki didn't often tell her what he was doing in the afternoons, except when he felt his "punishment" was exceptionally creative. She thought it might have been his way of impressing her. She didn't turn a blind eye to his activities, though she began to accept this side of him because his heart was in the right place.

One time he came back dressed as a safari man and regaled her with his story of how he arranged the death a long time poacher of endangered species. He thought being trampled by elephants was hilarious and a fitting way to meet his end.

If she had the power, could she stand by idly and watch rhinos and elephants have their horns and tusks removed by chainsaws? She wasn't sure, but knew for certain she would not take enjoyment in the loss of of a life though.

Loki would still play what you could consider pranks on people too. Like the little boy that had a nasty habit of putting his gum in the hair of girls at his school. For weeks he ensured that every morning that boy would have a wad of bubblegum in his hair so he would have to cut it out until he had no more hair left. Loki assured Sam that he was no longer torturing his classmates.

Their evenings were spent discussing the book of the day while he prepared dinner. No matter how far along in the story she was, he wanted to discuss the characters and writing style. He particularly enjoyed discussing the steamier novels.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- Overcoming**

It had been 3 months since she found herself in Loki's care. She was recovering, the pain lessened each day. It was an early morning and she was having tea in the living room watching the sun rise through the fog. It was a particularly frigid day, so she was resigned to staying indoors. Sam had been contemplating playing the piano. She heard Loki's voice in her head, "just do it, you know you want to". She laughed, even as a figment of her own imagination he was freakin' bossy.

Thus, she found behind on the bench with her feet firmly planted on the ground. She lifted the fallboard, and her hands naturally fell in place to play Moonlight Sonata. Her fingers felt tight, she shook her hands fiercely and replaced them back in position. She drew in a deep breath and allowed the lovely notes flow from the piano.

She made a few mistakes, yet she knew this piece backwards and forwards. She played it until she got it right from start to finish and smiled at herself, she missed this. She longed for this. She didn't know how she restrained herself as long as she did. The next song she played was The Piano Man by Billy Joel. Overplayed, but it always went over well at college and she hummed the lyrics. She followed it up with The Piano Has Been Drinking by Tom Waits. She had to sing the lyrics to this tune because it was so much fun. She would start and stop to correct herself while playing, but wasn't upset when she needed to redo a section. She was enjoying herself.

Her thoughts strayed to Loki. How he said she would play for him. Better yet, she remembered how he said it. Narcissistic man.

She liked him, he was cute, and it was uncomplicated. She knew they couldn't keep hovering as they have been forever. Reality _will_ reinstate itself. Sam felt a tightness rise in her chest and her stomach dropped. She didn't want to think about leaving her bubble. Panic was rapidly over taking her, blinded by the instinct to run. Fast and far. She stood up so quickly, the bench fell behind her as she bounded forward, gaining momentum, only to have struck something hard that sent her flying. She landed on her backside, and grunted in pain. Sam looked up to see the object she had hit, it was Loki. He stared down at her with a worried expression. She focused on her pain and the dread trickled away. "Wha, what are you doing here?"

"My Sam distress-o-meter went off, that's what." He crouched down, "Tell me, what's going on?"

Sam held his gaze and took in deep breaths. "I was just thinking, and… and I was overcome by... fear for no reason… I needed to go."

He was now sitting on the floor with her. "No reason? Come on Sammy, we aren't playing mad libs here. Tell me the whole story." He whistled and Vincent trotted over and found a spot between Sam's legs.

Her sight was set at the sweet little fella' and she pet him, "I was thinking about the outside world. Like how I don't have a place in it. I guess, I don't want to have to go back out there, alone." She was holding back the tears that were threatening to spill over.

Loki situated himself next to her and put his arm around her shoulder. "Kiddo, I know we have been tip-toeing through the tulips, but you do have a place. There is the "real world" as you call it, and your supernatural world. We live in a universe with countless wonders, Including moi- natural balance exists." Loki pulled back a little so he could look at her. "You can choose one above the other or you can choose both, but you have a choice. Literally, free will." He paused, "Let me make one thing clear, you have the choice to make this your home too." He kissed the side of her head. "It's almost Christmas, how about we go see your friend Bobby. Bring him some holiday cheer?"

Sam kissed him on his cheek, "Thank you. You're amazing." Their faces were inches apart, her eyes roamed over his face. Then she poked him in the ribs, "Are you aware you are covered in glitter?"

He sighed and tried to sound despondent, "Yes, and I should have told you before, I have a highly contagious infection." Sam raised her eyebrow and waited for the other shoe to drop. "I have glitterlaudemia!" Loki shot his hands out and glitter rained down on them. "Now you have it too! Come with me to the parade I was at and we can hemorrhage glitter on unsuspecting citizens."

Gah! She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand, glitter. The floors, walls, Vincent, glitter!

"Ok mister, but you better make sure I get all this glitter out of my hair."

"Nah, I like it." He put both hands in her hair and massaged her scalp. She scrunched up her face as she pulled a few strands towards he face, he hair was COATED in glitter.

She punched him in the arm, "What should I wear?"

Loki pulled her to her feet, and she was donning a crystal seashell bra. Her torso was bare, but the skirt she was now wearing was shimmering with iridescent scales. The hem of her dress almost touched the floor. The slit in front ran all the way up her long leg.

"Wowza, you're my kinda' siren. Don't let me drown Samanshine." He grabbed her hand and they were gone in a flash.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7- Beginning**

Bobby,

Been thinking about you lately. My friend thinks its a good idea for us to spend Christmas together and you should get to know him. We will be there on the 23rd unless you say otherwise. Don't do anything you wouldn't if we weren't coming.

Looking forward to seeing you,

Sam

Driving from Washington to South Dakota takes two days. Loki refused to drive through the rugged terrain in sleet and snow in the Impala. He materialized a Land Rover instead. It was more luxurious than what she was accustomed to, but she didn't protest. They planned a short detour in Yellowstone national park, and left on the 16th.

Wyoming was a beautiful state, but this time of year it could be treacherous. Loki was behind the wheel for much of the drive, which was fine by her. Sam was used to being the passenger anyway. She was thoroughly enjoying being back on the road and seeing more of the countryside. Vincent, their lovely companion, was snoozing away in the backseat.

Sam was grateful Loki suggested the trip to see Bobby. She needed their relationship to be OK. They had argued a lot about Dean's remains, and the strain between them was more pronounced after she left. Right now, the first big hurdle was sitting to the left of her, humming a merry tune.

"On average Yellowstone has 1,000-3,000 earthquakes a year. Tell me Sammy girl, what do you think of the Super Volcano?"

Clever man, he knew she needed to clear her mind, he kept them steady. They conversed the rest of the way about types of magma chambers and impact volcanoes had on the environment.

It was after dark when they arrived to the log cabin. Loki went in first and flicked a few switches on. It was quaint and smelled like cedar. Sam looked around and it was everything she thought it would be. "Let me heat this place up for us." Loki snapped his fingers and the temperature climbed. The fireplace roared to life and cast a warm glow around the cabin. Most of which was made of hardwood.

"Loki! This place is charming!" He looked around and nodded his head. Vincent scampered about, sniffing everything. He was such a good dog. They took a few moments to explore.

Loki went to the car to retrieve their bags. When he returned he exclaimed, "Boy is it cold out there!" He deposited their bags to their room. "I don't know about you, but I want to snuggle by the fire. Coco and a book?"

Sam wasn't a born snuggler, but had grown fond of his constant need for physical affection. She never had been hugged or held this much in her life, and it made her nervous how much she relished it.

"Please. I am going to get changed." She ran back out in her PJs, "We have a sauna in the bathroom and I saw a hot tub outside too! Tomorrow we should make snow angels and jump in the hot tub."

"Sure! I would never turn down the opportunity to see you in a swim suit!" His lips puckered a bit, " We should go snowmobiling first though and work up a sweat."

Sam rolled her eyes. "That's cool. Hey, do you want to set up on the floor or couch tonight?" Sam replied.

"Couch." Loki handed her both of the mugs. He rearranged the furniture slightly so that the end table was in front on the couch. He took their mugs and took his place on the couch. His back rested against the arm, one legged on the couch, and the other on the floor. She placed the mugs down and she laid back against his chest. Once she was comfortable, he snaked his leg around her and gave her back her coco.

"Shall we continue the Hunchback?

She sipped from her coco. "No, Esmeralda is aggravating me right now. Can we read something lighter?"

"Hmmm. Ok. How about Treasure Island?"

"Yea." He ran his hand on top of her head smoothing out her hair and laid his cheek on her head and began to read.

"SQUIRE TRELAWNEY, Dr. Livesey, and the rest of these gentlemen having asked me to write down the whole particulars about Treasure Island, from the beginning to the end, keeping nothing back but the bearings of the island..."

Within no time she was asleep. Loki took a peek intoher mind to see where her sleep cycle was. She wasn't in REM yet, so he was able to wake up up and shuffle her off to bed.

He didn't join her, he retreated to the living room and stood in front of the fire with a brandy in hand.

* * *

AN: LOKI POV UP NEXT!


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I am excited to post Loki's POV. If you enjoy it, review. I know it's short. There are times where I enjoy a a bounce between characters, and there are times where I wished it stayed as one. What do you think?

* * *

Chapter 8- Musing, LOKI POV

He inhaled the scent of the brandy from the glass in his hand, mild fire with a hint of citrus.

While staring into the flames he considered the path he was heading towards with Sam. Associating with a Winchester was risky. Given his status, even more so. Originally, his intention was to save her ass from committing suicide, give her a place to regroup, then send her on her way. He had been content with his life, looking back now, all that time seemed hollow. How could millenniums be void of value? He used to have purpose...

His thoughts strayed back to Sam sleeping in bed. That lil' buttercup of muscle and emo-ness, made his heart melt. Was he capable of letting her go? It was unnatural how he ached for her. He dismissed the possibility his attraction could be due to a potential mating bond. They were basically unheard of. He was so far removed from what he had once been, no longer an angel of the Lord.

Would he formally be known as the pagan god Loki if he remained with her? All he wanted was to tuck them into a pocket universe for the rest of time. Though, he knew he would corrupt her eventually and she would resent him.

Scratch that, that's not true, she brought him joy. He felt more whole with her in his life, and he would never, ever, have her resent him. Again, he felt the pull again, that niggling sensation... There were a few stories of angels bonding. He had always dismissed that as ludicrous. He could see an impenetrable bond, but angels doing it? They were asexual, well mostly. What was less common than even that was giving up your Grace to become human and spend the rest of their life with a human. Though rare, his Father would give his blessing. He loved his creations beyond measure.

He was certain there had never an instance of an angel bonding with a human. Yes, he had participated in carnal pleasure, but never saw much of an appeal for it. Then, an image of Sam in the mermaid outfit crept in his head. Full of power and unaware of the raw sensuality she held. His touches had only been friendly and reassuring, but that day he wanted to bow down before her and beg entrance to the beauty before him. He was hard at the thought of her naked and thriving beneath him.

Now that- is an indicator! He had only experienced curiosity, not intention. Was Sam still human? Could it be her residual powers were the cause of his attention? If she wasn't that would influence a multitude of things. Her life span may be increased, but the danger would be quadrupled. It would also mean there was the potential his grace could merge with her soul.

He could hear her so clearly. Clairvoyance and telepathy weren't traits of the normal human. He knew would have to broach that topic soon. Those were her powers and it was her right to have the option of embracing and strengthening them.

Oh, her soul shined so brightly, almost blinding. He figured most ethereal creatures would recognize the purity of her essence. He did not want anything or anyone to see that. She was his, and his to protect.

With the murmurings of an apocalypse, she would need to be vigorous. It was in that moment he realized he would suffer.

For her love, for her life, he would suffer, and they would triumph.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Super long chapter, enjoy! It will probable be a few days before the next update, so I hope this holds you over!

* * *

 **Chapter 9- Snow Angels**

Loki woke up the next morning with Sam her arms splayed over his chest. He slowly disentangled himself and watched her sleep. She look peaceful. Her hair was messy and had a little drool on the corner of her mouth.

Of course he had breakfast prepared for her when she came out of the bedroom. They planned out the trails they wanted to take on the snowmobiles and headed out into the wonder of the midwest.

The mountains that had sculpted the rivers and valleys towered above them as they zoomed through the terrain. The freedom Sam felt with Loki was unbelievable. It was dangerous this time of year, but she had no fear as long as he was beside her, or any time for that matter.

Having been exhausted from their adventure and frozen by the temperature, they returned to their cabin around 3PM. They had lunch and played gin rummy while winding down, if you could call it that. They were both highly competitive and they played best 3 out of 5. Both gained and lost points, but in the end Loki won.

It was dusk when Sam emerged from the bedroom in her bikini with towels in her arms. "Hot tub time?"

Loki retorted, "Sure! Clothing optional right?"

"Ha. Ha. No. Wear swim trunks."

"Wearing anything in a hot tub is so faux pas. When was the last time you went skinny dipping? Let loose, slip the collar Sammy!"

She gave it some thought, she wasn't ashamed of her body, she just wasn't in the practice of being nude in front of anyone other than a lover. She was trying to be more open to life. "Okay," she said.

"Wow, I didn't expect you to say yes."

"Should I have said no?"

"No, I'm proud of you. Hot tubs and pools are so much better naked! You'll love it."

They headed to the door and she stopped. She untied the straps to her suit and dropped it on the floor. Then she slid her bottoms off and kicked them near her top. She could see their reflection in the door. She saw Loki take his shirt off and then looked away when he took his bottoms off. They opened up the sliding doors and were hit with the frigid air. Sam yelped and Loki shouted "Get in!

She ran towards the tub and when she entered she felt her skin burn against the hot water. She had goosebumps and he and was shivering in the water. The cold air was as just harsh as the hot water. Loki splashed in next to her. "Holy shit snacks!" He exclaimed!

"So cold. Feels so good though."

It didn't take too long to acclimate to the water and to the air. "You're right, this is way better. My boobies are happy."

He laughed heartily, "Told you so."

"I still kinda want to jump in the snow. It's so cold though. What do you think? Will I die?"

"Nah, you'll be fine. Plus I'd revive you."

"Oh you will, will you? Mouth to mouth?" Sam couldn't believe that came out of her mouth. However, she didn't blush or backpedal.

"Is that a challenge or are you hitting on me?" He paused and gave her a sassy look, lip curled."Why Miss Samantha, you already got me naked in a hot tub, what more do you want?."

"Ha! You're the reason I'm naked," she responded. She hadn't felt this playful in so long. She didn't know how much of the flirting she meant, but she was having fun and was going to enjoy it.

Loki rested his arms against the back of the tub rails, "I'd consider it a win."

"You hate to lose."

"So do you, it's why we make such a good team."

"We do, don't we…" She thought, "I can only imagine what we would be like on a case together. I don't know if anyone would take us seriously."

The mood shifted, "Do you want to hunt again?" Loki asked.

"Well... it's hard to know there are innocent people out there being affected by things they can't control or fight."

"I understand more than you know kiddo." He breathed out. She waited for him to continue and was disappointed when he didn't. He swished his hands in the water, "It's one of the reasons I do what I do. I aim for some form of justice for the wicked."

"I know you do. I may not approve of all your ways, but I understand." She tapped him on the shoulder, "Turn around." He did and she began massaging his shoulders. He purred beneath her ministrations. His skin was soft and cold to the touch. She felt a few knots and worked them out with her thumbs. She pushed him down a little so they could both submerge their shoulders in the water. She continued working down his backbone with both hands and he melted into her. She had to keep him upright with her leg. When their skin touched, it was electric. He took her leg in his hand and rubbed her calf in return. She enjoyed his touch, but it had never been as intimate as this. She proceeded to work her way down his spine and stopped when she got to the base of his spine, she then placed her hands on his hips, and applied a bit of pressure. He moaned. To have control over this man gave her power she didn't know she yearned for. She felt a twinge between her legs and ignored the feeling. She kissed his shoulder and asked, "Better?"

He reached down and stroked both her legs. "If I had known I was in for such a treat, this would have been the first thing we did." He turned to see her smiling at him. "Your turn." She was trembling. "Nevermind, let's get you inside. We will save the snow angels for another time."

She got out of the hot tub first and ran towards the door forgetting her towel. He was quick to follow, but brought them inside with him. She was standing there completely exposed holding herself for warmth. Being inside was a big improvement, but not nearly enough. He tossed the towels aside and approached her, wrapping her in his arms Their bodies mingling, giving some relief to her trembling form. "Let's get in the shower, it will be nice and hot."

They scurried into the bathroom. The shower was big but only had one shower head. He placed her under the steamy stream of hot water first. He stood there as the water poured over her head and down her body. She looked up at him with beads of water over her face and stepped aside for him to get under the spray.

Even though in close quarters, neither of them peaked a look at each other. Her mind was open to him at most times, so she tried to put shields in place and divert her thoughts when they strayed to his handsomeness.

He was attractive and built better than she had thought he would be. He was muscular, and always had a slight tan. She couldn't help but admire him. She stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. She heard the water turn off and had a towel ready to hand him.

They both wrapped themselves in the towels and proceeded to change in the bedroom before meeting in front of the fire in the livingroom.

Loki brought hot cocoa as usual and they sat by the fire wrapped in blankets. She was running her fingers through her wet hair with little success getting the knots out. Loki interrupted her, "Let me." He cared for her, and she liked it. She turned around and he brushed he hair from bottom to top just the way she did it. It was such a thoughtful gesture.

Loki asked her, "What do you think we should get Bobby as a Christmas gift?"

Sam's response was a giggle, she thought of how domestic they had become. "What? It's customary to bring a gift."

Her hair was thoroughly brushed at this point, but she adored how he doted on her.

"Hmmm… well he loves rare books. He is also a mechanic. I think I may need to think about it for a while."

"I don't know him at all but we could get a mug that says 'Worlds greatest hunter on it'."

She laughed and faced him once again, "That's cute. It could have a cross as a handle with a rosary print wrapped around it."

Poof. There it was in Loki's hand. "What do you think doll?"

"That's fantastic!" She exclaimed.

Next to materialize was a book. "This is a copy of one of mine. It's a collection of ancient gods and lore." He handed it to her and she turned it over in her hands. The cover was well battered and the lettering on the cover had been hand carved. It was written in Latin, so Bobby would have no problem interpreting it. She leafed through a couple of pages. She stopped on the lore of Krampus.

"We met pagan gods our last holiday," she said. "They called themselves The Carrigan's."

Loki was clearly surprised by this. "Oh yeah? How'd it turn out for them?"

"Well, as good as you can expect. They're dead." Sam closed her eyes and replayed the memory for Loki. Her temper was crescendoing as she recalled how they were tied to chairs and they cut Dean, taking his blood. The blinding pain she experienced as that dick ripped her fingernail off.

Loki shook his head and cringed. "Whoa kiddo. I always knew you two were a force to be reckoned with but that was rough. You took down Madge and Eddie."

Sam eyed him suspiciously, "On a first name basis, were you?"

"Oh, hush. I've been kickin' it for a long time, and bumped into them a few times. Nasty creatures, good riddance." He reached to stroke her hair, but she stopped him.

She snapped back, "Why didn't you do anything? They killed countless people."

"It was none of my business." He said firmly.

Her gaze met his, cheeks flush with anger. She raised her voice, "None of your business? To keep assholes like that from slaughtering folk year after year!"

His voice rose to meet hers, "Yes! As in, did not involve me. I wasn't going to tango with those two! I can't go around killing pagans, otherwise I would be DEAD. D.E.A.D."

Sam glared hard at him and pursed her lips. She thought about the merit of his words. She had always known him to be selfish, but she did trust him. But what if on the bigger scale he would throw her to the wolves or make a trade? She panicked a bit and felt so small now.

He took a seat across from her and took her hands. "Look, that was before." He dramatically exhaled, "You're going to get 60 seconds of sap and then a spanking. So here goes, you have wheedled your way into my heart and stoked the flame a bit. Perhaps resurrected a degree of morality too. I am not the same person I was when I met you. Whether that's a positive or negative change for me, I honestly don't care." Her expression softened as he touched her cheek. "I have you now. If we encountered them tomorrow, I'd be beside you, juggling sharp objects for you to choose from."

Ding! Sam turned her head in the direction of the sound and saw a kitchen timer, she burst out laughing. Loki had a smug expression and he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Then his pupils constricted and the gold flecks in his eyes radiated authority. "Now, you listen and you listen closely. I would _never_ trade your life for anything. Shame on you. I can virtually handle any situation. I have accepted the fact consorting with a Winchester puts both our lives in jeopardy, and I _will_ defend the pair of us."

Sam was slightly turned on at the ferocity of his words. Stunned as well. "I trust you."

"Without a doubt?"

"Yes." She stammered out. He pulled her forward into a crashing kiss. He dominated her mouth, and she hungrily reciprocated. Their hands were grasping at each other. He finally let her go, their eyes never straying from each other.

"Outstanding!" He was beaming, and his smile was contagious. Both of their smiles were so great, their dimples appeared. They giggled into themselves. "One more thing…"

"It's always one more thing with you."

"Don't you know it," he bopped her on the nose. "You love it."

"Yep." She said popping the p. She then added, "For the most part."

"I'd like to court you after Christmas." Sam was studying his face, she didn't answer him fast enough to his liking. "Sam?"

"Isn't that a bit antiquated?" She asked, trying not to sound insulting.

"Boy, you sure know how to make a man feel comfortable."

She extended her arm and traced his jawline. "Tell me what you have in mind."

He squirmed a bit, "First, I'd like to take the time to show you my affections with letters, write you letters, serenade you..." Her hand fell to his knee and he cleared his throat, "Is it hot in here?" He began to fan himself with his shirt.

Her voice was soft, "Loki, look at me." He did and she could see the nervousness written on his face. Normally, his mask was perfectly in place, at least in public. In private, he had begun to be more and more unguarded in her presence, as she did in his. "You don't need to do that. You are so sweet to me. You do so much for me now as it is."

He looked at her a little annoyed, "It's more than that. It's about winning your heart. Learning who you are on every level and connecting to one another. Would you allow me to that?"

She was taken aback at his declaration. Sam understood they both needed to take their relationship slowly. A smile returned to her face, "Yes. Will you grant me the same measure?"

He smiled back at her, "Yes, it would be an honor."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter** **10- Christmas Vacation Part I**

As the pulled into Bobby's driveway, Loki put his hand on her leg. "It's gonna be fine. You know, after he tries to kill me."

She smiled wearily at him, " I sure hope so." They got of the Land Rover with Vincent in tow and walked up to the front door. She raised her hand to knock, but immediately lowered it. Then Loki knocked and took a quick step back and ducked behind Sam.

Bobby opened the door and his eyes lit up when he saw her. He looked as he always did, gruff with a black baseball cap. Then Bobby's eyes noticed Loki behind her.

"You!" He attacked him and pulled a knife from his pocket.

"No, no no! Bobby, it's fine! He is my friend." His knife was at Loki's throat. She put he hand on his shoulder to calm him with no avail.

"Girl, you must be under some sort of spell if you think this trickster is your friend."

"Let us in and I can explain." She said forcefully.

Bobby looked at Sam, and let go. Loki fixed his collar, "Man, it's always stab first, ask questions later with you hunters."

Bobby stared at him and back at Sam when Vincent barked. "Bobby, this is Vincent and you have met Loki before, as the trickster." Loki waved back in a carefree manner.

"Sam, you better have one hella' story for this." He opened the door and let them both inside, but was the last to go in. He walked slowly behind them, watching Loki like a hawk.

Sam picked up an empty bottle, "Bobby, what's up with the liquor store?" She asked.

"Like you're one to talk, what's up with you and your trickster?"

Loki was looking around and Vincent was sniffing here and there. They found their way to the library and took a seat. Bobby pulled out a shotgun and displayed it across his legs. Vincent then jumped up on Sam and plopped down in her lap. His ears were perked, but nestled in comfortably.

She began to pet Vincent. However, it was Loki to speak first. "B-man, I know we didn't get off on the right foot. My intentions towards Sam are honest and I have every desire to see her happy."

Bobby's voice was harsh, "And what intentions are those?"

Loki pressed his fingers together, "To make sure she stays alive and kicking." He paused, "To make sure she has the life she chooses, and to make sure she has a place to come home to."

"Why do you care? You're one of the most self absorbed _people_ I have ever met. If you could call yourself a person. You wreaked havoc on their lives!"

"No more than they did," he quipped back. Loki then jumped up and Bobby's shotgun was in his hands faster than a pickpocket at the Louvre. "Have you met her!" He pointed at Sam, "She is radiant and worth fighting for!" He moved behind her and rested his hands on the back of her chair. "Aren't cha' doll?"

His comments broke her out of her self loathing and smiled coyly.

Bobby was stared slack jawed. Obviously, Sam was at ease with him, he lowered his gun slowly. He turned his attention to the woman he thought of like a daughter.

Sam exhaled, "You remember how bad it was. I'm dealing, and it's only because of Loki that I am able to." She took a side glance at him, "He saved my life and I trust him." ... He's kinda my boyfriend she thought.

Bobby rocked in his seat, he stared at Loki Eyes burning a hole through his head, "That's fine for now, but one toe out of line and I _will_ end you."

Loki smirked, " It's what you do after you cross the line that counts."

"Loki!" Sam cried out in a hushed tone.

Bobby rolled his eyes, "I hope you know what you're doin' Sam."

She laughed, "He grows on you."

They ordered Chinese for dinner and caught up with each other over a bottle of scotch. Bobby was pleased to hear what she had been doing, but his life was shittier than before. He was behind in the shop and was having a hard time answering all the phone lines for the hunters. Sam was more than happy to help while she was visiting, and asked for a list of the cars Bobby needed work done on.

Not only did they polish off the bottle of Johnny Walker, but they finished a bottle of Jameson too. Loki carried her to bed, she didn't know if he if he joined her or not but he was in bed with her when she woke.

* * *

The sun came through the lace window curtains, Sam flopped into Loki. "Uggghhhh."

"Hung over babe?" He wrapped an arm around her waist. "Ugh is right, you have dumpster breath," he abruptly turned away from her and tapped her on the chest. "There, your master forgives you."

Her nausea and headache was gone. "You're a miracle worker, you." She swished her tongue around in her mouth, "Is that mint I taste?" He chuckled and kissed her. "What can I say? I want my _girlfriend_ feeling fresh."

"Oh, you heard that did you?" she teased back. She snuggled into his side.

"I don't think it's the most accurate word, given that I am practically ancient. I can't introduce you as my mate though…" He ran his fingers up and down her arms, "Suitor? Companion? Mmmm, you're so soft…. Sorry, how about Beau?"

She nestled closer into him, "Yeah, I like that. You're my beau, and I'll be your lass."

He tickled her, "You'll be whatever I want!" She shrieked. "My sugar plum, my sweetheart, my…" He lifted her shirt and gave her a raspberry, "My Samanberry!"

She threw him off her in a fit. "Whatever you want! Just stop!" she husked out.

He kissed her belly and pulled down her shirt. "Fine. Breakfast?"

She caught he breath and looked at him. He was clad in his boxers, a thin blanket covering them both. She was admiring him, he was so handsome, and she felt so much around him... She didn't know how she got so lucky.

"You won the lottery sweet tits." His eyes flared with mirth. She laughed and threw the blankets off both of them.

"You have no idea how sweet my tits are. You owe me orange juice for that comment though."

"Your wish is my command," he replied.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 12- Christmas Vacation Part II

It was mid morning when Sam and Loki finished breakfast. Sam excused herself to the yard, and Loki was going to peruse the library when Bobby stumbled into the kitchen.

"Coffee, old man?" Loki asked.

"Watch your tongue." He ran a hand through his hair and tightened the belt on his robe.

"I'll take that as a yes. Cream and sugar?"

"Just give it here. Where is Sam?"

Loki poured the coffee and handed it to the old bastard, "She's working on the Buick. I have everything for omelets, anything you don't want in yours?"

Bobby drank from his mug, "Extra sausage?"

"No problem." Loki beat the eggs and prepared the dish. "So how long have you known Sam? She didn't say."

Bobby was still groggy but answered, "I met her daddy when they were kids. Back then hunters were a tight knit crew and I was just starting out."

Loki was putting the veggies in the pan on the eggs, "What, you aren't now?"

"Uh, well since the net, were more connected than ever. It was different then. You used to bump into each other and jobs, or would need someone to introduce you." Bobby rubbed his hand over his face, "Why am I telling you this?"

Loki looked over from the stove, "Because Sam wants us to get to know each other." Bobby huffed. "I meant what I said about giving her whatever life she chooses. I don't think she can give up hunting, but she doesn't really know another way to live. "Would you mind if I decorated the house a little bit for Christmas? I wanted her to go pick out a tree to cut down so we could string popcorn."

"Yea, that's fine. There is a place a few miles out where you can get a tree." Loki handed Bobby his dish, and sprinkled cheese on it to finish it off. "My word, this looks good…"

"Enjoy! I'm going to check on Sammy," and Loki walked out the back door, he popped his head back in, "And thanks by the way."

Loki found Sam still working on the Buick in the garage. She had replaced the exhaust system and was doing an oil change. Loki was whistling on the way in, so she heard him coming.

She rolled out from undeath the car, with oil and sweat on her brow. "Hey," was all she could get out before he handed her a flower.

"It's a winter Jasmine, Jasminum nudiflorum."

Sam took the yellow blossom in her hand, "Naked Flower?"

"Huh? Ah, it's a Christmas flower. It blooms in the winter, and often on barren stems." His face lit up and he winked at her, "Though, you are my little flower."

She kissed him on his cheek, "Thank you, its beautiful."

"I was thinking after you get your next car done, we can go pick out a tree for the living room. What do ya' think?"

"Sounds good." Sam hoped to be done soon. Loki hung around handing her the tools she needed to finish up the Buick, and helped her work on the Lumina. Once finished, they had lunch and she cleaned herself up.

Loki had convinced Bobby to join them and all four of them jumped into the Land Rover. "Nice ride," Bobby said.

"I have a hard time driving the Impala, and this does so much better in the snow." Bobby nodded his head and gave him directions to the tree farm. Loki lead them up and down every row of the land so Sam could see all of her choices. She didn't want to cut down a tree, but Loki convinced her she was supporting the local economy, and they were continuously replacing them. Within an hour, they were back at Bobby's and carried it into his living room."

Bobby pointed to the corner next to the fireplace, "Fireplace don't work, but that's a good spot."

"Bobby," Sam began, but Loki shood them out and told them not to come back until they were done with the 5th car.

* * *

Bobby and Sam approached the house that was lit up like the Griswold's. There were snowmen in between cars, on top of the rusted pieces of junk, it was an army of snowmen. They were assaulted by the odor of the turkey roasting in the oven when they entered the house. However, they were distracted by the red and green that was everywhere they looked.

Loki managed to hang garland on all the door frames but avoided hanging wreaths on the doors for Sam's sake. They noticed the fireplace was clean and it had logs heating up the house.

"You fixed my fireplace..." Bobby stated.

"Hope you don't mind. There is a bundle of wood outside against the house that should last the rest of the winter too," Loki said and put his hands in his pockets. The tree only had lights strung on it, but there was a small bundle of presents underneath.

Loki looked over at Sam, she was giving Bobby a side hug. She asked, "This is nice, isn't it?"

Bobby leaned in, "This will be the first Christmas I had in many years." He looked a little watery eyed. "I just wish Dean could be here."

"Me too," Sam said.

Loki clapped, "You guys hungry or do you need a little time to get cleaned up?"

Bobby retorted without a hint of sarcasm, "Geez, does he always insist on feeding people?"

"Yup! It's one thing I love about him." Sam replied and went over to Loki to give him a hug. He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and let her go.

Bobby looked at Sam "Why don't you go get ready and I will see if your magician needs any help."

Hmph, a magician. Goddamn miracle maker he is. Both the men watched her ascend up the stairs.

Bobby crossed his arms, and addressed Loki, "What's your endgame?"

The trickster was a bit put out, "Endgame? I told you, I want her happy."

"That's not good enough. She's happy, from what I can tell. I know you have plans, tell me what they are."

Loki found himself a seat, "Fine." He whistled and called Vincent to his side. "Sam and I are going to court after this holiday. I intend to woo her and make sure she has the best life she possibly can. Are you familiar with courtship?"

Bobby stammered, "It's an old fashioned term for dating."

Loki rolled his eyes, he has had this conversation before, "It's more than that. My "endgame" as you call it, is for us to be wed."

Bobbys eyes bulged, "Say Whaaaat?"

"I told Sam I would never lie to her. I will grant you the same measure. Even more so in this instance." Loki stood up, "I know, it's uncalled for, but it is… destiny I think. Destiny aside, it is a choice, but I will do everything in my power to win her love."

Dumbfounded Bobby asked, "How many wives had you had?"

Loki crinkled his nose, "None. I have never been in love before."

"And I'm to believe you are in love with Sam?" Bobby scratched his beard, "I'm having a hard time with this. How old are you?"

"I don't look at time like you do."

"Exactly, that's my problem. If she hunts, she's got maybe 20 years if she's lucky, 50 if she doesn't. Are you gonna stand by her side when she has arthritis and wets her pants?"

Loki didn't waver, "Yes, if that's what she agrees to."

"You say that like she has another option."

"Her possibilities are endless."

"Is she gonna turn out like you?"

Loki paced but was quick with a response, "Hell no! She is a creature of herself. She will shine brighter than the stars themselves given the chance."

Bobby thought on this for a moment. "And you will protect her, and put her welfare beyond your own?"

Loki sat back down and the chair let out a puff of air, "My existence depends on her now." He sagged in his spot while looking up to meet Bobby's gaze.

Bobby pursed his lips and straightened his cap, "That creates a dangerous man."

"I never said I wasn't dangerous. But a Winchester could be as dangerous as I am, I would know. I was hunted by two of them, and you… If it had been anyone else, they wouldn't have gotten the drop on me." Bobby smirked with pride on his face. Loki continued, "Look, I don't ask for permission and I don't ask for forgiveness. I will ask for your blessing because you are her only family left, and I ask that you stay in her life."

Bobby walked towards Loki and he stood up. "I never imagined I'd be having this conversation, with you nonetheless. Son, you have my approval, but my warnings stay in place. If I don't end you, I think she might."

Loki smiled so wide and gave Bobby a big ole hug. "That's great! Thanks papa bear!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12- Christmas Vacation Part III**

Sam descended the stairs after Loki finally let go of Bobby. "Whats going on?" Sam asked.

"Bobby just gave us his permission!" He swooped her up in his arms and spun her around. "After this holiday, we're taking one of our own!"

Sam giggled from the excitement, then his words sunk in as he set her down, "You asked Bobby for approval for... us dating?"

He nodded vigorously, "Courting you Samanshine. Why are you so surprised when I follow human customs?"

"Because you live by your own rules?"

He threw his head back laughing, pulling her closer in the process, "Yes, but it is the hen that turns the rooster's neck."

She patted him on the chest. "You will never cease to surprise me," and smiled into him.

"Then I vow to continue to try my Samanberry." He said and kissed her temple.

Bobby cleared his throat, "Are we gonna eat or wait for the second coming of Christ?"

Loki and Sam finally pulled away from each other and Loki spoke, "Turkey is done, I'll carve. Side dishes are on the counter if you could put them on the table. There is milk in the fridge, otherwise the liquor cabinet is full."

Bobby headed towards the cabinet, he opened it and said, "A man that knows the good stuff in life is a friend indeed." He pulled out a bottle of merlot and brandy and poured them each a glass. Loki finished up the turkey as they had a seat and set it as the centerpiece.

"Looks great!" Sam said, Loki looked at her with a pleased look.

Loki asked, "Would anyone like to say grace?" Both Bobby and Sam looked at each other confused, Bobby raised an eyebrow, at least she wasn't alone on her confusion.

"Come on, just because I am god of mischief doesn't mean I'm a heathen!"

It was Sam who began to pray like she had as a young child, "Dear Lord, thank you for this bountiful meal and our company. May our brother Dean find peace though he is not with us. Amen."

Loki and Bobby both said Amen in chorus before passing dishes. A meal that was silent was a good meal indeed. Loki asked, "So do you guys do gifts on Christmas Eve or Christmas day?" Neither of them had an answer because they hadn't celebrated Christmas in so long. "How about tonight then? Christmas day is usually reserved for the kiddies."

After dinner they sat around the tree, conversing about cars and then later about hunting while they strung popcorn on a string. They hung it among the lights but the tree was missing tradition. "I was told that Christmas decorations are a story. Since this is the first Christmas tree you've had in many years, I thought I would do the honor and create our first ornament." He handed over a globe that appeared to be painted. It was of Bobby's house the way it looked this evening. It said Singer/Winchester 2017. Bobby shook it in his hand and snow began to fall. "It's enchanted," Loki stated. Sam was happy to hang it on the tree after she took her turn marveling at it.

Loki handed out the first gift and gave it to Sam, "This one is from Vincent." It would tall and cylindrical, she could tell through the wrapping it was a little squishy. Next he handed a small box to Bobby.

Loki watched as they opened up their gifts. Sam knew it must have been the coffee mug when Bobby ripped apart the paper. She looked to him opening the cover and he chuckled when he pulled it out. "This is great. I didn't know they made such a thing." Sam just nodded her head in Loki's direction, "Thank you you guys."

Sam unwrapped her gift and it was a set of 5 tennis balls. When Vincent saw them he wagged his tail and barked. She took one out of the packaging and gave it to him. "Thanks Vincent, we'll get good use out of these, won't we boy." He grabbed it by his teeth and brought it to his resting spot to get it slobbery.

Bobby handed Sam asmall, long box, he also handed Loki a rectangualr box, both wrapped in newspaper. Sam said to Bobby, "You didn't need to."

"Open it," he replied. She did and it was a beautiful silver blade with a leather handle. "Oh Bobby, it's perfect!" She ran her thumb along the blade and it was as sharp as it should be. She got up from her chair and gave him a hug. Loki opened up his gift next and it was a hand carved wooden bead rosary.

Bobby said, "I wasn't sure who her friend was, but I figured any friend of Sam should have a good rosary."

"This is very nice, thank you. I'm assuming it's blessed?"

"What's the point of giving a rosary that hasn't been blessed?" Bobby said, with no malice in his voice. Loki then placed it around his neck and tucked it in his shirt. Sam thought this was peculiar, but wasn't going to call it sacrilegious, not knowing Loki's intent.

Loki then handed the next gift to Bobby, the book. He unwrapped it and stared at it in awe. " Well this is a rare one." He had done what Sam did and flipped it around in his hands. Careful of the binding. He then paged through it a bit and stopped and asked, "Where did you get this?"

Sam said it was a copy from Loki's collection. "This is a... MySpace page for deities… I have never seen some of this lore before…" He couldn't tear his eyes from the pages.

That is, until Loki spoke up, "There is a chapter in there on me. Don't judge me harshly when you get there though, I was a young kit." Bobby turned his head immediately. "You'll get there, so don't worry your scruffy face," and winked.

Sam scoffed. She can't put anything past him. Though, she wondered what was written on those pages.

Bobby closed the book and set it on his armchair, "Thanks Loki, you just remember our conversation."

"Next up! My Samanshine!" He handed her a slightly heavy box. She unwrapped it slowly to discover it was a brand new laptop.

"You have 3 terabytes of storage, tons of ram, and a built in cloud drive. It also has a separate processor to access the dark web should you need to access anything sinister from around the world."

"Wow Loki! Thank you! I would say this is too much, but I know you by now." She got up to give him a hug, but he merely pulled her into his lap.

"You're my lass. Nothin' but the best for you." She looked into his eyes and they were full of devotion. She kissed him on the lips. She felt a little trepidation, it was her turn to give Loki his gift. Sam turned to Bobby, "Does your piano still work?"

"Uh, not sure?" He replied.

Loki piped up, "Sure does! Is that my gift?" He asked excitedly bouncing her on his lap. "Are you going to play us a song?"

She bit her lip, "Yes." Sam knew Loki comprehended the significance of this gift, she was just as eager to play for him as he was to be an audience. She hopped off his lap and they followed to the library to find the piano in almost pristine shape.

She sat down and played a few notes to hear how it sounded. "Merry Christmas Loki." Her fingers started to play her favorite Cat Stevens song, she was a little shy at first, but found her groove...

"Well, if you want to sing out, sing out

And if you want to be free, be free,  
'Cause there's a million things to be  
You know that there are…"

Her voice was beautiful, and she didn't miss a beat. Loki stood a little straighter at the third verse.

"You can do what you want  
The opportunity's on  
And if you can find a new way  
You can do it today  
You can make it all true  
And you can make it undo  
You see, ah ah ah  
It's easy, ah ah ah  
You only need to know"

She finished and they clapped. Loki pecked her on the cheek, "Best gift ever. Thank you. Do you have another one in ya'?"

"I can manage one more. It's not a Christmas tune though."

"The night is long, I'll take care of those. Go on Sammy girl." She began to play 'I Don't like Mondays' by The Boomtown Rats. Loki helped sing the back up vocals, Bobby tapped along enjoying the entertainment.

The rest of the evening went swimmingly. Loki ended up playing carols while his hunters butchered their way through basic Christmas lyrics. The grumbling in Joy to the World was laughable, and who knew Jingle Bells had so many cuss words in it. They did have a Merry Christmas Eve, and there was still one more day of cheer to spread.


	13. Chapter 13

******CHAPTER** ** **13- Christmas Vacation Part IV****

 **Bobby POV**

"Why don't I ever learn my lesson?" His head throbbed and his bones ached. He laid in bed thinking about the last two days he spent with Sam and Loki. He was glad to be in her company again, and Loki was a good buffer, he kept things interesting too. As much as he didn't want to admit it, they made a cute couple.

He had never seen her smile so much. Life had royally shit on the both of them.

Shit, Sam was playing the piano again. He didn't think John knew how talented she was. That kid learned how to play mozart the first summer they spent with him. He reminisced about how he fixed up Mrs. Sponge's Cadillac for lessons from Sam. Guilt welled up in him when he realized what "carefree" Sam looked like. How he didn't do more to convince John to let give her a more normal life.

Son of a bitch if he was going to let her worry about him now. Maybe he could convince her to stay longer to get back on track. He couldn't ask for help though, could he? No.

... Little did he know Loki was awake and picking up on his musings.

Bobby came down to the kitchen to find Sam and Loki ready to start the day. Loki set the coffee pot on the table.

"Bobby, how long is your backlog?" Sam asked.

He squawked, "Ugh, do we need to go there at this hour?"

"Yeah, it's 10AM."

"Fine, the stack is there."

Sam leafed through the papers, "Bobby, this isn't organized or anything."

"I know I have more phone calls coming in from hunters on the job than I do cars now. The blasted phones constantly ring and I'm behind on both fronts."

"We'd like to help," Loki piped up.

"Oh sod off."

"Tough. You need a system Bobby," Sam said.

They offered to extend their stay a few days longer. They spent Christmas day organizing and prioritizing the work on the cars. Sam was eager to get put her mechanical skills to use and get the more complex jobs done. He was relieved to have an extra set of hands for those jobs. They set a schedule for the next two weeks to get all the cars completed and allocated time for new jobs to come in.

Loki pulled the phone records to see how many inbound calls Bobby was taking on a weekly basis. They ranged anywhere from 3-7 a day, between 5-30 minutes per call. He had Sam record new voicemails for each of the lines to sound more professional. He also reconfigured the lines so Bobby could transfer the call to the library if he needed to do research while on the phone. They couldn't do much to help Bobby with running Hunter Home Base, but they could try to make the workload more manageable.

Sam and Bobby put in long hours in the shop. He was tired and sweaty, but he needed a swift kick in the pants. He was getting old, but not old enough to give up and die yet, his joints still had some cartilage left!

They were working on replacing the piston rings on the Chevy and Bobby broke the silence. "Sam? I don't want to piss you off or nothin', especially after all they help you two have been giving, but there's somethin' I wanted to talk to you about."

"What is it Bobby?"

"That man of yours. I'm not sure he's a trickster." He braced himself for her anger, but it didn't come.

She put her wrench down, "It's ok. I don't think he is either. Was it something you read in the book?"

"Nah, it was all pretty straightforward. Its as if he perfectly imitates a trickster. But he's more than that ain't he?"

Sam wiped her hands on a rag, "Yea… he is. He is so much _better_ than that. I trust him, and honestly, I'm fine with it."

"You sure? I can do some more research."

"I'm sure. I don't think you'll have any luck anyways."

Bobby didn't really want to let it go, but they had done extensive research and never came across any being with that held so much power. He only prayed Loki would live up to his promises.

"Ok, why don't you cover those cylinders then."


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

Loki clapped and rubbed his hands together. "Well doll, where should we vacation? Anywhere you want. We can hit the sand in Hawaii, pop on over to Dubois." He pursed his lips and wiggled them around, "Paris, London baby why don't we go to Kokomo..."

She laughed. "I guess I haven't been anywhere with a warm sandy beach in a long time." He poked her. "Hey, keep your pants on! I'm thinking over here. If you can zap us anywhere, what about Thailand?"

He wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her temple. "You always keep things interesting don't you..." he mused. "Why don't you get packed and let me know if you don't have anything you want for our stay."

Sam's closest held everything she could practically need or want. Bathing suits, sun dresses, sex toys, sunglasses. The drawers were actually labeled. She filled her suit case and changed into the pink two piece and tied a sarong around her waist. She glanced at herself in the mirror and realized she did look cute in pink! She looked so much better than when Loki had found her. She had put on weight, and the dark circles under her eyes had almost completely gone away.

Sam actually took the time to put a little concealer under her eyes and brush her hair again. She looked fresh, normal, and human.

They met in the kitchen and breakfast was waiting for her. Two eggs, a piece of toast and fruit. Next to her were about 10 books. She sat down at the island and felt Loki's eyes on her. "Well, don't you look nice." He was wearing a Tommy Bahama button down with short khaki shorts and his elvis glasses around his neck.

She blushed at his compliment. "Thanks." She picked up a piece of toast and began looking through the books. She noticed they were all fantasy novels. Lord of the Rings, Jonathan Strange and Mr. Norell, Game of Thrones... "Are these suggestions or mandatory?"

Loki snorted at her, "Hardly. You can bring any books you'd like. You know how I like themes." Sam pulled a couple of the Harry Potter books closer to her. They finished their breakfast and he stood up and took her hand. "Ready?"

"As I can be." She replied.

In a flash they were in front a modest villa in Thailand. Sam gasped as the warm air hit her skin and she closed her eyes in the blinding sun. Loki pulled out a pair of sunglasses from his pocket and handed them to her. The sun was bouncing off Loki's golden skin and hair and he looked beautiful. She wrapped her body around him and squeed. Vincent barked at that moment and she reached down to pat him on the head. He laughed and spun her around. "Let's go chica," and pinched her butt.

They walked up the stone path to their getaway house. Once inside, the space was almost completely open to the sea in front of them. The kitchen was off the left and a bedroom to the right. She walked past it all and found herself on the patio. Vincent ran past her and was already sniffing around the beach marking his territory. There were hammocks tied to palm trees and a cabana with a large bed in the center. It only took a few steps before she found her feet in the warm sand. She turned around to see Loki watching her with his hands on his hips and he looked happy. A look she didn't think she had ever seen on him.

She smiled at him and walked back towards him. He didn't bother asking if she approved. He just cocked his head to the side and said, "Sugar, I'd give you the whole world." She knew those words to be true, she placed her hands on his face and kissed him gently on the lips. She pulled back slightly and his eyes were still on her mouth. "Last one in the water is a rotten egg!" She took off but stopped abruptly and shouted back, "... but not literally!" Loki was hot on her heels and swooped her up over his shoulder and ran towards the water.

"No, no no!" Sam yelled, but it was too late. She was officially dunked. She burst out of the water and playfully lunged at Loki and he allowed himself to be submerged. They played in the water splashing and diving for shells. Sam was on her back floating and Loki came up and placed his hands on her underside and was spinning her. She repositioned herself and wrapped her arms and legs around him. "Thank you. Thank you for everything."

"My pleasure. Are you getting hungry?"

"Yessss."

"Race you to the shore?"

"Nah, carry me." She grinned at him and splashed her feet..

He eyed her wearily. "I have created a monster."

"Fine." She dismounted from him, "I'll carry you." At first he didn't budge, but he acquiesced. It wasn't much work until the water was above her knees. She then bent over and lifted him onto her shoulder. He was heavy, but it wasn't a difficult task.

He hollered from behind her, "You can put me down Samsquatch!" It was only until she got to the stairs did she put him down.

"Easy peasy." Sam swiped her hands together, maybe a little out of breath.

"Thanks?" He chuckled and kissed her chastely.

"Such a quick kiss for such for my physical feat." She teased. "My reward for you would have been greater."

Loki stood before her, then pulled roses from behind his back, "Doth these make your heart more settled?" He handed them to her.

Sam held them to nose and breathed in deeply. "Indeed, my knight of mischief." She then touched the flowers down on his right shoulder, and then his left.

He sobered a bit and said in a slightly serious tone, "Before I would have traveled the less feared path, now you shall have my bravery. I endeavour to defend you, and be loyal. As you are the chink in my armour, my lady."

His words were a vow, that much was clear. The moment was over as quickly as it came when Vincent dropped a large stick in front of them and barked. Good timing dog.

Loki tossed the stick and they entered the villa. Lunch was an assortment of fruit, cheese and deli meat. He chimed up, "What do you want to do tonight?"

"I'm not sure. What do people do in paradise?" She responded.

"Make love on the beach until the sun comes up. Buuuut, we aren't normal people are we?" She blushed and shook her head. "We can have a bonfire and play 20 questions! Or we could play truth or dare!"

She laughed, "Play truth or dare with you? I'd rather exorcise a demon."

He hung his head dramatically and pouted, "Am I really that bad?"

Sam threw a strawberry into her mouth, "Yup!"

That evening when they laid down to sleep, hope lingered in the air. They were finally at ease and fell asleep in each other's arms.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15- Day 2**

It was paradise. Vincent was having a great time too. He would bring them sticks and his new tennis balls, they would throw them until he was spent. They laid on the cabana together, Sam was stretched on on her stomach and Loki was on his side trailing his fingers over her back. She enjoyed his lazy touches so much she didn't protest when he untied her top. She smiled into the pillow thinking about how much she has grown to care for him.

"Sam" he said softly.

"Yes?" She murmured back.

"This is the happiest I have been in centuries." He began tracing some of the smaller scars on her back. She tried to roll a bit, but he pressed her back into the mattress. Sam's breath hitched with his words. She dare not move in case he stopped talking. At this point, he put his head on the pillow so they were face to face, "Do you me to get rid of these scars for you?" It was an unexpected question but asked so sincerely.

"Hmmm." She sat up and crossed her legged. Her top was still cupping her breasts, but any movement could josel it out of place. She showed Loki her elbow, "This one I got when I was fifteen, I thought I would try to learn how to skateboard, but I hit a rock..." she pointed to her stomach," This one was from a bottle rocket." She chuckled remembering Dean trying to show her the safe way to light fireworks... he never forgave himself for that one." The ones on my shins are from being dragged. Oh! This one in my shoulder was a clean shot from Bella. I got lucky, it went straight through." She made the sign of the holy cross. She twisted around, Loki could see where the bullet had gone right through the anti-possession tattoo. " I had to get a new one, sooo I put it on the bottom of my foot." She extended her leg and wiggled her toes so Loki could see. He snatched her foot and began massaging her arch.

These were all the places she had been. "Thank you. But I guess I would like to keep them. Is there a way you could you fix my tattoo though? Dean and I got them together."

Loki cast her a mischievous smile, "That my darling, is easy. Can I add a little extra to it?"

She looked at him questionly, "If I don't like it, can you take it back?"

"Of course!" He rubbed his hands together and pressed two fingers into her shoulders. It was a tingling sensation and when she looked down and she saw a vine growing red roses budding from it. The tattoo wrapped around the top of her shoulders and then encompassed her shoulder blade. The vines surrounded her original tattoo, but never touched. Her skin was healed, and her old ink looked fresh.

She was enraptured by the flourishing pedals on her flesh. Her tattoo came to life before her, "It's beautiful." The roses varied in sizes, but they were all similar. There was also traces of gold in the black ink that added depth. It was extraordinary.

Loki had scooted closer and assessed his work. He caressed her shoulder, "It's not as beautiful as you." She surveyed his face and was humbled to see such an unguarded expression.

He kissed her and before she could get her bearings, she was on her back and he was straddling her. "Gotcha!"

With her quick reflexes she began to tickle him, he bounced on her. She yelped, "You're gonna break me!"

Loki pulled his hips back and laid flush on top of her, "Well I have already put you back together once". This time he kissed her passionately and demanded entrance into her mouth with his tongue. When oxygen became a priority, their lips detached and she gave him a huge smile, dimples and all, "Yeah, yeah you did."

Loki nipped at her bottom lip with his teeth. He planted kisses down her neck, accompanied with unhurried strokes along her ribs. Sam's bikini top was loose and he grazed his fingertips against the soft skin of her breasts. She moaned, digging her fingers into his back. He accepted this invitation to nudge her knees apart to slide his body in between her legs.

She could feel his hard length against her center and hot pleasure coursed throughout her body. Well this was a new sensation she thought. She had never been so aroused in her whole life, especially by a penis. She tensed up and Loki stopped immediately. "What's wrong? What is it?" His lips were red and he looked down at her with earnest concern.

"Um, it's nothing, I didn't mean to.. to stop this," gesturing between them.

"Well, we aren't going any further until you explain yourself." He rolled off her and she put her hand up on her face. She was certain she needed to remedy this, she didn't want him to have doubts.

"I'm sorry, I just- I've never actually been with a man before, and my attraction to you... overwhelmed me."

He stared at with with an intensity that made her retreat. He tried to sound calm but his eyes radiated something darker. He rolled his whole head, "Ummm... What do you mean you've never been with a man? Are you saying you're a virgin?"

"No, I'm not a virgin." she snapped back. "Well maybe, maybe technically?" Loki took a deep breath, sat up and rotated so she was facing his back.

He growled, "You either you are, or you aren't."

"Why are you being such a dick? You can't wait to be inside me, then be pissed you'd be the first one."

He pinched the bridge of his nose, "You're right, I'm sorry." He found the edge of the mattress and took a seat, hunched over. A few moments passed and Sam wasn't going to budge. "Will you sit down with me?"

He felt some pressure next to him and took her hand in his. He still couldn't meet her gaze, instead he rubbed small circles on the back of her hand with his thumb. "You underestimate the importance of your virtue."

Sam began to pull away, "You've got to be kidding me." He didn't let go, rather grabbed her other hand tugged her back down.

"I am serious. This changes things." Loki scooted back and rested against pillows. He patted the spot in between his legs.

She gave him a dirty look. "Please? I need you close," he pleaded. Sam hesitated, but crawled over. She rested her back on his chest, she could feel his heart pounding. He rested his hands on her stomach and brushed his lips against her neck.

"I have been running for millenniums now, and I- I'd like to stop for a while. There are things I need to tell you but I don't have enough courage yet." He dipped his chin in the crook of her shoulder. "You make me stronger. I didn't mean to hurt you. You are the most precious being in all of existence. Your virtue is a rarity, and it's imporant we respect that. We will have all the time we need."

Sam exhaled, she still didn't understand his preoccupation with her virtue, but she was beginning to understand that he needed to take it slow. "Are you asking me to stay with you?"

"Were you planning on leaving me?"

"No." She pressed her head into his. In a few short months, she could no longer could she imagine her life without him. She sighed, "Life is cruel Loki. As much as I want to believe we can carry on the way we are, I'm nervous…."

"I know sweetheart, I am too, not much, but enough to not want to go back to the man I am without you. You have domesticated me. A Winchester, domesticated me! Good grief, if my peers could see me now! I'd be laughed off the sacrificial altar."

She swiveled around and pointed her finger at him."Hey! You domesticated me first!" Loki tried to bite her finger and she continued, "I was all stake first and… stake again!"

"Both you and Dean gave me a run for my money at the college. I never had to fake my death for humans before. Cheeky monkey, you." He pulled her legs around his waist, "I'm never letting you go." Sam threw her bath suit top off, it wasn't covering any of her modesty anyway, and she enjoyed the warmth of Loki's chest against hers. "You are going to be the death of me!"

"No, it will take a lot more than this to kill you." She ran her tongue against his lips. If he was going to hold her "virtue" against him, then she was going to remind him it was his idea. She could feel him becoming hard again and she rubbed against him for friction.

"If you keep at this, you will kill me. At least my resolve, and I'd really like your virtue to remain intact until we consummate our marriage."

"Our what?!" She jumped back, and the only reason she wasn't on the other side of the cabana was his hands weren't firming gripping her ass.

His face was all devilish charm and his eyes danced with mischief. "Duh, that's the plan. I thought you were more perceptive than that Samanshine!" He bopped her on the nose.

She laughed. "You're overconfident."

"If you look up the definition of confidence, there's a picture of me, wearing only a banana hammock. That's how confident I am."

She leaned back and rested her weight on her hands. This cocky man in front of her plans to win her heart and marry her… unbelievable. She took her time to catalog this moment. The small amount of scruff on his face, his blemish free golden skin, the way his hair flips to one side… his lazy smile and the way his eyes shone. Sam was shameless in her appreciation of his body.

She slipped off his lap, "I have never thought of marriage before. I assumed I'd die a hunter, " she shrugged. Her breasts swayed and caught Loki's attention for a second.

"What do you think of marrying me?"

"I have a significantly shorter lifespan than you. What do you think of that?"

"I am a greedy man, I want everything you have to give. A marriage to me would be... unique to say the least."

Sam chuckled, of course it would. "Go on."

"To be honest, I'm not entirely sure. I have been giving it some thought and I think there are a few options. " Loki cleared his throat, "Sam, what I'm proposing should not be taken lightly. This is just our first conversation."

"Okay, Im listening."

"Under no conditions will I _ever_ leave your side. I will be devoted to you, on every level.

"There are two different levels of bonding. The first, would be for us to share our essence. It would almost be like our souls holding hands. I am powerful, and with you being human, you would burn if we bonded on a deeper level." Loki waited for her to acknowledge what he said.

"There is also the traditional human ceremony."

"That isn't bonding though. What is the second level you mentioned?"

"Clever lass. Well, it would be the deeper bond. Our souls would knot and merge as one."

"But you said I would burn…"

"Sammy girl, I don't know if you would or not. Don't freak out, but I'm not sure you are entirely human anymore."

She chewed on her bottom lip, "Is it what the yellow eyed demon did to me? My powers?"

"Yes, I don't think they are dormant." Sam began to fidget. "No matter how they came to you, they are yours. They are a tool, and you have the right to choose if you embrace them or not."

"It was practically Dean's dying wish I don't use them…"

"Well kiddo, he wasn't an expert on the supernatural. I can be your anchor. They could save your life one day, or someone else's. There is no telling what you're capable of."

"What if I fall into darkness?"

"There are shades of grey, but you're too bright to fall into the shadows. I would never let anyone manipulate or corrupt you. This is just one of the many things we need to discuss, and I want you to keep an open mind."

"Okay," Sam agreed.

"We could also do the bonding in steps if that's what you decide." She wasn't going to answer, but that seemed reasonable.

"Neither bond could be broken." His eyes burned into hers. "I want to have the deepest bond with you. I have been experiencing sort of a pull towards you since we have been together, and before that too I suppose." He hesitated, "Your essence calls to me, to bind you to me." He blushed and she grabbed his hand, she knew this was difficult for him. "Death will not separate us. Soooo... you need to be certain you can tolerate me for an eternity." The rest of what he had to say came rushing out, "Like I said, just food for thought. There is more to discuss."

She looked at him seriously, "I think we are past tolerating each other, but I understand it's more than that, and I think I feel this pull too. I don't think I could stand being separated from you now." She smiled climbed back into his lap. "Give me some time. Until then, how about we promise each other... promise each other to one another until later."

"Quite the poet you are Sammy Girl!" Laughing, he held her closer and repeated to her, "I promise myself to you, until later." He kissed her.

* * *

AN: Super long chapter, I wasn't sure where to cut it. I hope its not too boring for everyone.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16- Smut

"How about we go to the main island tonight and go dancing."

Sam grinned at him, "I have other ideas for tonight... Since we have promised each other ourselves.. until later, " she giggled.

He rolled them to the side, "Do elaborate my mon cheri."

She drew heart shapes on his chest, "I'd like to explore your body, and choose a spot for your tattoo."

"My tattoo? I hadn't thought of that… Where should we put it?"

Hmmm... Sam kissed his throat, slipped her tongue over his clavicle. She arched her back, and let her breasts brush his skin and worked her way down his body. Every kiss she dropped, scorched him as she searched for the perfect spot.

She made it to his hip and pulled his speedo down slowly with her index finger. He bucked against her touches as she scraped her teeth against his bone, she moved to the outside of his right thigh and placed one last kiss. Sam lifted her head and looked at him. "Here, this would be a good place," she trailed her fingers his muscular leg.

He eyed her from his position, "You little minx. Ok. Close your eyes and picture what it looks like." She felt Loki on the periphery of her mind, as she conjured the image, she mentally felt him zooming in and out, as if he was coaxing the design from of her.

When she felt his presence recend, she opened her eyes. She wasn't sure how long they were closed, but she needed to adjust to the bright sunlight. When she could focus her eyes, she saw Loki admiring his tattoo. It was exactly what she had envisioned. The style was similar to hers, and the vines intertwined between the blossoms of roses, and extended from 2 inches above his hip and fell a few inches short of his knee. It was larger than she thought it would be, but it looked like it belonged on him. She sat on the balls of her feet in awe she had marked him.

Neither of them anticipated how connected they were becoming. Their bodies sought each other, and more inhibitions fell away. Their movements were frantic as they tried to become one. Their breaths were ragged as they rolled and grasped at each other.

Sam wanted climb on his lap and f' him senseless but she knew they needed to take it slow. She was so horny it hurt and she needed relief. Loki was in the same position, and all she wanted was for him to be deep inside her.

She reached down to free his erection and stroke him. Sam could barely fit her hand around him, but didn't have time to think on that when he moaned into mouth. He rolled on his back and began licking her nipples as she straddled him. She could feel her own wetness on his leg and was grateful for the bottoms of her suit because it would be so easy to guide him into her tight center. His hand was on her backside when he slid her suit to the side and began rubbing her. She was pumping his cock when a his finger entered her, that was all it took to trigger her orgasm. As she began to cum, he curled his finger and she squeezed him harder, they both came undone and shuddered from their shared release.

She laid on top of him, unable to move. She pressed her lips to his chest and was finally able to raise her head to look at him, "My word…"

She fell off him laughing, they were both covered in one another cum, but it didn't bother either of them, they were just too damned relaxed.


	17. Chapter 17

As the sun set the next day, Sam looked herself over for their first official date. She regretted running her hands through the curls she put in her hair, her hands were sweating as she applied her lipstick. It's strange when you don't recognize yourself. Her younger self would have been proud she had a significant other and a stable life, but recent years taught her this was just an illusion. She took a shaky breath, and went to find Loki.

"Good evening beautiful, you look ravishing." He hooked her arm in his, "Shall we?" The next moment they were standing on a dock, the city was brilliantly lit with multi colored lights. As they approached, the streets were a hub of activity. There were a handful of tourists roaming about, but Loki navigated with ease.

He led them to a club off the coast. There were lights strung up that seemed to sparkle against the sunset and the breeze from the ocean kept some of the humidity at bay. She heard a guitar and some drums playing but couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from. The waiter lead them to their table and it was close to the dance floor. Was she really going to dance? This seemed magical to her.

Loki asked, "How's this?"

"This is fantastic! I'm out with my beau, on a beautiful night, what else could you ask for?"

The waiter spoke english and they ordered drinks. Loki teased Sam, "Are you going to eat the local catch tonight or would you rather eat imported beef?"

" Loki. Local fish is just fine." He reached his hand across the table, but then stood up and moved his chair next to hers.

At first she was surprised, but she liked this arrangement better. "Can't stand to be that far away from me?"

"I can't be close enough to you." Warmth bubbled inside her. He placed his hand on her thigh and slowly moved it up under her sarong.

She reluctantly stopped his hand from traveling further. "Music's nice," was all she stammer.

The server returned with fruity cocktails, Loki pulled out his swirly straw and threw it over his shoulder, "Those are for the tourists." Sam took her drink in hand and placed her plump lips around her straw and sucked deep while maintaining eye contact with Loki. He focused on her intensely and shifted closer to her, "Mmmm, I take back any comments about swirly straws."

Sam felt the alcohol fill her empty belly and giggled. She knew she was in for a buzz this evening. Over dinner, they constantly made googly eyes at each other as they shared their dishes. Loki ordered more cocktails, they were as strong as before.

Dinner hour was over for most of the patrons and there were a number of people dancing. The music was definitely local, it was upbeat and had a solid rhythm.

Loki stood, "Let's boogie."

"Cool, but I have to go to the ladies room first. I'll be right back. She wobbled as she stood up but was good.

On her way back to their table she saw Loki talking to an Asian man near the railing. She approached them and noticed his disheveled appearance, he had a bottle of wine in his hand. He was swaying a bit but it looked like a friendly conversation.

Loki noticed her instantly, "Rose, I'd like you to meet an old friend of mine, Gi Jong."

Sam didn't blink at the alias he created."Nice to meet you." She held out her hand and Gi Jong grasped her hands with both of his and shook them enthusiastically.

Loki was teetering on his heels and asked, "What brings you to to the island?

Gi Jong leaned against the railing, "I am visiting an orphanage in town and I felt the sky shift. I wanted to see what it who did it and who do I find? You!" He slung his arm around Loki, "Plus, I am out of wine." He shook his bottle a bit.

Sam looked curiously at Loki, and he shrugged, "What? It was supposed to rain."

Gi Jong's laugh was loud and contagious. "Ah, my friend, it is good to see you."

Gi jong took the last sip of wine and a little dribbled down his chin, he wiped it with his sleeve, "I bring you news you seek."

Loki pursed his lips as if deciding if he wanted to Sam to hear.

"What, do you not want to know?" Gi Jong asked. "Or you do not want me to say anything in front of your flower?"

"No, no, it's fine. What have you heard?"

"In America there is much commotion over a man by the name of Dean Winchester returning from the underworld."

Loki and Sam both squeeked in unison, "What!?" Sam's stomach dropped and her knees felt weak. She began trembling, "You- you're lying."

Gi Jong shrunk back and raised his hands up, he looked towards Loki for help. He took sympathy on the man, "Gi, Rose and I know Dean. Do you have any other info?"

Gi Jong became less tense, he looked between them, "No, sorry. You told me to keep my ear to the ground. I heard it from Naturals this morning, but I could not find you."

All the color from Sam's face was gone, "Thanks man, but we gotta go." Gi Jong placed his hands on their shoulders, "Many blessings. Until next time." He bowed and stepped back.


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18** **\- Believing**

Sam didn't even notice the change of scenery. "I need to see him. It might not even be Dean." Vincent did though, he trotted over and sat quietly.

Loki began to pace, "Ok, call Bobby and see what he knows. I will get you where you need to go."

Sam dialed Bobby and he confirmed that Dean was there and they were looking for her. "I'm on my way." Loki must have been overhearing their conversation because the next moment she was inside Bobby's kitchen. She looked around for Loki and he was nowhere to be seen, "GOD DAMMIT!"

Bobby came running when he heard her cursing and Dean was right behind him. Sam ignored Bobby and her eyes found Dean immediately. She was immobilized, "Heyya Sammy." As Dean approached her, she lunged at him. He deflected her quickly since she didn't have a knife.

"Who are you?" She hollered.

Dean shouted back, "LIKE YOU DIDN'T DO THIS?" Bobby interrupted and said he tested him every way he knew, that it's really him. It dawned on Sam it really was her brother. "I know, I look fantastic." Dean embraced his sister, but pulled back. He was relentless, "So tell me what did it cost. To bring me back, what it cost? Was it just your soul or something worse?"

Sam was a bit confused with this line of questioning, "You think I made a deal?"

It was Bobby who asked, "Did you?" The conversation continued between the siblings.

"Well I didn't."

Dean yelled, "Don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying." She stared Dean down.

"So what now, I'm off the hook and you're on? Is that it? You some demon's bitch?" He took a breath, "I didn't want to be saved like this."

Sam replied quickly, "You know Dean, I wish I had done it."

Her brother grabbed her by the shoulders, "There is no other way this could have gone down, tell the truth!"

Bobby was about to intervene but Sam shook loose, "I tried everything, that's the truth! I tried opening the devil's gate, hell, I tried to bargain Dean but no demon would deal. You were rotting in hell for months, for months and I couldn't stop it. So I'm sorry it wasn't me. Dean, I'm sorry."

As it went with arguments, it was over as fast as it started. "It's okay Sammy, you don't have to apologize. I believe you."

Bobby was practically a third wheel. He said, "Don't get me wrong, I'm glad Sam's soul is remains in tact but it does raise a sticky question-"

Dean interjected, "- If you didn't pull me out, then what did?"

The tension in the room quieted down, "Sam, mind telling us why you look like an ad campaign for a tropical island?"

She realized she was still dressed in a sarong with sandals. She pulled the flower from her hair and looked at Bobby, "Did you tell him?"

"Tell me what?"

Here goes, she took a deep breath. "I was in Thailand having dinner with my… my boyfriend."

"Your boyfriend? Boyfriend? How the hell did you get here so quickly?"

"I think we should all sit," Bobby put three glasses down and poured whiskey.

"Dean, you were gone. You left me all alone and it was rough. The worst experience of my life."

Dean had the decency to look ashamed. "He found me in a hotel room... Contemplating… I had a gun..."

"WHAT? Who is he _?"_

"He helped me, put my head back on, showed me how to live again." Dean was losing his patience. She rushed the last bit out and braces herself, "You've already met him, it's the trickster."

Deans temper exploded, "You've got to be kidding me! You must be some kind of fucked up to saddle up with that monster!"

"Don't talk to me that way! You know nothing about him, or us!" She knew this wasn't going to be easy, but she wasn't going to let him dictate her life anymore.

Dean gritted his teeth, "Clearly, I can see just how important you are to him. He just dumped you here."

That was a blow she hadn't expected. It was true. He abandoned her. Her mind drifted back to the evening they lay in front of the fireplace in Yellowstone, and his promise that he would defend them. She needed him right now, and he wasn't there. Her voice was flat, "He must have had his reasons, and he will be able to help."

Dean rose from the table and leaned down, "Sammy, you've made some pretty shitty choices and fucking the Trickster is the worst! I don't even know who you are anymore."

Sam slammed her first on the table and stood up. She slapped Dean across his face so hard he saw stars. "You arrogant prick! You're back from the grave for a day and you think you have the right to pass judgment on me! He has NOT abandoned me, if anyone has, it's you." With that, she walked out of the kitchen.


	19. Chapter 19

**AN:** Super short chapter, but more to come soon.

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

Dean was shocked. Bobby sat up a little straighter with a look of pride on his face. "Well son, you botched that up good."

"You're tellin' me." He took a swig from his glass and put it down with a clank. Bobby poured him more whiskey. "What should I do?"

"Give her some time. His name is Loki and he ain't half bad." Dean looked in Bobby's direction, eyebrows to his hairline. "I met him at Christmas. There is no doubt, he's coming back. If you want to make things right with your sister, play nice and give him a chance."

Dean took another sip, "How can you possibly be okay with this?"

"Like I said earlier, things were rough after you died. For the both of us. Sam and I fought about your remains, then she left. She said you would need a body to come back to. I heard stories from a few other hunters...She was on a mission to kill every goddamn thing. She was reckless and brutal. She wouldn't return my calls. Then I got an email, saying she was staying with a friend and getting help." He took a long swig from his whiskey, "Hell, I'm glad they found each other. It's odd, but when they came to visit, I didn't recognize her either." He pointed his finger at Dean, "But _that_ was a good thing. You didn't see her Dean. He's good for her."

"Shit, I really did fuck up didn't I?"

Bobby leaned back in his chair, "Yep."

Sam heard a knock on the door and knew it was Dean. She was so overwhelmed by the turn of events she didn't know what to do. She opened the door and he asked if he could come in. Sam moved away as to say yes. He walked in and sat on her bed. "Listen, I'm really happy to see you." He looked at his hands and rubbed them together. "You had every right to move on. You're my sister and I love you."

She sat down beside him, "I love you too. I'm glad you aren't in hell anymore."

"Me too."

She reached behind her neck and took off her necklace and gave it back to Dean. It was the one she had given to him when they were little kids.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it.."

"What was it like?" Sam asked.

"What, hell? I don't know, I must have blacked it out. I don't remember a damned thing."

"Thank god for that. Let's go do some research and see what we can find out."

Sam had changed into old jeans and a t-shirt she found in a drawer. They found Bobby in the library paging through books. He closed the book he was looking at, "I'm not getting anywhere here." He looked towards Dean, "Listen, no demon is letting you loose out of the goodness of their heart. They have to have something nasty planned. We don't know what they're planning and we have a pile of questions, we need help." Bobby paused, "I know a psychic, maybe she has heard the other side talking."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Sam's phone rang, the caller ID said anonymous. She answered it, and wasn't expecting to hear Loki's voice on the other end. "How you doing Sammy?"

Anger welled inside her, "Excuse me? Don't call me Sammy, you ditched me!"

There was only silence on the other line of the line. "Oh, and now you have nothing to say? Unbelievable."

"Fine SAM, you are dealing with some powerful entities right now, and I'm sorry if my self preservation is in overdrive right now!" He snapped into the phone. Shit. Loki rarely calls her Sam. "You're dealing with angels now."

"Bullshit. Angels aren't real. Someone would have heard of them," she scoffed.

"And that should make you afraid kiddo. Whoever this angel has never interacted with humans before, otherwise they would know they can't communicate in the way it's trying to." Loki was silent again. "Are you alone?"

"Yeah, Bobby and Dean are in the barn right now, warding the place. I think they are trying to summon it."

Sam could hear Loki actually swallow. "They should NOT be doing that! It won't make a lick of difference anyhow, they can't ward against an angel."

"Why? Aren't angels the good guys? Wait, how do you know so much about angels?"

"Doll, I have been around for a very, very long time. I have survived because it's none of my business. Heaven does not interfere much in the workings of humanity, not really."

"But they let the pagans do whatever they see fit?" Sam instantly regretted say that. "I'm sorry Loki, but you owe me an explanation."

Loki sighed, "Not over the phone." Sam was transported to their home. Their? She shook her head. If she wasn't agitated enough, Loki's presence would have been enough. He was pounding his feet, pulling on his hair.

She called out his name, but he didn't hear her. "LOKI!" He stopped in his tracks and look at her. He looked wild. He advanced on her quickly and placed his hands on either side of her face and dominated her mouth. It was the most passionate kiss she ever experienced, but she needed to focus. "Loki, please talk to me," she begged.

He pulled away and grasped her hands and lead her to the couch. She was scared, and he knew that. She looked into his green and golden eyes and said, "I. AM. HERE. For you, please tell me why you are so frantic." She put her hand on his chest and rubbed at his skin that was exposed from his button down. He calmed instantly.

"OK." He breathed out hard. "You know how I told you I would never lie to you?" Sam pulled her hand away and but Loki grabbed it and placed it back on his chest. "I haven't. I won't, you are too precious to me and that's why I am so..." he raked a hand through his blonde hair. She was getting more and more nervous the longer this went on. "Look, I am Loki. God of mischief and whatever, but I wasn't born Loki. I was created. By God. I am Gabriel, an archangel," his words came out so quickly, she was getting light headed.

Her mouth fell open, she could feel her jaw hanging, and she couldn't close it.

Loki kindly took his hand and pressed her mouth shut. She stared at him. He was waiting for a response, and all she could do was blink. She took a deep breath, and her eyes never left his face. She knew she cared for him deeply, this is what she had been waiting for, his confession.

She licked her lips, and pressed them to his tenderly. It was his time to be in shock. "Loki..." she whispered. "Gabriel..." Sam pulled away and locked eyes with him. "You could have been an alien for all I knew, but that doesn't change how I feel about you. You are wonderful, and funny. Irritating and more than I can handle. So please, go on, I'm here for you."

"Samantha Rose," he breathed and kissed her passion. Having her name spoken by anyone else would have been unsettling, but she wanted to hear it again.

"Samantha Rose."

She was going to faint if he kept kissing her with so much vigor. She grabbed his neck and pulled him into her. He clinged to her and spread her legs, she was sitting between his legs pressing himself into her. Sam continued her ministrations and grinded into him.

"Gabriel."

"Yes, yes" he whispered between huffed breaths.

Sam straddled him, gazing into his eyes. "When we get out of this, I am claiming you," he said in a husky voice and rested his forehead against hers. "Do you remember I told you something could be on the horizon?" He paused, "That's what I was doing, I confirmed my suspicions. The apocalypse has begun."

"Apocalypse? No, that can't be. That's ridiculous. What does this have to do with Dean?"

She shifted off him and he continued,"The prophecy says Lucifer will rise and bring an end to this world as we know it. He was cast down from heaven and sealed into a cage. There are 666 seals, and only 66 need to be broken for him to be free." He hesitated, "the first seal has been been broken... when a righteous man sheds blood in Hell. As he breaks, so shall it break."

She was flabbergasted. "Dean?" She rubbed her face with her hands. "Is aware of any of this?"

Gabriel shook his head, "I don't see how he could be. But Heaven doesn't just drop down to say hi. Or especially to rescue the soul of a hunter. Something bigger than the apocalypse is happening as well. We are fucked, so fucking fucked, and this is wrong." He jumped to his feet and his hands were pulling at his hair again. "We need to come up with a plan. Quick!"

"You say that like you're joining this battle."

"I am, for you..." he gazed back up to him. She knew he didn't want to. "You will not deal with this on your own." He let out a long sigh, "This is my family too. For now I think right now I should stay in hiding as Loki for as long as I can." Sam stiffened, "Don't worry, I am coming with you. As unhappy as Dean will be at my presence and us, this is an advantage."

Sam brushed her hand on the side of his face. He reached for both her hands again.

"I can put up a shield to hide myself from the angel but if I feel it slipping, I will leave if you aren't in immediate danger. I've never heard of this Cass before, but I also haven't been home in over 2,000 years. This angel must be strong considering the power it took to retrieve Dean."

"Are you saying this angel is more powerful than you?"

"Pfft, No. But they must have the support of heaven to yank a soul from Hell. Whoever this is, they're not concerned with repercussions." Sam looked off into the distance.

"I can see your gears turning Sammy Girl, and no, I couldn't have saved Dean. This angel has an army behind them." She relaxed a bit. "Those errands I have been running lately? Well, I have been trying to feel out alliances and eliminate enemies."

"How aware of this possibility were you?"

"It was a precaution, I didn't know. There has always been a prophecy of an apocalypse, just a matter of when and where really. Just so you know, I did kill Ruby." Sam was unpleased to hear this, but Gabriel waved his hands nonchalantly, "Before you say anything, she was planning on manipulating you into drinking demon blood to strengthen your powers, - which we will need to talk about again."

"The longer I can remain Loki, the better because I can't imagine I will be able to suss out information once folks find out I'm actually an Archangel."

"If this Castiel angel doesn't say anything, can't you carry on the way you always have?"

He spun on his heels, "If I thought you would walk away, I woulda' zapped us into a pocket universe, and I would be licking honey out of your navel right now. But we both know, you can't.

For some reason Sam felt embarrassed, "You know me so well."

"I do toots, now let's get back to Dean and Bobby before this angel finds them."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 20- Introducing**

Bobby was sprinkling crushed bones in the bowl to start the ritual when Sam and Gabriel showed up. "Stop!" Gabriel shouted.

"Jesus boy, you're going to give me a heart attack." Dean and Bobby both looked in their direction. "Sorry Bobby, didn't mean to scare you."

"No, no. It's fine. Glad you pulled your head outta' your ass."

Dean took a hard stance, "Sam, _Trickster."_

"Dean-O, good to see you. Always a pleasure." Sam elbowed him in the ribs, "Anywho, whatever you guys are doing, you gotta' stop."

Dean had natural opposition to him, "Why should I do anything you tell me?"

"Because I trust him and we don't have time to bicker about this," Sam stated.

Dean threw his hands in the air, "Right, like I'm not living on borrowed time again."

Loki stepped in, "No Dean, you're not. You're back, from the DEAD I might add. Be grateful for the time you have. But right now, you are trying to summon the angel that pulled you from hell. Once you do, _then_ the clock starts ticking."

"Bullshit!"

"Heyyy, that's what your sister said too. Tick Tock Dean."

Dean suspended his disbelief for a moment, "I want answers and you're giving me more questions!"

Before anyone could respond, the barn began to shake, the light bulbs exploded showering them in sparks, and the barn doors burst open. Gabriel immediately raised his shields, Dean took a few steps forward, and Bobby was close to his side, and Sam took a defensive place in front of Gabriel.

Bobby and Dean both started unloading their shotguns into the angel's chest as he strode towards them. "Stand down boys!" Gabriel shouted, "You're just wasting bullets."

"Who are you?"

"I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition."

"Yeah,Thanks for that."

The angel took in the others and dismissed them, "We need to talk Dean. Alone."

* * *

AN: I know, SUPER SHORT but I wasn't sure where to break it up...


	22. Chapter 22

AN: The last quick chapter was 21, I just mislabeled it and don't know how to change it...

* * *

Chapter 22 - Rising

Sam and Dean were speeding down the road after finding their fellow hunters dead, but Dean really put the pedal to the metal after Sam had encountered Hendrickson in the rest stop bathroom. Sam was still upset Gabriel was nowhere to be seen and had no way to contact him, but she closed her eyes and prayed to him. 'Gabriel, if you can hear me- I think Bobby is in trouble, we're finding bodies of hunters and we don't think we can get to Bobby in time. Please, if you can hear me, help him'.

The Impala ripped down the driveway and fought their way through the house to find Bobby and Gabriel in the yard. They had all described the symbols of the ghosts they had run ins with Gabriel explained, "It's the Mark of the Witness."

"Witness, witness of what?"

"Follow me," Bobby said and lead them through the house and down the stairs.

"Bobby, what is this?" Sam asked.

"Someplace safe, you idiot. It's solid iron, completely coated in salt." He opened the door, "One hundred percent ghost-proof."

Gabriel whistled and Dean laughed, "You're awesome." All four of them shuffled in the panic room. Bobby asked, "Mark of the Witness? That sounds familiar."

"These folks died unnaturally, the symbol you saw? Well, they were forced to rise, and that type of power leaves a mark, hence the name. This is a mile marker, part of the prophecy."

"What prophecy?" Dean asked, he looked to Sam, "What aren't you telling us?"

Dean went to stand and Gabriel stopped him, "Back off bro."

"Don't bro me!"

Okay okay… well the bad news is that the Apocalypse has begun.

"And?"

"And what? It's all bad news. Sprained ankles and broken necks bad."

Dean spun around, "This is why I can't get behind God."

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"If God doesn't exist, fine. Bad crap happens to good people, that's how it is. And no rhyme or reason, just random, horrible, evil. I get it, okay? I can roll with that. But if he is out there, what's wrong with him? Where the hell is he while these decent people are getting torn to shreds? How does he live with himself, you know? Why doesn't he help?"

"Found it." Bobby called out. All eyes were on Bobby, "The spell to stop this you idjits. If I translated correctly…"

Gabriel peered over his shoulder, "Looks good, but you need to cast the spell over an open fire."

"We can use the fireplace in the library, but that means leaving this room for the ingredients. Unless…"

"On it." Gabriel disappeared in a flash.

"Uhh, that's bizarre, but really handy," Dean said.

Sam lightly punched him in the shoulder, "Good thing he's on our side, yeah?"

"Whatever," Dean went back to making salt rounds.

"Dick."

"Bitch."

They both chuckled, Sam was happy to have her brother walking among them again. Gabriel appeared in the room and set down the heavy hex box and other ingredients.

"Phew, it's scary upstairs. Fireplace is going though." They all set about finishing their tasks.

Bobby took the lead, "Cover each other, and aim careful. Don't run out of ammo until I'm done, or they'll shred you. Ready?"

Gabriel squeezed her hand before the headed upstairs. He adrenaline was pumping and she focused on being alert. They were bombarded with even more ghosts than before,they managed to deflect all of them, except the one that stabbed Dean.

Gabriel had been swinging a crowbar, he used Bobby's ingredients rather than conjuring up new ones, and he could have made an open fire appear in the panic room, but he didn't. Gabriel came up behind Sam and spoke softly into her ear, "You needed to do this as a family. How are you holding up?"

She hugged him tightly, "Just barely." She was trying not to cry. "I'm so tired Loki."

Dean stumbled into the room holding his stomach, "What did you do to my sister, why is acting like such a girl?"

Both his eyebrows shot up and his jaw dropped, he let go of Sam, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, a couple of ghosts shouldn't make her weak in the knees."

Gabriel bared his teeth, "You must have lost a lot of blood if you think that's appropriate."

"This? Its a scratch," he moved his hand and showed his bloody shirt, the skin was frayed and it was deep. "If we really are gonna' face an apocalypse, do you really think babying her is the way to go?"

Sam heard a grunt from Dean, Gabriel had been so quick when he punched her brother's wound. "Tell me Dean, is this what you want your sister to feel? Pain!?"

Bobby heard the commotion, "What in the hell is goin' on in here?" Dean pointed his finger at Loki. "Really Son? Why don't I believe you."

Sam was done, she needed to leave before she crumbled. She hugged Bobby, "We're going back home, call us if you hear anything?"

"Sure thing." Bobby reached out and shook Gabriel's hand.

"Toodles."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23- Dealing**

Sam scrubbed her face, then she brushed her teeth. It had only taken two days for the bags under her eyes to return. She couldn't stop those days from looping in her mind.

"Sammy, let's go to bed." She followed him out of the bathroom and he turned down the bed and she shimmied out of her pants. A look of horror came across his face when Gabriel saw the huge bruises forming on her bottom half from being crushed by the desk.

"Shit, I should ice these."

"Lie down," Sam did as she was told and Gabriel's hand hovered above her. Soft gold light emitted from his palm, "This is my grace. Its essentially my soul."

Her voice was barely above a whisper, "Y- you healed me with your soul?" He nodded, his eyes were round and full of warmth. "I love you," she said without hesitation.

"I love you too." He leaned down and placed a kiss on her temple. He wrapped himself around her, and she fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

Sam woke the next morning disoriented, something wet and warm was attacking her face. Her world was blurry, and she swiped whatever it was away. Vincent barked and was wagging his tail. "Lay down." He licked her face once more before lying down and rubbing his wet nose into her arm for more affection. She heard Gabriel's laugh and rolled over to see him. "Does he do this to you too?"

"Sometimes, but I don't stop him. It's like a morning shower."

"Gross…"

He leaned in and sniffed her forehead, " We should probably brush his teeth."

Sam got out of bed and washed her face. "You know, I've never seen your bedroom before."

His arms were behind his head, "That's because I don't have one. I sleep in a hammock in the attic."

"What? You have the whole third floor!"

"Yeah, well… that space is zero g. I tried sleeping in there but I kept bouncing off the walls."

"Loki, you're insane." She poked him in the chest.

"Yup! Wanna see?"

Sam started jumping on the bed, "Hold on, I gotta get prepared."

He laughed, "Rule 1, don't jump up there." He rubbed his head. "Rule 2, no clothes."

"Got it," she stripped off her panties and shirt, "And got it. Let's go!"

Gabriel deposited his pants in the hallway while chasing Sam. They got to the door, "My lady."

She twisted the knob, it looked like a typical empty room. Sam had one leg through the door when she pushed off with the other. She was weightless! If enjoying a hot tub naked was gratifying, this was well beyond that. She danced in the air. She approached the ceiling and tapped it and was heading back down. "Loki! This is amazing!

He had yet to cross into the room when he held his hand up as if speaking into a radio, "The Trickster has landed. That's one small step for a pagan and one giant cock for my beloved."

She giggled, "Try again angel."

" Ooo, so sassy. I like it. You're so attractive, the gravitational disturbance is causing my galactic center to elongate."

This time she laughed, he bounded towards her. Their bodies collided with a small thud and they spun mid-air holding each other's arms.

Sam said "You know, I've always considered myself to be a pretty grounded person, but apparently I have to make an exception when it comes to you."

"Nice."

Sam's stomach grumbled loud enough for Gabriel to hear. "Sorry, I haven't eaten in… a while." She was disparaged when she recalled their situation.

"Gravity setting in for you hun?"

No matter what they were in for, he always made her feel better. She bumped into him playfully, "Yeah, how do we get out of here?"

Gabriel's head bobbed from side to side, "Well, a little to and fro, just gotta' bounce out. Follow my lead." He was graceful as tapped the ceiling and the floors. He clung to the door jamb, and lowered himself to the floor. He stepped out on both feet and held his hand out to her. "It can be a little disorienting."

She felt her foot being tugged back down and she felt her weight carry all the way up her body as she crossed the threshold. "Whoa, so weird," and stumbled into his warm embrace.

"How about we get dressed and we pop over to that crumpet place you like. I'm sure Vincent would like to come too."

It was a typical overcast day, not terribly windy or damp. After breakfast they untied Vincent and walked past the Aquarium and found a bench on the dock. Gabriel looked towards the sky, "I don't blame Dean for his behavior."

"You don't?"

He put his hand on her knee, "I have a conception of what hell can be. Though, who knows what he experienced. Time moves faster there Sam, four months is roughly 40 years."

She gasped, "No… he said he didn't remember any of it."

"A human soul isn't designed to withstand that degree of torture. They break, corrode, become the demons you two are so good at ganking."

Sam immediately tensed up, "Wait, you're telling me that demons were once human? That Dean would have turned into the thing that he hates most?"

"Eventually, yes."

"What about my dad? Do you think he was able to withstand it or do you think he tortured others? Dean couldn't have been the first "righteous" man in hell... Why was my brother the one to break the seal?"

Gabriel sighed, "That's a lot of questions kiddo… Let me explain more about angels since it's my brother wants out of his cage."

"You mean the devil."

"Lucifer. Our true form can't be perceived with your mortal eyes. Hence, the shattering glass and burning of the eye sockets… We need a vessel in which to take form."

"Like what, a demon?"

"No, we need permission by the host. We can't just pick someone at random like a demon can."

"So you're telling me your body is still someone else's?"

"Hell no, I crafted mine."

She was quick to retort, "How do explain your height?"

Gabriel swatted the air. "I am a perfect specimen of the time I created my vessel."

"Huh? I will save my questions for later. Go on."

"Every angel has a true vessel, in which our power is at its greatest strength in human form. Certain people are more compatible with our grace than others, sometimes it's bloodlines, sometimes it's random. I think the apocalypse is occurring because Lucifer has found his one true vessel."

"Well isn't that just spiffy. Can't you transport them to the moon or something?"

"No, and it's more complicated than frowned, "Sam, I think it's you."

Sam was on her feet as quick as someone scared of bees, "Get the fuck out of here Gabe!"

"I wish I could tell you otherwise, but the abilities you have, the battle royale set up by Azazel, it's more than orchestrated ."

"You're trying to tell me this is fate? I died, I got killed by Jake! He won! I'm not his true vessel."

"He may have killed you, but you're here in the flesh now. I traced your lineage back and…" Gabriel cleared his throat, "You and Dean are descendants of Cain and Abel."

Her face contorted, "From the bible? Didn't Cain kill Abel?" Gabriel, what does this have to do with anything?"

"They were real people, siblings. Like you and your brother. As it is in heaven, so shall it be on earth." He paused, "If you are the Lucifer's vessel, then the potential that Dean is another angel's vessel skyrockets." She stared dumbly at him, "Michael, my other brother."

"This is ludacris, incestuous even!"

"I'm giving you all the facts, I'm laying out all the corner pieces, what more do you want?."

She snapped, "I think I have done a pretty damn good job compartmentalizing but I'm running out of cubbies to stuff all this shit in."

"Do you think this is easy for me? I left heaven, I left my Father's side! Do you have any idea how much that hurt? Now, my brother wants to end the world and I've aligned myself with the two people that will bring upon his death!"

Guilt welled up in Sam because she didn't realize this was as difficult for him as it was for her. "They will stop at nothing to end each other."

"We would never say yes, to either of them."

"This is war Sammy. We can't put anything past them. You can say you will never say no, but you don't know my family."

"...But you know mine." Her tattoo began to tingle when she touched her palm to his leg. It wasn't an unusual sensation since he gave it to her, generally she payed no mind because it always warmed her heart. "Whatever is coming, we will deal with it. Family don't end in blood. Mine or yours. Now for my abilities, I think it's time I embrace them."

He kissed her, " I love you so damned much."

"I love you too," Sam leaned into him.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24- Embracing

* * *

The day was still early when they arrived to a desolate bar. Sam couldn't tell you what state they were in, but the air was dry and there were storm clouds on the horizon.

"Inside there are two demons, a hooker, and a bartender, bad dum tss…"

"Not funny Loki."

"I like that you call me by both my names, and Gabe."

"Well there are many sides to you dear, so what are we doing here?"

"You are going to kill the demons with your mind." He handed her the rosary Bobby had given him.

'That's not possible' she thought, but she felt Gabriel's hand on the small of her back pushing her forward and they walked into the bar.

"Hello heathens!" He snapped his fingers and the brunette behind the bar and hooker vanished leaving them alone with the two large burley demons. They stood and flashed their black eyes as they walked towards them when she blinked- without further ado, both were tied to a chair inside a devil's trap.

Sam commented, "Not wasting any time are you?"

Gabriels announcer voice resonated throughout the bar as he spoke into a microphone in his hand, "Don't let yourself be distracted by their beauty, your contestants here have killed countless people, maimed even more, and are before you for your viewing pleasure! This dreamy eyed demon likes to fornicate with trees and squash midgets, while demon number 2 likes to tie up old woman and drain their blood!"

The lights were flashing a multitude of colors and Loki had a huge grin on his face that fell immediately when Sam glared daggers at him.

"Sorry, got a little carried away. Not used to having a partner." He moved to stand behind the tied up demons.

"Obviously." The bar returned to its original ominous feel, and she felt a little less objectified. The demons were thrashing in their seats, and she was grateful for the gags.

She closed her eyes and let a calm wash over her. She rolled the beads of the rosary over her callused fingers. Gabriel believed she could do this, so she opened her mind to the possibility as well. Once her mind was clear, Sam concentrated on the demon on the left. It's malignant energy skirted the barriers in her mind, she ran along it, repulsed by the very nature of it.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica," when she had grasped the evil, she released it in shock. The purity of the hatred stung her. Her eyes bulged and caught Gabriel's, his confident reply was all the encouragement she needed, "Don't be afraid, you're going to free this man."

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus..." she tugged at the evil at first, she could feel it draining from him as she corralled it. "... _invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine...quem inferi tremunt...Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine."_ She could feel its entirety in her grasp, it appalled her. With one thought, she crushed it.

With the mental strain gone, she had nothing to hold onto and collapsed into herself on the floor. She was overcome with shame. She couldn't tell where her feelings began and the demon's ended. Hate, pain, guilt... she had never reviled herself so much. She jolted when Gabriel caressed her, however she calmed when she heard Gabriel's voice, "Come back to me."

She rolled over on the sticky floor, "Gabe?"

"Yeah babe, you did it." She got on all fours to get up when her stomach lurched, vomit spewing from her mouth, barely missing his shoes. He helped her up and to a seat, and bent at his waist to assess her.

He handed her a handkerchief from his pocket before going behind the bar to get her water when she shouted, "Whiskey!" Her vision cleared enough to see demon #2 smiling behind his gag, titillated by her discomfort. "What are you looking dick, you're next."

Gabe handed her the glass of whiskey and she downed the shot, setting her glass next to the bottle on the table. "Sammy, I can take care of this one. We can take a break."

She was a bit perplexed, but there was so much about her counterpart she didn't know, "You can? Tell me what it's like when you do it."

"Hmmm." He squeezed his chin, "It's like a snuffing out a flame, except I can feel the purification happening through my grace."

Sam downed another shot because her mouth tasted like a dumpster. "Interesting." she said. 'Snuff, not drag'. She stook and literally shook herself off and stepped in front of the demon. She concentrated on the person in front of her, past the demon. She closed her eyes and saw him returning to his family, mowing the lawn, pumping gas… mundane things.

She clutched the rosary to ground herself, and retained her immediate attention on her task in front of her. She kept a veil between the demon and the man fixed firmly in her mind. She envisioned the man as the beach ball, and the demon as the air filling it. With this thought, she was able to muffle the evil and she stretched her mind to try to encompass them both.

With this conception, she compressed them. The demon's presence bulged with every squeeze, though under no circumstances would she touch it. It was pinballing for an escape, Sam cast another mental canvas to contain it. The pressure was reducing, she continued to compact the ball until the evil center was deflated and she felt so much wiggle she had to let go.

She hesitantly opened her eyes, to see black smoke dissipating near the floor. She took a few steps back, "Did I do it?"

Gabriel turned to her, "Sure did, kiddo! You were brilliant!" He hugged her. "I was monitoring you both times! You did exceptionally well with this one." He pointed to the man slumped in the chair.

She got caught up in his excitement for a moment, but the reality set it. "Will they be okay?"

"I will set it right and erase their memories."

"Thanks. Your analogy was really helpful, but this… "

"Oh whatever, just eat those thoughts. I've met numerous humans that can do things they "shouldn't" be able to do. They don't all use them for their own gain."

She stewed on this for a bit, and conceded with one more shot of whiskey. "Okay. Home?"

* * *

AN: Smut, smut, smut, smutty smut smut... look forward to next chapter!


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25- Resting**

The house was quiet after dinner and the sun was setting. Sam had begun to clean the table when she felt Gabriel's hands wrap around her waist. He began kissing her neck and she nearly dropped the plate.

She turned around and he pushed her back against the counter. The soapstone was hard against her back so he lifted her on the edge. Their height difference was staggering, but it gave Gabriel direct access to her chest. She pulled off her shirt and tossed her bra, and he cupped her breast with his hands and licked around her nipple. She arched her back and he set about giving his attention to her other breast, before pulling her pants off.

He kneeled and swiped his tongue up her inner thigh, he pressed her legs down with his hands and nestled his head between her legs. She shivered as he swirled his tongue around her clitourus and he pressed his tongue inside her. She was coming undone, and she clenched his head but he didn't stop. He continued pleasuring her until she yelled out his name.

She looked down to see him grinning at her, with wet swollen lips. He kissed the inside of her thigh again before standing. He pressed his hard cock against her, she reached down and stroked him through his trousers and wished he didn't have pants on. She wanted him deep inside her, but knew that wasn't an option this evening. He responded by rubbing her clit with his thumb and she opened her legs. Her head rested against the cabinetry and her eyes fell shut as he slid a finger in her.

She put both her feet on the counter and he kept plunging two fingers into her. He pinched her nipple and squeezed hard until she came on him again.

She was so tight from cumming so hard it almost hurt. "Stop, stop making me cum." She poked him and tried to get down from the counter, her legs were so wobbly she had a hard time standing.

She ripped his pants down and shoved him onto a chair. His gaze was intense, and the only reason she blinked was for the purpose of batting her eyelashes. Sam licked her lips and ran the tip of her tongue over his throbbing cock. He moaned beneath her, and she pressed her tongue along his shaft before before swallowing as much of him in her mouth.

She took her small hand and wrapped it firmly along his base and jerked him off as she bobbed her head.

He could see the reflection of her backside in the oven glass, "Mmm, spread your legs more." She obliged and felt herself tightening at his words. Gabriel was gyrating into her as her throat opened, and she could feel her wetness dripping down her leg.

Sam was perfectly balanced with one hand around him and her mouth, and the other massaging his balls.

As he groaned, she hummed in harmony on his cock. His frantic gestures made her cum again as he spilled into her mouth. She took as much as she could, but his load dribbled down her chin and it was ecstasy. He tasted divine and she lapped it up before falling on her bum laughing.

He held his cock, convulsing and laughed with her. "We're so good at this," he said.

"Hell yeah we are. I have never came without being touched before." She reached down and touched the pool of cum between her legs." She realized her tattoo had been tingling the whole time and now it felt as sedate as she did, as if it was an extension of herself.

"Well, I have never experienced anything like this before…" he wiped his brow. "Let's continue this in the shower."

Two more orgasms later, they were both spent. She laid against him as he brushed her wet hair. "Gabe, do you think I will have a vision tonight?"

"I'm not sure love, do you want one?"

"It's not that I do or don't, but I had visions in the past, since I've opened that door again, I wonder if its a possibility."

She felt the comb run through her hair again, "I can stay on the periphery of your dreams tonight."

His fingers were working the top part of her head, she could tell he was braiding her hair, "Yeah, thanks."

"Good. Hair tie?"

She took the tie off her wrist and handed it to her. She ran her fingers along the braid, it felt more complicated than anything she could have done. "How does it look?"

"A braid suited for a queen m'lady."

* * *

It wasn't long before they both drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

 _She recognized herself, Dean, and Castiel in a motel, but someone else was there too. Dean asked the question she wanted to know, "Okay, who are you and why should I care?"_

 _Castiel introduced him, "This is Uriel. He's what you might call a specialist."_

 _Dean questioned, "What kind of a specialist?" Uriel didn't respond, he looked to Castiel, "What are you gonna do?"_

" _You, both of you, need to leave this town immediately." Castiel said in his monotone voice._

" _Why?"_

 _Uriel stood straight,, "Because we're about to destroy it."_

 _She watched as she and her brother shared a look of horror, Dean was pissed, "This is your plan? You're gonna smite the whole town?"_

" _We're out of time, the witch has to die. The seal must be saved," was Castiel's response._

 _Sam was astonished, "There are a thousand people here."_

 _Uriel corrected her, "One thousand two hundred fourteen."_

"And you're willing to kill them all?" Sam's thought process followed the words she saw coming from her mouth.

" _This isn't the first time I've purified a city."_

 _..._


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26- Delaying**

Gabriel POV

Sam and Gabriel woke immediately after her vision and sat upright. Gabriel shook his head, "You saw I take it?"

How his brothers and sisters have fallen if they determined sending Uriel was a solution. Apprehension welled within him, it had been far too long since he has been to his Father's kingdom. That isn't the home he wants to return to.

"Gabe?"

"Yeah, it will be fine."

Her skin blazed in comparison to his, it was almost too much when Sam touched his back, "What's up?"

Their room was dark, though he could still make out each and every feature on her face. He stilled when he locked onto her deep green eyes. The small link between them- inked on his skin emanated strength and love.

He huffed out a breath, "Nothing, just seeing Uriel caught me off guard. You know, plus their disposition for smiting."

"Yeah, well that's not gonna' happen." She shifted in front of Gabriel and began massaging his shoulders, "Mmm… You're so good to me." He closed his eyes and let her fingers work. With every movement he relaxed more. She always smelled sweet, like lilacs and the sea, having her near sent all his senses in overdrive, always.

He became aroused, and lost himself in the taste of her mouth. He pinned her to the bed when she interrupted him, "Gabriel?"

"Yea, darling?" He attacked her throat.

"As much as I love this, we- we need to make a plan."

"Now? Let us cum first," he bit her gently and rubbed his nose along her skin and breathed her in.

"No, Loki… Apocalypse, remember?"

He mumbled, "That," into her neck and heaved himself off her with a sigh. "Can't you at least give me a hand job? It won't take long." He crossed his fingers over his heart.

He saw a smile play on her lips, he knew how much she loved his playful antics. He pulled his pants down and showed her his cock, wearing down her resolve. With his finger, he slid her breast out of her low tank top and circled her nipple. Everything about Sam was delectable, he became even harder.

Sam slipped her other breast out and straddled him. "Two minutes." She took him in her hand and rubbed him up and down. He could feel the heat pooling from her center.

Reaching down, he moved her panties to the side and rubbed her clit as she pumped him. He loved how her perky tits bounced in his face and he grabbed them with his free hand, alternating one in his mouth and then the other. He was getting close, and her arousal was coating his fingers. He abruptly slammed two fingers into her, she grabbed his dick even harder and they both came together.

Sam teased, "Okay cowboy, how long was that?"

Gabe held up his pointer finger. He huffed out his answer with his eyes shut, "One minute, fifty four seconds." He heard Sam laugh, but his mind was still hazy.

"Meet me downstairs when you recover. I'll put on the coffee." She patted his leg, and he was left alone with his senses.

It was half past four in the morning, he followed the aroma of brewing coffee. It was one of his favorite house blends from Bacco Cafe. In the kitchen he found Sam on her laptop at the island.

She was solely focused on the computer."Knowing the population is 1,214 is extremely helpful narrowing down the town. There are only four towns that fit the bill according to the U.S. census."

He poured them both a cup and sat down next to her. "Which one do you think it is Samanshine?"

"Not sure. I still have to check out the news of the last two towns." He was content to watch her squint at the screen, she was so cute when she focused. "Dammit. Nothing unusual in the papers." He touched the brim of her cup and cooled it down the temperature he knew she liked it at.

"Thanks." She typed away furiously at the keyboard. He looked at the site she was on and she was scouring the police records.

"Bingo! Mahnomen, Minnesota."

She turned the screen to Gabriel. He skimmed over the report. "Looks like this guy swallowed and choked on razor blades in Halloween candy? Humph, my night of free candy is ruined."

Sam rolled her eyes, "Halloween is in two days. This must be seal related." She picked up her coffee mug and took a sip, "It's a straight shot from Sioux Falls, shouldn't be more than a couple hours drive."

He scowled, he didn't want to take a sit out on this but he didn't want to be revealed to his siblings just yet, "Sammy…"

"I know, Gabe. There are other ways you can help. I need to call Bobby and let them know we have a case."

Gabriel was hesitant, "I have a feeling Dean is going to be suspicious of you getting the jump on this."

Sam closed the laptop, "It's difficult enough now, I can't imagine how he will react when he knows everything."

"Going into battle you need to be aware of all all of your strengths and weaknesses. You need to trust one another, and that includes me earning his trust as well." Typically, he wouldn't give a shit, but they needed to move as unit.

"I know I have overwhelmed you with information in the past, and I refrained from telling you more so you had time to process. Maybe that will work with Dean."

She half smiled at him, "Nah, he's all or nothing." He waited for her to realize he had more to tell her. Yup! There was that crinkle he loved.

He faced her and rubbed his palms on his leg, "Well muffin, I know you are in your child rearing years, and I have to tell you I can never give you a child." He was nervous, but continued, "It doesn't mean we couldn't have a family, or that you can't give birth,- if you wanted that."

She didn't take long to respond, "I love you no matter what."

"Phew. You are a beacon to me, I plunder forward with you lighting my way. As an angel I can perceive things others can't. The light of your soul is one of them, its purity." Her hand covered her mouth, "No, no. It's okay. You have one of the brightest souls I have ever seen, and I want no other to look upon you." He brushed her cheek.

He spoke calmly, "But I can see something else too, it does not make up the sum of you, but it is part of your being."

"What is it?" Sam asked.

He despised the fact he had to tell her this, "For some reason you have demon blood in your system."

Sam shifted uncomfortably on her stool. "I know. It was Azazel. You can see that?"

"Honestly Sam I didn't expect you to be so chill about this."

"I'm not, but it is what it is. Can you strip it away?" Gabriel shook his head.

"I was a baby. It's the reason he killed my mom." Sam crossed her arms, "I was so scared after I found out. Its why I didn't want to use those abilities."

"Your abilities." Gabriel corrected. "Look Sammy, I keep encouraging you to use them because 'it is what is' as you say. Having demon blood in you doesn't make you inherently evil or bad, it's just extremely rare. Anyway, who really cares."

She laughed, "You make a good point."

He tugged on her braid, "Now, you stand up for yourself when you tell Dean."

"I will."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27- Communicating

Sam was relieved to be heading back home, she was packing her back when she had an unexpected visitor, Uriel. He looked at her expectantly, "Tomorrow, it's an anniversary for you, right?"

Sam was incredibly uncomfortable in his presence. "What are you doing here?"

"It's the day Azazel killed your mother. Then, 22 years later, your girlfriend too. Must be difficult to bear. Yet, you brazenly use the power he gave you. His profane blood pumping through your veins."

Her mouth was dry, "Excuse me?"

"You were told not to use your abilities." Uriel said calmly.

Anger welled inside her, "What was I supposed to do? That demon would've killed me, and my brother, and everyone."

"You were told not to. You've been warned twice now."

"You know, my brother was right about you. You are dicks."

Uriel took a step towards Sam, but she didn't back down. "The only reason you're still alive, Sam Winchester is because you've been useful. But the moment that ceases to be true the second you become more trouble than you're worth, one word One." He smirked at her and it sent chills down her spine. "And I will turn you to dust."

He turned his back to her, "As for your brother tell him that maybe he should climb off that high horse of his. Ask Dean what he remembers from hell."

* * *

'Who really cares', Sam thought. Obviously heaven! Maybe she shouldn't use her abilities. She felt a tug on her braid, and turned around to find no one in the back seat.

Despite Gabriel's reassurance, she was in great turmoil. Was Dean pulled from hell with the memories he made there? Was he lying because he couldn't admit it himself?

Sam wanted to tune it all out, but wasn't able to. Dean also must have some burdensome thoughts as well, because their drive was silent. No Def Leppard to drone it out. She was positive of one thing, Gabe was waiting for her, and it made it all bearable.

Boy, has she put all her eggs in one basket, one golden haired, man sized basket- surrounded by empty whipped cream cans. She prayed it would all be okay. She felt another tug on her braid, "Enough!" She shouted. "Can't a woman think in peace?"

Dean was confused by her exclamation, "Uhh, did you want to be left alone?"

She laughed, "No, it's not you, it's Loki. I think he's reading my mind."

He was visibly startled by that. "What, and you're okay with that?"

"Yeah, it's fine. I think I could tune him out if I wanted, but I don't. He's just impatient." She told her brother.

"Creepy." He scratched his chin, "Do you think all angels can?"

"I don't think so, but if you pray to an angel they will hear you." She sensed his discomfort, "Dean, are you worried someone will pick up on your thoughts from hell?"

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"It was something Uriel said. He told me to ask you what you remember about hell." He nodded his head, and she saw his jaw muscles tighten. "It's okay Dean, you don't have to talk about it. But if you ever need to get anything out, I'm here."

"I don't," he said gruffly, "But thanks."

She tried not to pity him, she knew he didn't want that, but he was her brother.

As soon as they pulled in the driveway Vincent was barking at them, she picked up the little rascal and let him lick her face, a little. Gabriel greeted them at the door. Dean actually said 'Hi' before walking past him. He scooped Sam up and gave her a hug so tight, she thought she might not be able to breath.

"I love you so much. I'm proud of you, both of you." She wasn't sure if Dean could hear, but she suspected.

She stared into his gold flecked eyes, "Thank you." Gabriel shut the door behind them and they went for a walk around the house. Their hands swinging to and fro with Vincent at their heels.

"I told Bobby." Sam gave him a questioning look. "He accepted it quickly, which I was grateful for. And Dean?"

"He's a strategist. We'll keep you hidden as long as necessary."

Little did they know they were being watch by Dean through the curtain as they continued to stroll through the yard. "It's wrong Bobby!" Dean huffed out.

Bobby walked up to the window to see whats got him so worked up to see Sam and Gabriel. "What's wrong with what you see?"

"She's gonna marry him!"

He scratched his chin,"Guess she said yes then." Dean looked horrified that Bobby knew it was on the table. "So what?" He grabbed Dean firmly on the shoulder and pointed his direction back outside. "Tell me what you see."

Dean rolled his eyes, "My sister with a guy with unimaginable power and a kink for killing people."

"No son, use your deductive reasoning skills, look closely. Don't see them as people you know. Observe them as you would if you're on a stake out."

Dean clenched his teeth, "I see a man and a woman. They're obviously a couple from their body language." He watched him tease her, and how she leaned into him. "He makes her happy…" Dean observed how he was doting on her, and swallowed hard. He stepped away, "They're in love."

Bobby was proud of Dean at his verbal affirmation. "Your sister is smart. Our lives are too short to let the good slip by. That man, or whatever you want to call him, loves your sister more than anything."

Dean cocked an eyebrow and raised his eyebrow, "You know then?" Dean asked.

"Yea, he told me when you kids were working the case. Sam and I had our doubts, but she didn't care even before she knew what he really is."

"I'm just worried about what's gonna happen when everything goes sideways."

Bobby put his hands in his pockets, "We'll pick up the pieces, like we always do."

Sam and Dean entered the house from the back door to the kitchen. They heard Bobby and Dean in the library. Sam leaned against the counter and Gabriel gave her a sultry look, reminiscing about the last time they were in the kitchen together.

Sam bubbled over with her love for Gabriel. That's when her heart constricted. Her body convulsed, and she thought she was dying. Gabriel's tattoo flared to life, hot pain seared through him. He was able to cocoon his body around Sam's before she fainted, and fell to his knees clutching her as a blinding light erupted from the kitchen.

Dean and Bobby ran towards the kitchen, but couldn't enter. They saw Gabriel cradling her in his arms. He was speaking with his eyes closed, "Father, you have my word. Thank you."

Gabriel looked up for a moment to see the pair staring with their eyes bulging from their sockets. He held Sam closer and had tears running down his cheeks, "It's alright, she'll be fine." Then disappeared leaving Bobby and Dean without an explanation.


	28. Chapter 28-Bonding

Chapter 28 -Bonding

Sam woke in a bathtub submerged in scalding water. She was resting on something hotter. Gabriel's hand moved to touch her forehead, and his hand felt heavenly. Ice sloshed against her. Her mind was in anarchy, was she in cold water? She couldn't tell. When she began to panic, her emotional state was flooded with a presence of serenity. However, physically she was still disoriented.

"Samantha," Gabriel crooned into her ear. "Don't be alarmed. Your body temperature is dangerously high. We're gonna lower it the old fashioned way. Not too much longer, I promise you." He kissed the side of her head.

"Gabe, what's going on?" She managed to stammered out.

He squeezed her waist with his other arm and brought her closer to him. "Focus on our roses."

She was so hot and cold, it took a great deal of effort to even figure out where her shoulder began. When she could place her roses, absolute love coursed through her. Her body soared as it rode the waves. There were so many other emotions that were a stream running alongside that she could sense but couldn't decipher them initially. Anxiety, hope, guilt, pain, but joy trumped them all. She let them fill her, and she was high.

Her body was fizzling with pleasure and she desperately needed more of him. She rubbed against him, from neck to knees and his hands roamed over her frantically. She scooted her backside up his torso and could feel his cock resting in the nook of her cheeks. Heat flared within her and she was aroused beyond measure. He retreated further into the water and slid his dick against her fold. The hotness of her slickness contrasting the coolness of her skin. She arched her back and lifted herself off him before sinking down onto him. Every inch was ecstasy. He was so thick, she could feel herself tearing just a little bit and relished the feeling.

The dual sensation of being connected spiritually and physically was blinding. They moved together as one, their souls swirling around their whole being. The orgasm building was unstoppable, like a derailed freight train speeding through their world.

They crashed into oblivion. His member pulsed within her, and she trembled each time, clenching around him.

Sam may have lost consciousness, but she was firmly anchored to Gabriel. She tried to move, but fell back into him. "Mmm, I've got you." The next moment they were in their bed in the same position. Gabriel gently moved from behind her and laid her on her back. He pressed against her side and peered into her green eyes. She saw nothing but golden love and felt it flowing between them. She touched her hand to his cheek. He said to her, "Yours."

"Mine." She responded in kind.

Gabriel climbed on top of Sam's body, he spoke quietly, "Mine."

Sam kissed him chastely, "Yours."

"Not so fast... Again." Before their lips touched, she was pushing her commitment to him through their bond. He moaned into her mouth, and she pulled him closer to her.

Her legs parted and he poised himself at her entrance. He ran his hands down her chest and placed them on her hips. Sam shivered beneath his touch. Undoubtedly, she would have felt nervous about his unwavering gaze as he slowly entered her, but the thrum of his emotions quelled any worries.

As much as they both wanted it to last, another orgasm approached quickly and took them both. Defeated by exhaustion, they laid in each other's embrace, with Gabriel's wings swaddled around them. All coherent thoughts drowned out by bliss...


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

 **Gabe POV**

Dawn's light filtered through the windows of their bedroom. Gabriel kissed his woman softly, wanting to wake her slowly. She stroked his back, but stopped when she brushed against his feathers. Her eyes were a bit wild as she looked behind him curiously, "You really do have wings..."

He chuckled and brushed some hair out of her face. "Yes, I do." He rustled them for her.

"You're beautiful." He felt her awe which tapped down his self doubt. Sam sat up and pulled him on his heels in front of her. He was unsure what she was going to do, but she reached above him to caress the sides of his wings.

He purred at her ministrations. His chest puffed up a bit, and he realized he was no longer in control of his body. Though he was a small man, his wings were not. One set sat slightly higher on his shoulder blades than his other, and the golden feathers had shimmer like the ink on their tattoos. He could tell Sam was mesmerized as she stretched in front of him. Her bosom hovering in front of his face. He grabbed her by the waist, he all but whispered to her, "You're the only one to have ever touched me like this."

She pushed her love at him, "I am so very glad I could be that person." He saw her eyes tear up so he kissed her. When he pulled back and she asked, "Will I always see them now? How do you even wear clothes?"

"Cheeky monkey, you." He tapped her nose. His voice was low, "I don't plan on wearing any clothes for a while, do you?"

She laughed earnestly. "No."

"Good because my wings aren't going anywhere anytime soon. It must be our... mating ritual. We uhh- Our wings are a sign of our status and apparently a signal to others."

"Oh, and I'm the monkey? You're a gorilla!"

He pulled her closer. " _Your_ archangel. Let's be accurate Samanshine."

He pushed her down and made his claim on her body as the sunrise came through the windows.

Gabriel heaved off her, "You need sustenance, if we're going to keep this up. Meet me in the kitchen, I'll start cooking." He kissed her before zapping himself downstairs because he knew he couldn't climb out of bed and walk away from his mate.

Sam met him in the kitchen, he put on a cute little something for her. When she saw him, he was delighted to see her eyes wide with her hand stifling her giggles.

"To your liking my lady?" He twirled and the pink frill swirled around him. His modesty barely concealed in the skimpy nightgown.

"That's mine!" Sam exclaimed.

Gabriel shrugged, "Finders keepers. You never wore it."

She walked up to his and touched his chest above the fur neckline. "You look good in pink."

"Damn right I do plus, it doesn't irritate the wings." He went back to minding the eggs. Sam sat down and was served breakfast. She kept eyeing him, he picked up her thoughts and it made him blush. 'Magnificent' 'A golden eagle' Oh, and she hasn't even seen him spread his wings yet. He was going to make her bow before him. Yikes, that's not what he wants. She is _his_ goddess. Let's go with 'cream her panties'.

The fork slipped from her fingers, "Cream my panties?"

'Shit.'

'Two way street I suppose,' she thought back to him. 'Make it rain suga'.'

He just smirked at her. "Maybe after you're fed. I know there is going to be an adjustment period for us, maybe more for me..." He was pouring her favorite blend, "You know, I was always impressed by you, that you could even shield against me before."

She was surprised he knew she was trying to shield him in the first place. Gabriel continued, "If it's any consolation, I would only get fragments like 'nice butt' 'golden haired man'. You did great by the way. We will need to build on that. Angels are peepers." Her mouth was open a bit, "Oh, don't give me that look. Wouldn't you?"

Her laugh made his world go round. "Keep eating. You're going to need your strength." He came up next to her and snagged a bite of her bacon.

"Our Father blessed our matrimony. I'm sure we are the first full bonding of a human to an angel. He did this with purpose. Stop the Apocalypse, save _my_ brother. Steer heaven back to its original course."

Sam did indeed keep eating, which pleased him much, "What, are you saying that our union is an advantage against the Apocalypse?"

"Most definitely sugar plum. My grace is entwined with your soul."

"What are you saying, your grace is a deflector for Lucifer?"

"Not entirely, but in a sense, yes. With permission, he would use you as a vessel. However, he would still have to battle me. We are one; body and soul, baby."

Sam spoke with food in her mouth, "Would he really challenge you?"

"We aren't going to give him the are one hell of a force to be reckoned with dollface. I imagine he is going to do everything in his power to manipulate you, and I expect repercussions." Gabriel's head moved in a circle, "From all sides. He doesn't give a lick about your soul, but I sure as hell do."

He must have felt her distress, because she felt strength pouring into her. "You can draw strength from me anytime you need." His expression turned forlorned, he felt a surge of confidence from her, she truly believed in him.

"You're a natural! Now, let's have sex!"

They checked in with Bobby and Dean in afternoon. Both of them were relieved to hear her voice. Dean pulled the phone from Bobby, "You sure you're good?"

"I'm fine. Better than even." Sam went on to tell him how God had initiated their bonding, they were wed now. Dean didn't respond. "You still there?"

His voice was raspy, " Good for you." Gabriel determined at that moment it was his place to throw a wedding for them. He wasn't sure if Sam needed it, but Dean did.

Sam heard no contest from Dean on the other line. Actually, he actually didn't comment. Instead, he filled her in on a potential case where people weren't dying when they should.

"Gabe, I have a question. Am I still mortal?" He was surprised by that question.

He closed the few steps separating them and took her hands, and answered him as honestly as he could, "We are eternal. Where you go, so does my nation." His eyes shone like the sun, encompassing her in his glory and light.

"That's as good of an answer as I need." Their lips met and she poured herself into the kiss.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

They took Vincent with them to Bobby's. "Sounds like you have a Reaper that went on vacation and didn't tell anyone." Gabriel said. "I shouldn't make jokes, this is bad."

"How bad"? Bobby asked.

"Reapers take their positions very seriously. They are angels that serve Death. Without them, souls can't cross the veil into heaven. Someone powerful either have had to kidnap or kill the Reaper in that territory."

Sam thought they knew a lot about about the supernatural world, it turns out to be a drop in a bucket. She was practically useless. 'Tsk tsk Samanshine, you're brilliant!' She heard in her head.

'You can talk to me?' She mentally voiced.

'Oh, we can do a lot more than that,' she felt a twinge in her nether region.

'Loki!' She felt his mirth through the bond. She rolled her eyes and returned to the conversation.

Gabriel continued, "I can pierce the veil and find out what happened, but I will be discovered." He frowned.

Dean asked, "Can you take one of us with you?"

Gabriel was perplexed, "Why would you want to go?"

"We shouldn't separate. If you are going to make your… debut, you shouldn't do it alone. I don't trust those angel dicks."

Gabriel cleared his throat. "Present company excluded," Dean added. Gabe's whole face lit up, and Sam was pretty sure Gabe was preening on his tip toes.

"Well I could take one of you with me, but it would be best if we had a clairvoyant who put you under, that bring you back too. You will need someone to watch over your form while you are in transition as well."

Bobby said, "I can call Pamela, but I don't think she will be willing to help. You know…"

"After Castiel burned her eyes out?" Sam finished.

"Bobby, call her and tell her to come over. If she's willing to help, great. If not, have her come anyway, I will restore her sight. Preferably after she helps us. It takes a bit of juice to undo a brother's sloppy work."

Hearing this made all of them extremely happy. Dean was pissed Castiel didn't do it earlier. Gabe looked over to him, "I'm an archangel and awesome."

This seemed to satisfy Dean. "Thanks."

They picked up Pamela on the way to Iowa since Dean insisted he be the other one to cross the veil. Bobby stayed at home base with Vincent, five was a crowd. They made quick progress, Gabriel was persistent and worked the little ghost over with ease to get information. With quite a bit of effort and a mental boost from Gabe, Dean was able to scratch out the angel warding. They both entered the building to find Alasdair with his two Reaper hostages. They reacted quickly and got the jump on Alistair.

Gabriel was about to smite him when he was stopped by Uriel. His voice boomed in the space, "Gabriel, is it really you?"

"I will be with you in a sec." He called out, not even turning his back to face him.

"No. Castiel, take Alister as our prisoner."

"But-" Castiel was interrupted.

"Now." Uriel commanded. Gabe spun on his heels, to regard his brothers when Castiel and Alistair disappeared, leaving the two Reapers and Dean as witness to their conversation. "Brother, where have you been? Heaven has mourned you."

Gabe spun on his feet, "Oh you know, here and there. I was going to rid our realm of that shithead Uriel. Why do you want him anyway?"

Uriel assessed him and dismissed his comments about Alastair, "You seem different. More… tainted."

"Geez, thanks. Here I thought I was glowing."

"You must return to heaven."

"Nah." Gabriel was so cavalier, it set Dean on edge. "I'm right where Father wants me. Stopping the Apocalypse. That's what you want too, right?"

"Of course." Uriel dipped his head to show respect. "You spoken to Father?"

"Yes. Briefly."

Uriel confronted him, "And you are standing on the side of the Winchester's versus your brethren?"

"Come on Uriel, don't you want to route for the underdog? They're good stock. Place your bets."

Uriel's voice was a warning, "This is serious."

"Oh, I know," Gabriel sneered. "Do you think I would be here if it wasn't _literally_ humanity's ass on the line? Speak the the horde, tell them the Apocalypse WILL NOT happen."

Dean was talking quietly to Tessa, she warned him, "I'm pretty sure deep down you know something nasty is coming down the road. There's no such thing as miracles. Why do you think an archangel would run? He was one of the good ones..."

Before he could respond, he heard Gabriel shout his name, "Dean, We're leaving!"

He turned back to his reaper companion,

"Goodbye Tessa."

Dean woke in the motel room, to see Sam close to him with her hand on her ribs. He looked at her expectantly.

"We had some company, I took care of it, it's fine. Do you have any ibuprofen?" Sam replied.

Gabriel panted, "It's not _fine._ " he walked briskly to her and healed her.

"Hey, you got any healing energy left for me?" Pamela quipped. He shot Sam a look of disapproval, but it wasn't her fault.

He turned to Pamela, "Of course I do." Placing both hands on the top of her head, and his grace flowed from him into her. Sam could feel how his power left him and began stitching her together, weaving in and out. Despite being annoyed with her, he glaced at her and saw nothing but compassion while he mended their new friend.

Her eyes opened in astonishment and asked him, "What are you?"

"Im Sam's husband." He moved away, "Now, I'm done with traveling. Can I just send us back where we all belong?" No one responded, so Gabriel snapped his fingers.


	31. Chapter 31

Too many seals were breaking and they still had no recourse. Gabriel wasn't surprised when Uriel and Castiel asked Dean to torture Alastair. No one but Uriel seemed pleased with the idea, but somehow Dean ended up inside the devil's trap with him with the others listening to his screams on the other side of the door.

When the silence stretched on for too long, Castiel discovered why. Alastair was free from his restraints and was strangling Dean with one hand. He stabbed Alastair with the knife, but he didn't go down. It was then when Sam and Gabriel ran into to the room to see the situation was out of control. It looked like Cass was being exorcised? When she saw her brother broken on the floor, she was blinded by anger.

Sam threw Alastair against the wall. If anything, his disgusting, demonic soul fueled her wrath 10 fold as she felt him squirm beneath her. It was clear she had no love. She didn't care, within moments she was getting answers out of him.

Sam found Alastair's nasally voice as repulsive as his existance, "Go ahead, send me back, if you can."

Sam stood confident. "I'm stronger than that. Now, I'm going to kill you." True fear flickered across his face. Sam closed her eyes and squashed him like a bug. He screamed as his chest lit up and collapsed to the ground.

Cass was disorientated when Gabriel helped him up. He was horrified that Sam could snuff out a demon of his caliber.

Sam ran to her brother's side and cradled him. She looked up at Gabe, "Fix him."

He nodded and pushed Castiel in their direction. He looked back at Gabriel with his eyebrows furrowed.

With authority, Gabe said, "Make it right." Castiel leaned in and touched his fingers to Dean's forehead. His eyelids cracked open and Castiel stared into his green eyes with empathy and sorrow. Gabriel looked to make sure they were fine. "We will meet you at Bobby's," and then the siblings were gone.

Gabriel stood straight expecting an explanation from the slumped shouldered man. "I don't know what happened. That trap - it shouldn't have broken. I am sorry."

"Then you understand that the demons aren't doing the killing either." Gabriel said in a monotoned voice. He spoke his name when he did not reply. "Castiel?"

"Yes. I'm considering disobedience."

Gabriel sighed, "It isn't disobedience if it's God's will." He put his hands in his pockets, "Choosing your own course of action is confusing, terrifying."

Castiel laid his pleading eyes upon Gabriel, "I don't know what to do. Please tell me what to do."

"No, it's time to think for yourself. Watch your back." Gabriel disappeared to rejoin his family. He wasn't back at base for long before he had a niggling sensation that Cass should be checked on. He was discovered he was still on Earth, and cloaked himself.

He was beyond furious to witness the confrontation between Cass and Uriel. The veil had been lifted on a faction of his brethren. They had killed their own in succession to starting the Apocalypse. It was unthinkable!

As much as Gabriel was ready to end Uriel's existence, he needed to know where Castiel's loyalties lie. He was proud of the little fella' for taking the first strike against Uriel, he put up a good fight, but ended on his knees. Gabriel was positive he was a Champion for the Lord.

"I still serve God," he rasped out.

Uriel retorted, "You haven't even met the man." Between his words, he delivered powerful blows to Castiel's face, "There is no will. No wrath. No God."

Gabriel positioned himself behind Uriel. He made his presence known as he plunged his angel blade through his neck, "There is a God, and I am his messenger."

The room filled with white light as Uriel's grace combusted. Gabriel wiped the blade clean. He commanded, "See to your charge."

When Castiel appeared in Dean's bedroom at Bobby's he was shaken, "Cass!"

"What?"

He was terse, "That's all you can say? How about knockin' next time."

"Dean, you look upset. Are you alright?"

He crossed his arm, "No thanks to you."

Castiel responded, "You need to be more careful."

Dean gritted his teeth, "You need to learn how to manage a damn devil's trap."

"That's not what I mean. Uriel is dead."

Dean asked, "Was it the demons?"

Castiel sat on the edge of his bed, "It was disobedience. He was working against us."

Dean sat on the far side, he had been struggling the whole afternoon. His held his head in his hands, "Is it true? Did I break the first seal? Did I start all this?"

Cass turned to try to face him. He leaned out and put his hand in the center of the bed. "Yes. When we discovered Lilith's plan for you we laid siege to hell and we fought our way to get to you before you-"

He spoke into the floor, "Jump-started the apocalypse?" His body trembled as he inhaled sharply, trying to hold his sobs down. "Why didn't you just leave me there, then?"

He felt Castiel get up and then slid towards the man as he sat directly next to him. "It's not blame that falls on you, Dean it's fate. They don't tell me much. I know our fate rests with you."

"No, it doesn't. I will do what I need to do, but Gabriel has the answers. I don't."

"Ok… What does Gabriel plan to do?"

"He does whatever he wants."

"He will turn the tide of this war. But 'The righteous man who begins it is the only one who can finish it.' " He paused, "You have to stop it."

Dean lifted his head, "Lucifer? The apocalypse? What does that mean?" He looked him square in the face, only inches apart, "Hey. What does that mean?"

Castiel stood, "I don't know."

"Bull."

"I don't. Where has Gabriel been? What has he been doing?"

Dean knew more about angels now, so he tried his best to keep him out, 'La la la la' "You'll have to ask him."

"Dean, hiding things from me is futile."

"And not telling me I broke the first seal isn't hiding things from me?" He was pissed again. "Get your own answers. I'm not saying nothin'."

"It wasn't necessary to tell you."

Well, then you guys are screwed. I can't do it, Cass. It's too big. Alastair was right. I'm not all here. I'm not strong enough. Find someone else. It's not me."

Castiel placed a hand on his shoulder. "I believe in you."

With no response from Dean, Castiel said, "Very well then. I'll be in touch."Cass disappeared.

 **AN:** Thanks to all of those that have been following my story. I really struggled with this chapter for some reason. I will have the next one up soonish!


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32- Planning

He walked into the kitchen to see Gabe making tea for Sam and Bobby. "Do we have a plan yet?"

Gabriel spoke first, "I have an idea that may stop the Apocalypse, but it's a shot in the dark. The most likely outcome is the most unsavory." Gabriel cringed. They looked at him expectantly. "If all the seals are broken and Lucifer rises, there is a way to lock him back in his cage. We would need the four horsemen's rings."

"You mean pestilence, war, famine and death?" Bobby asked disbelieving. "You think that's the most likely outcome?" Gabe nodded. "What is your other idea."

"If there was one specific seal that needed to be broken to start the Apocalypse, then...

The blood rushed to Dean's cheeks, "Then there is probably a seal that needs to be broken last."

"The final seal. There would only be a handful of people that might have that information."

Dean grumbled, "And Alastair is dead now." He turned a sore eye to Sam, unhappy with her… whatever she is now.

"I suspect you're right. The others would be the scribe of God, God himself, and Lillith.That's why we should pursue the rings while I see if plan C is even viable. The horseman won't rear their ugly old mugs until the Apocalypse begins, but we should start on research. Oh yeah, we should also keep our eye out for the Anti-Christ."

"Gee, this just keeps getting better and better," Bobby remarked."Anything else?"

Gabriel looked at Sam, he felt her nervousness bubbling to the surface. He didn't try to squash it though, because he felt as much trepidation telling them. He began to tell them how angel's need vessels. Dean and Bobby didn't react well, but Gabe gave them the facts.

Bobby asked the million dollar question, "Do we know who Lucifer's vessel is?"

Before Gabriel could answer, Sam's hand slowly raised in the air. It was one thing to talk about it with Gabe, but now that it was out there, she couldn't find the words.

"WHAT?" They shouted in unison.

Bobby pointed his finger at Gabe, "You better be sure as eggs before letting her think that."

Gabriel nodded, "It's true, but he needs permission," he reminded them.

"Which you aren't going to give," Dean told Sam. She sighed a 'duh'. He spoke to Gabriel, "Why her?"

"It's not just her Dean. I believe you are the vessel of my brother Michael." Dean was shocked, but like his sister had no words. Gabe huffed out a breath, " It's part of your lineage, you two are descendants of Cain and Abel. Part of the prophecy says that Michael will fight Lucifer and kill him, can you think of anyone more fitting than you two?"

Dean punched a hole in the wall, and saw how upset Bobby was. "Sorry Bobby, Gabe will fix it."

This made Gabe chuckle, when Bobby glanced at Gabe, the wall was in its original shape. It was Sam who said, "Dean, you can't say yes either."

"Like I would," he remarked.

"I've said this to Sam, but I will say this again. There will be repercussions to our marriage, and they are people that are going to try to manipulate you both throughout the apocalypse. Keep your alliances tight, but it's only the four of us in this room that can be trusted."

Sam needed to ask, "What about the other angels?"

"Uhh," Gabriel ran a hand through his hair. "No. They could very well be stopping some of the seals on their end, but that could be for appearances. The fact is we don't know who we can trust."

Dean recalled his conversation with Cass and nodded.

"With all their knowledge and resources, they should have been able to squelch this from the beginning. Michael or Raphael could have rescued you as soon as they suspected. But- they didn't.

Bobby jumped back in the conversation, "Are you saying they let Dean break the seal on purpose?"

Gabe leaned on the range and put his hands on his hips. "Without walking through the pearly gates, I don't know what it's like up there. If there is turmoil, then that indicates not everybody is on the same page and would be the cause of delay..."

Dean asked, "What about Cass?"

"I think so, what do you think Dean-O? Do you trust him?

"I- I think I do."

Gabe clapped his hands together once, "Ok then. He follows orders, so keep on guard, but following your gut with angels goes further than you think."

Dean gave Gabe a hard look, "I didn't trust you."

Gabe responded with a question, "And now?"

Dean smiled, grabbed an orange off the table and walked away.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33- Dreaming

Day 1

Sam's alarm clock went of 6 A.M, she was up and out of bed in minutes. Already showered from the night before, she slipped on her uniform, prepared to start her new job at Sandover Bridge Iron Company. She poured herself a cup of coffee and began to put on mascara.

Her hands began to tremble and panic was overwhelmed her. She tried to banish it by telling herself there was nothing to worry about, new job jitters, but the pit in her stomach was still there when she arrived in the parking lot.

Once settled into her cubicle, a small disheveled man came over. "You're Sam right?" She nodded. "Hi, I'm Ian. If you need anything, I'm just kitty corner from you." And pointed over his shoulder.

"Thanks. So is this mostly, 'Have you tried turning it off and on?' Or more data recovery and resolving host problems?"

He laughed, "50/50 split with the occasional running up to discover it's not even plugged in."

She half smiled at him, "Standard work then. Well, I better get to it. It was nice meeting you." She told herself, 'See, nothing to get worked up about. Maybe your coffee was too strong.'

The rest of her day went smooth as it could and she packed up at 5 and went home. The panic had subsided a bit, but was growing into fear the longer she sat on her couch. She put on her running shoes and bolted out the door. She sprinted as far as she could before she had labored breath and a splint in her side. She plopped down on a bench at the roadside. She felt marginally better, but uneasy about being uneasy. After taking a few moments to catch her breath, she ran back home, ate a bunch of carbs, and hoped sleep would take her quickly.

Day 2

Her eyes were open even before her alarm went off. Her muscles were tight, she was so tired, and the nausea made it worse.

She didn't recall even being asleep long enough to be able to dream, but when she tried to rest a few more minutes she pictured the man she saw when she slept.

His golden eyes were so captivating, she couldn't recall any of his other features. He was mouthing something to her, but she didn't know what he was trying to say. She wanted to go back to the dream, but couldn't. Instead, she got up and prepared for her second day at work.

Her messenger bag was slung over her shoulder, and she kept hoisting it up as she trotted to catch the elevator. She almost bumped into the person next to her after pressing the button for her floor.

"Sorry." She turned to look at him and he stomach fluttered. Her green eyes met his and she soaked in the details of his face. He was doing the same. It was uncanny how much they looked alike.

"It's fine." He stammered. "Are you late?"

"No, it's my second day and I wanted a few extra minutes to collect my thoughts."

"Hm. Today is my second day too. Well, if you get up earlier tomorrow, there is a cafe on the corner of 5th that has shots of wheatgrass. Its great for focus."

"Thanks." She stepped out and found her way to her desk. She didn't her few moments of peace, Ian spotted her and came over with Code Red, Mountain Dew in his hand and gave it to her.

"What's this?" Sam asked.

"You look like you need a pick me up. Long night? Do you game?"

She accepted it, "No, I went for a late night run. Didn't sleep to good."

"Well hopefully this helps, and if you want something to help you sleep, I know a guy that can get you anything you want. Uppers, downers, organics, whatever."

She could only chuckle, "Thanks, but I'm good." They chatted a bit, she liked him, but knew she needed to keep her distance while she got the lay of the land in the office.

Her job didn't take much effort. And she was grateful because she felt awful. The gold eyes from her dream haunted her all day. They granted her a measure of relief from the anxiety, but she couldn't shake the distress she was experiencing. At one point she thought she heard someone whispering to her, but when she looked over her shoulder no one was there.

Sam decided that self medicating was the best option and stopped by the liquor store on her way home. She had drank half the bottle when she thought she was having a heart attack. Heat shot through her left shoulder where her tattoo was and clutched her arm to herself.

She thought she should call an ambulance, but then same man she saw in her dream appeared in her mind. 'I will find you', the heat and vision she had of him was gone.

Too drunk to drive she pulled out her med kit and took her blood pressure, 120/80. That's totally normal, still too young for a stroke. Too old for schizophrenia? She wasn't sure, she just wanted the day to be over. She took a few more shots of whiskey and passed out on the couch.

Day 3

6am came earlier than the day before. She practically rolled off the couch when her alarm went off. For some reason she thought she was in a motel room and was surprised to find herself in her own living room. She managed to take a shower before work, otherwise she knew she would reek like booze. She got off at her bus stop downtown and saw that cafe on 5th and remembered what that guy in the elevator said to her.

She checked her watch and she had enough time to pop in there. Her senses were dull and heightened at the same time. She thought she heard her name being called in a hushed tone, but she rationalized it being the traffic from the street and her hangover.

The shop smelled amazing and ignited her appetite. She couldn't remember the last time she ate. She ordered a large iced coffee and banana muffin, she saw the wheatgrass, she ordered a shot of that too. When she turned around she saw that guy.

A thought of him in flannel in a motel room flashed through her head.

"So, took me up on my offer then?"

"Huh? Oh yeah." She gestured to her full hands and walked to a table top to set them down as she got organized. He was only an order behind her, so he joined her.

He raised his wheatgrass to her, "To our health." It was earthy and fresh, and just what she needed. They stared at each other, before she could ask him a question, he said to her, "Best be off before we're late."

She put her muffin in her bag and followed him out of the shop. "So, did you grow up around here?"

They stood waiting for the crosswalk to change. "No, I relocated from Pennsylvania. You?"

"I'm from Kansas." She sipped her coffee. "This is kinda weird, but I can't help thinking we look a lot alike."

The light turned green and they were heading into the building. "Maybe we are doppelgangers." He appraised her as he held the door.

"Must be…" She mused. Being near him felt right, she felt safer, less confused. "Do you have plans after work?"

"Uhh, just working out. How many miles can you run?" The elevator dinged.

She thought about last night, "I ran about 8 yesterday."

"I will be at Canterbury Park at 6 if you want to join me. By the fountain."

"Cool. I might take you up on it." She stepped off her floor and busied herself with work. She didn't really want to exorcise, but she wanted to spend time with... shit. She never got his name.

Throughout the day she felt a few waves of reassurance come through in lieu of waves of panic. Those golden eyes from the other night calming her. She was still nauseous and didn't feel right, but she was improving.

Sam was able to get out of work at time, catch the bus, change into workout clothes and get to the park by 6. She saw him stretching by the fountain and joined him. "Hey! I'm Sam Wesson by the way."

"Haa, I'm Dean Smith." He shook her hand.

They took their time warming up. They didn't have much to talk about but they enjoyed the companionable silence and run. He was pleased she could kept up with him and she was content with the distraction. He offered her a ride home, though she declined. She hopped on the bus and went home to cook dinner. The past couple of days had been so exhausting, she crashed early in her bed.

At first Sam's dreams were more like a comforting nightmare than anything. Her and Dean were tracking down a ghost that was killing people that lived inside a painting.They carried a lot of salt and broke into places too? She felt her dream slipping away, but she didn't want to leave until they got rid of the ghost. She fell into the next dream scape, which was her in an old house having breakfast with her family, but it wasn't her family. The golden eyed man was serving them breakfast. 'Oh, there you are' she said to him.

He placed a plate of food in front of her and asked her 'Where are you?'

She was confused, 'What do you mean?'

'Samantha Rose, feel me. Reach out to me.' He pleaded with her. She felt a surge of love and desperation from him.

'I love you.' She said without hesitation.

His face became serious, 'Tell me where you are.' She still had no real response in her dream. 'Fine, tell me what you're doing tomorrow.'

Her response was simple.'Working. At the office.' She stared back at him, the sunlight coming through the windows making him look like the sunrise itself.

He encouraged her, 'Good. What office?'

'Umm, my job. Sandover Bridge Iron."

'I'm coming for you.' He placed his hands on her cheeks and kissed her fiercely. She was wrapped in pure love, everything melted away into darkness.

However, Sam was still in her REM stage and continued to dream. Back in the office, in the employee breakroom there were a lot of people standing around in shock. She saw the origin of their gaze, a body at an awkward angle, whose head was inside the microwave. 'Ugh,' was her initial reaction. She saw Ian telling someone that he was only a week away from retirement. 'Why commit suicide?' she stepped closer when she heard a beeping sound. 'Nooooo' She only got a few feet closer by the time she was swiftly pulled out of her dream and back into the real world without being able to see the man in the microwave.

Day 4

Sam was mad at her alarm and sat up immediately to turn it off. She knew the dream was over. She tried to remember everything, but none of it made sense. She wondered why that man kept popping up in her dreams, 'I'm coming for you.' God, she wished that was true. It was a fantasy she could ever experience a connection like that.

She felt the best she had in days, a resolve.Eager to start the day, she caught an earlier bus, when she heard sirens, her instinct told her she needed to get to the break room as fast as she could. Her nightmare a reality, there was the man hanging out of the microwave. It was exactly like her dream when she heard Ian say he was only a week from retirement. She moved to take a closer look when the police came in and pushed everyone out.

She saw Dean from the corner of her eye, "Dean!" His arms were crossed, but he stood to attention when she called his name. He gave her a side hug. "Did you know him?"

"No. You?"

"No, but that's an inconsiderate way to end your life. " He scoffed.

"Who said it was suicide?" She asked.

His voice was low, "Are you insinuating something else?"

She shrugged, "He was only a week away from retirement. It doesn't add up."

"Maybe he didn't have anything to live for."

She was disapproving of his tone. "Do you believe in ghosts?"

"What, are you off your meds?" He questioned her. "Of course not!"

She looked around, the office was in a state of chaos. "I-I have a bad feeling, like it's not what it appears to be."

"Keep it to yourself. I'll see you later." He squeezed her arm and walked away. Before finding her way to her cubicle she stopped to see Ian. He had just been interviewed by the police. "I'm sorry Ian. Did you have any idea about his state of mind?

He was shaking, "No. He has been acting weird the last couple of days since HR called him up though."

Sam was strangely composed as she questioned him. "What was he working on?"

He was clearly frustrated from losing his friend. "I don't know. He was blubbering on about not saving his work yesterday. He was so upset. He should have been coasting!"

She put a hand on his arm, "Yeah. I get that. Why did HR call him up? Were they threatening his retirement?"

"No, no. I don't know what happened. I heard they are going to send the IT department home today though."

She looked him in the eyes, "Ok, well if I don't see you, take care, yeah?"

"Yeah, yea, see ya," He replied and walked away.

Sam took a breath and was heading down the corridor to her desk when she saw him. A storm of rolling emotions was walking towards her, she could feel his whole being and she froze. Though he stopped inches from her face, his emotions did not. Power was dripping off him. He regarded her with such concern, she lifted her palm and pressed it to his cheek. "Are you real?"

She flushed with anger, and pulled back before realizing it wasn't her anger. It was his. "I'm sorry."

He stroked her hair, pulled her into a hug and spoke into her neck, "I have been so worried." She embraced the man from her dreams. Had she been feeling him the whole time?

'Yea baby, it was me. I'm so sorry.' She heard in her head.

She jumped back, "What's going on? Who are you?"


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Gabe POV

Four days his wife had been missing.

The first day he woke in a panic, he knew immediately when he woke that Sam wasn't in their home. He felt through their bond she was safe and stable, but he couldn't get a location on her. He reached out to her and was hit with static. He became frantic, their home was heavily warded, there was a very short list of beings capable of getting through, but he knew it was his brethren.

He hollered to Castiel. Demanded he show himself at once. The subservient angel that he was appeared, "What is so important Gabriel?"

He pulled at his hair, "Get a lock on Dean."

Cass closed his eyes, and opened them again. "That's odd, I cannot. Is he with Sam?"

"She's missing! What have you heard in heaven?"

"I've said this before, they don't tell me anything. They believe I am too close to Dean."

He cried out, "You should be! The two vessels of archangels need guardians!"

Unphased, Cass responded, "Go see Michael and Raphael. Surely they will be aware of the situation."

He turned his back and pressed his hands on the windows, "If I go up there, I might not come home, who knows what they will do to me. He sneered, "I abandoned my family! You know they will not be kind."

Castiel sighed, "You are going to have to face them at some point. Are you certain they won't be pleased to see you?"

"I'd bet my life on it, those power hungry egotists. Castiel, go to heaven and question your garrison. Uriel had traitors within the mix."

"Gabriel, you are the one to tell me to think for myself. I have not mentioned this before, but are you not bonded to Sam?"

He turned his green, golden eyes to Cass, "I am. A gift of our father."

Castiel straightened his tie, "Why can you not locate her then?"

"I think she's been put in an alternate reality. The angel that did this must be in the faction that wants the Apocalypse to begin. I can't think of any other reason. Sure, I did it for kicks, but even then I was trying to illustrate a point. I can feel her, but I can't communicate. Have you told anyone of our bonding?"

"Of course not," he assured him.

"How clearly can you see it, our bond?"

"There is no mistaking it when you are together. Its brilliant." He stared off into space, as it remembering what being in their presence was like. "Individually, I cannot decipher your relationship. You are both an enigma."

"And Dean?"

Cass answered honestly as always, "He is perplexing on his own. I am drawn to him. Do you know something I am not aware of?"

"No, but I can see your mark on him. Even when he is alone." He placed a hand on Cass's shoulder, "Please, speak to the other angels. They won't find it suspicious if you are looking for your charge."

"Very well, though our numbers have diminished, it might take some time. I will keep you apprised." With a flutter of wings, Cass was gone.

Gabriel needed to see Bobby. When he popped himself in his kitchen he saw him and a blonde woman at the table.

Bobby's eyes were huge, and then his face contorted into one of anger. "Who the fuck are you?" He exclaimed.

Gabe spoke quickly, "Sam's gone, have you seen her?

He was so focused on Bobby, he didn't see Ellen leave the table and return until he was facing the barrel of the shotgun. She said, "We don't know no Sam, and you better get the hell out of our house before I blow your head off."

He disappeared in a flash. Whatever shift took place, altered the lives of everyone Sam and Dean had had contact with. If he were only the Trickster, the chances of finding Sam were slim to none. But he was more than that, he was an archangel. An archangel that created many alternate realities in his time, who better to see the ripples of them in time than he? He remembered almost all of his handiwork, so he began popping into realities that he did not recognize.

Within each world, he was quickly able to determine if it was the right one, but he knew he needed to be thorough, as to not have to backtrack later. By the end of the day, he had visited 6 different realities, all of them without Sam and Dean. Each one calling out her name in jest.

There was still no word from Castiel yet, so he plundered on through 3 more before he had an idea. Maybe he could connect to her in her dreams?

He went back to their home and sat on their bed. Hit with a deep seated longing, he picked up her pillow and inhaled her scent. He searched their bond. Though, mostly static, he was greatly relieved to have some connection to his wife. Unable to break through, he meditated his devotion and commitment to her on the narrow tendril of their bond and prayed she knew he was coming for her before he was pushed out into the static.

As the morning light came through the windows of their home on the second day, he called to Castiel.

He was less patient than before, "What have you learned?"

Castiel practically rolled his eyes, "Nothing that will help our search. I believe there are Apocalypse angels in our midst, but none that had any information." He paused, "I have a few angels that I still need to speak to that were not in heaven."

Gabe questioned, "Is that out of the ordinary?"

"No, my superiors only come to deliver orders, otherwise we stick to our given tasks."

This made sense to Gabe, "Okay, who do you still need to speak to?"

"I have had the most contact with Hannah and Zachariah."

Gabe scowled, "Zachariah. That sniveling dipshit. He has climbed the ranks? I don't know Hannah."

"Well, your assessment of Zachariah still holds true. He answers only to your brothers. Hannah on the other hand, is a strong leader, I do not think she would be so manipulative."

Sorrow pained Gabriel. He promised that he would protect his Sammy girl from manipulation, and he failed. He couldn't even find her with a bond such as theirs! "Make it your mission to find Hannah today. If it wasn't her, that leaves shitty Zach."

Cass was confused, "You aren't going to confront him?"

Gabe shook his head and rubbes his brow, "I can't guarantee I won't kill him. Due to the scale, only the one that is responsible can reverse it properly. I visited Bobby yesterday and had a gun jammed in my face."

"Doesn't that run the risk that he will be withholding?"

Gabe was quick to respond, "Would you be withholding at the hands of my wrath?"

Cass's blue eyes were large as he fathomed it, "No. What will you do today?"

Gabriel clicked his jaw, "There are countless realities. I am going to use Pagan magic to hone in on them. The likelihood of it being Zachariah, I can specifically target his realities. I can feel Sam, she is stable as she was before. Less irritable than yesterday actually."

"I still don't understand why you do not storm the gates of heaven," Cass added.

"Because as long as I can't sense she isn't direct harm, the risk is too great! Especially with the impending Apocalypse. Sussing out even more traitors will be a monumental advantage. You have a list, right?"

Cass nodded and walked over to touch Gabriel's temple to share the angels he identified as treacherous. Gabriel's jaw dropped, "That's absurd! That's a quarter of your garrison!"

Cass solemnly agreed, "I know. I will seek out Hannah. Be diligent brother, we will find our compatriots."

Gabriel's mind was in anarchy. With many fragments thoughts, he needed a pen and paper to write down his ingredients.

Moon Stone (from this cycle)

Eagle heart, brain, and blood

Oil of Abramelin

Gold Ore

Hemlock

Mace

Blood of an Elder

Blood of a Junior

333 lit candles of white wax

After he penned his list, he felt resolved to acquire these in short order. However, going to the moon proved more exhausting than he remembered. Hence, capturing the eagle more difficult, but the other ingredients were simple. After half a day of scavenging, everything he needed was arranged on his island. He used his own blood to write the enochian symbols, but he still needed the blood of a junior.

He had called to Castiel, but there was no response. He called and called again until Castiel screamed into his mind, "Not now!"

There was no additional message, no distress signal. He knew Castiel must have had his reasons. 'Shit.' He reigned in his emotions and went out to the patio with Vincent to meditate into the static again. It took effort on his part to remain calm, but he focused on his love for her. If Zachariah was responsible, the spell would lead him to Sam. It was reassuring to know they would be reunited soon, and that's what sustained him.

Cass appeared in his kitchen to find him outside after sunset. "Gabriel, I apologize for not coming earlier. Hannah had been locked in a prison-"

His voice startled Gabriel out of his ruminations, "Geez, Cass! Now I know what Dean is always on about…"

He huffed out, "Why does my appearance alarm people?"

Gabe knew Cass wasn't hip to humans, he tried to be sensitive, "We are happy to see you, but you need to learn to announce yourself. Make some noise first."

"Okay." He knocked on the window. He repeated himself, "Hannah had been locked in a prison."

Thankful for the semblance of peace he found during the day, he gracefully stood before Castiel, "But she is alive and free now?"

"Yes, but our escape did not go unnoticed. We had to 'shake' them." Castiel explained using air quotes. "It was Zachariah who confined her."

"Thank you Cass, that is good news to say the least, the spell is in order but requires your blood to be complete. As my blood is from an elder, I need your blood as a junior."

Gabe lead them through the kitchen and ignited the candles before picking up the blade. Cass held his hand out and Gabe cut his wrist. He flinched, but made no other movements. He then cleaned the blade and cut his own own wrist, saturating the mixture with more blood.

The cauldron began to bellow red and gold smoke when Gabriel hung the pendulum above the boiling mixture. It swung from side to side for 15 turns, then he dropped it in. When the smoke changed to white, he said to Castiel, "Do not hesitate when I call upon you."

He picked up the concoction and drank it in deep gulps. It burned his throat, and he was salivating from the iron, the blood and other organics dribbled down his chin. The pain was excruciating, but it was of no consequence.

The potion worked, he was in tune with Zachariah's universes. Sam wasn't at the first reality, so he moved on. Again nothing. He visited 4 different realities, before deciding it was time to return home and try to contact her in her dreams.

It was much easier to slip into her sleeping state with the spell in his system. Sam had been hunting a ghost with her brother, he mused, 'You can't keep a Winchester from doing what comes naturally to them, even in their sleep.' He shifted her dream to a recent memory of serving them breakfast. Not only was that a staple of the day, but family was so important to her. Not only did she recognize him, she told him where to specifically look within the realities.

This sent him over the moon and he kissed her with his whole being. Everything he was, is, and would be. She was his life.


	35. 35

Chapter 35

With a tenuous lock on Sam, it only took 3 more realities before he found her. There were no words to describe his relief. Gabriel contacted Castiel despite the considerable distance, and sent his lifeline for him to follow. He waited long enough to ensure he made it to their destination, but wasted no time in finding Sam.

No longer was his beacon muffled, their bond was fully intact, he bounded toward her. Immediately, he sensed her conflicting emotions. Fear, desire, disbelief… He stopped in front of her.

She pressed her palm to his cheek, "Are you real?"

It registered to him, she had no memory of him. He was furious, before despair bled through the bond, he put his shields up.

She pulled back, and spoke in a soft voice, "I'm sorry."

His strong, beautiful wife was apologizing to a man she didn't know and he wanted to break. He stroked her hair, pulled her into a hug and spoke into her neck, "I have been so worried." He held on to her like a drowning man would a buoy. He heard her so clearly in his head when she thought it must his emotions that had displaced her so much.

'Yea baby, it was me. I'm so sorry.' He instinctively spoke in her mind.

He felt a spike of panic as she dislodged herself from his embrace, "What's going on? Who are you?"

Once again disturbed by the notion she didn't know he was her husband, he took a deep breath, "My name is Gabriel. Is there somewhere we can talk?"

She swallowed and lead him to her desk. He pulled a chair around and they sat facing each other. It was taking all of his strength to keep his emotions in check, but he kept his hands to himself until she had her memories back. He pulled out a sucker from his pocket and offered it to her.

She shook her head, so he popped it into his mouth. "Old habit of mine. I kicked candy a while ago, but I really need it today."

Her light laughter made him squee on the inside, and he relaxed a little bit. "Before we get into any details, do you mind telling me what happened here?"

She was trembling a little, "Well, Paul stuck his head in the microwave and rigged it to melt his brain."

He saw her hesitation, "But?"

She frowned, "He was only a week away from retirement. We are missing something, and they think it's a suicide."

"Your instincts are good. We will figure out why he died later, but we have bigger things to tend to first. Do you recognize me?"

She bit her lip, "From my dreams, yes."

'That's it?' he thought, but needed to gauge the situation. "When did those start?"

Sam counted on her fingers, "The last two nights. My first day on the job. Are they related?"

He was proud of her all the time, but more now without her past, "Yes. Tell me about yourself, as if it were a bio for something."

She gave him a goofy look, "My name is Sam Wesson. I am from Kansas and I'm 25 years old. I like dogs. Now, you tell me why you were in my dreams. Are you a ghost?"

He pulled out his sucker, "No. I am an angel."

"Bullshit." She cried.

He couldn't resist laughing, "Man, you Winchester's always call bull on that. I wonder what Dean is going to say."

Quick to respond, "Don't laugh at me. Wait, how do you know Dean?"

This wasn't going to be easy, so he fired answers at her, "Dean is your brother, Sam. I am your husband, and this reality that we are currently in is false. It has been poorly crafted if I might add. I can't give you your memories back yet, but I'm telling you the truth." She looked so tiny in her office chair, "You can feel me, right?"

She nodded. "We are one, united. I'm holding back as much as I can now, but…" He reached out and held her hand. "But soon all my shields are going to drop and my fury is going to be unleashed." He let his love flow to her, "I don't want you to be scared, or upset. Please understand that your and Dean's safety is my number one concern. We don't have much time and there are dynamics in place that I couldn't possibly explain to you now. When the time comes, follow my lead and remember that we can communicate telepathically." He tapped his head and then her nose. "Can you trust me?"

"Yea."

He squeezed her hand, "Good, let's check on my little bro and see how he's doing with your big bro." He took her other hand and they popped into Dean's office.

Dean was holding a putter like a sword when they appeared. "Sweet baby Jesus! You too?"

"Put the club down, they are here to help." She was walking sideways to him, "I don't quite know what's going on either, but they aren't gonna' hurt us." She pushed the putter down, but he kept it in his hands.

Castiel spoke, "I don't understand what I did wrong. It appears his memory has been altered. He is violent as well."

Dean swung the club, "I am not violent! I wouldn't hurt a fly!"

Castiel straightened his coat, "I even announced myself."

"You are swinging golf club around Dean-O! Cassie here is a very straight forward angel ."

"Angel, what a load of bull!" He accidently hit his desk with his putter and papers scattered on the floor.

Gabe gave Sam a pointed look before talking to Dean again, "You were threatening him, were you not?"

He became wild, "He just appeared! Who the hell are you guys?"

Gabriel was annoyed, pointed to Dean's chair and told him to sit. When he didn't, Gabe flashed the shadow of his wings. "Now."

In an instant, Dean's back end was in his seat. "Long story, short; The Apocalypse is on the verge of beginning, you and your sister Sam are of the few capable of stopping it and another angel has altered your memories for an unknown reason. Castiel and I are here to rescue you."

This was also the first Sam had heard of their mission, both her and Dean were speechless. He pushed reassurance to her, "Don't worry about it too much guys, you'll have your memories back and it will just be another day at the office for you. No pun intended."

Dean stood up, "What if that isn't the life I want!"

"Too bad." Gabe popped another sucker in his mouth. There was a slight shaking, he motioned for Sam and Dean to get closer to each other. "Strap in, both of you, it's going to get hellacious in here."

With a flash of light Zachariah was in the office with them, dressed in a grey suit and patent leather shoes. "Hey guys! You having fun?" He surveyed the room and nodded, "Dean, Sam." He then turned to Gabriel while dismissing Cass. "Gabriel. I see the rumors were true, you are alive! Isn't that hunky dory." He took a few steps in his direction and leaned to inspect the smaller man. "Did you clip your wings? For that one?" He pointed to Sam and clapped his hands together, "How much great is this! For me anyway."

Gabe was ready to erupt, but he wanted Zachariah to feel he had the upper hand, for now. He clenched his jaw tight. "What do you want with the Winchesters?"

"Golly, what don't I want." He paraded around smugly. "First and foremost, I want Dean and Sam to say yes to Michael and Lucifer."

Castiel spoke, "Why? I know you want the Apocalypse to begin, but why Dean?"

"Oh, so you do have a voice!"

"Well, I might as well tell you since you two aren't leaving this room… once Lucifer is free, Michael can kill him and we can have paradise on earth, the way we see fit."

The chamber inside Gabriel was about to collapse, "You're telling me that you and other angels are going to destroy what Father created? That makes you no better than Lucifer!"

Zachariah shrugged, "God doesn't care."

Gabriel walked up to Zachariah, "That seems to be heaven's new motto." His eyes narrowed, and spoke to Sam in her mind, 'Get under the desk.'

As soon as Sam pulled Dean under the desk, Gabriel released his true power. Instantly the room filled with gold, blinding light and sound of breaking glass shattered. Gabriel spread his wings wide and Zachariah sank to his knees.

"Reverse what you did!" He bellowed.

Sam and Dean crawled out from beneath the desk and oriented themselves. Gabriel could feel her teeming with anger.

"Get up. Zachariah struggled to stand when Gabriel yanked him to his feet. "Apologize."

He began stammering, "Wha-Why? I was just, just following orders."

Trying to weasel out of the situation, made Gabriel that much more upset. Gabriel bobbed his head, "Okay, well clearly you are incapable of understanding the impact of your actions." He looked towards his wife, "Sam, exorcise him."

Zachariah looked like he was trying to escape, he turned his wide eyes on Sam, "That's not possible!"

"Sure it is." Mentally, he reached out to Sam, 'Pretend like you can't though.'

"I can't!" She honestly responded.

Sam heard her brother's voice, "You can Sammy."

Gabriel began chanting in her mind, she repeated it out loud, "Omni potentis Dei potestatem invoco…"

He grabbed Zachariah by his collar roughly, "You remember that any human can exorcise an angel. And tell my brothers that our lives, our bond will not be shaken. Least of all by you!"

As Sam continued the exorcism, "Abrogo terra, hoc angelorum in obse quentum,

Domine expuere,

Domine expuere…"

As Sam continued the exorcism, the rest of the room watched as Zachariah's grace was squeezed out and ascended back into heaven.

Castiel was the first to speak, "That was impressive. I was unaware that humans were capable of that."

Gabe checked on Sam, "They can't. Sam is the exception. I just wanted him to have a little fear of their species."

"Spiffy." Dean chimed in. "What are you going to do with that poor bastard?" As he pointed to the crumpled man on the floor.

"Cass and I will take care of him. Do you guys want to take care of the ghost?"

"Yeah. That's easy." He opened up the laptop and pulled up information on the building. "Looks like we're looking for Sandover' remains or hair. He was cremated." He got up to walk on the door when he called over his shoulder, "Sam, you comin'?"


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

They were working a case when the stumbled upon the Supernatural Series. They purchased all of the books in the store and sat in the Impala to read them. Sam pulled out her phone and dialed Gabe. "There are books written about us. Whole books!"

"Put him on speaker." Dean said.

She switched it over and Gabe's voice was slightly garbled. He informed them, "Looks like you found your prophet."

"What does that even mean? How does he know so much about us?" Dean shouted into the phone.

"When God chooses you for a mission, someone usually writes about it. Just… just ignore it and go about your business. I'm close to finding a lead that may tell us how many seals are left. I am going to be incommunicado, that might even mean our connection too Samanshine." When Sam didn't verbally respond, she received a steady stream of reassurance. "Call Cass if you want more info," and the line went dead. In her head she heard Gabriel say, 'Love you.' It made her heart melt how domestic they were becoming.

Dean looked over at her and was perplexed, "Why are you smiling?"

Sam cocked her head, "Gabe told me he loved me."

Dean smirked and punched her in the arm, "You are so lame. So what's our game plan?"

Sam tossed the book into Dean's lap, "We find him." It took some finagling to get the address of Chuck Shurley, but soon enough they stood on the stoop of his run down house.

Dean pushed the doorbell, when the small man in his boxers and robe answered the door. "You Chuck Shurley? The Chuck Shurley who wrote the Supernatural books?"

He was clearly hesitant to answer any questions, "Maybe. Why?"

Dean introduced himself, "I'm Dean. This is Sam. The Dean and Sam you've been writing about."

"Yeah. Look, uh, I appreciate your enthusiasm. Really, I do. It's always nice to hear from the fans. But for your own good, I strongly suggest you get a life."

He tried to shut the door on them but Dean stopped him. "See, here's the thing. We have a life. You've been using it to write your books."

Chuck protested, "Wait a minute. Now, this isn't funny."

They barged in, "Damn straight, it's not funny!"

Chuck was freaking out, "Is this some kind of Misery thing? It is, isn't it? It's a Misery thing!"

"It's not a Misery thing." Each step getting closer to Chuck, "We are not fans. I'm Dean Winchester and this is my sister Sam."

Chuck stammered out, "Last names were never in the books. I never told anybody about that. I never even wrote that down." Sam slowed Dean down so he could see how frightened Chuck was. He let him put some distance between them but followed him into the kitchen. Sam noted how dirty dishes covered the counters and garbage overflowed from the bin.

He was startled to see them, "Oh! Oh, you're still there… You're not a hallucination."

Sam half smiled at him, "Nope."

"Well, there's only one explanation. Obviously, I'm a god."

Dean rubbed his forehead, You're not a god Chuck, you're a prophet."

"You two are crazy. If I'm a prophet, prove it." Chuck huffed out.

Sam's voice was calm, "I'm sure there will be a time. How about you just tell us what you're working on."

Realization hit Chuck and his voice was an octave higher than normal, "Holy crap! I wrote myself at my house confronted by my characters." After partially deciding this was his current reality, that he wasn't still drunk from yesterday, he went over to his computer and handed some disorganized papers to Sam. "Uh, It's Lilith and she's coming for Sam."

Dean yanked the pages out of Sam's hands and began to read outloud, ""Lilith patted the bed seductively. Unable to deny her desire, Sam succumbed and they sank into the throes of fiery demonic passion."

Sam laughed and Dean snapped at her, "You think this is funny?"

"What you don't? I mean, come on. Fiery demonic passion? I'm married Dean. I'm not going to bed anyone, especially not a demon." She put her hands on her hips and directed her attention back to Chuck, "So, what happens after the fiery demonic whatever?" She reached out to Gabriel but it was still silent. It was disconcerting, but he told her about that possibility.

Chuck was fearful to answer, "I don't know. It hasn't come to me yet."

Sam's voice was soft again, "You know Chuck, I have premonitions, is that what you experience?"

He sighed, "Well, it usually starts with a headache. A really bad headache. Aspirin is useless, so I drink until I fall asleep." He crossed his arms. "At first, I thought it was just a crazy dream, but then it never stopped. It just keeps happening. I can't stop it."

She sympathized with Chuck, but they still needed answers. He didn't want any pity from her. "I think I need a drink, do you guys want one?" He scurried away from her.

"Dean, just read what get's us to that point."

He skimmed through the pages, "You can't be serious. 'The minivan accident wasn't that bad, but Dean was still seeing stars. He scratched absently at the pink flower Band-Aids on his face.'

Sam gave him a smile, "So? I've seen you gushing blood. You'd use duct tape and bar rags before you'd put on a pink flower Band-Aid." She pointed out, "This all of this is totally implausible."

"But we've read some of the books Sammy! You know how scary accurate he is!" Dean shouted. He tilted his head towards the ceiling, "Cass! Get your ass down here. We need you."

Chuck had set the drinks down and looked around with anticipation. When Castiel appeared in front of Dean, he stumbled into the coffee table and fell backwards on the dingy couch. "What do you require?"

Dean pointed to Chuck flopping around on the couch in his boxers and robe. "Meet our prophet, Chuck."

Castiel looked down upon him and assessed him, "Hello. It's an honour to meet you Chuck Shurley." Before Chuck could even get in respectable position, he turned back to Dean, "Why do you seem distressed?"

"You know his name? How do you know his name?" Dean questioned.

"I know all of the prophet's name. They burned into my being."

Dean rolled his eyes in acquiescence, "Okay, well tell me one thing. Is everything he writes true?"

"What the prophet has written can't be unwritten. As he has seen it so it shall come to pass." Cass paused, "What has he written?"

"A love connection between Sam and Lilith."

"But that's not possible." Sam interjected.

Cass slowly nodded and took in the information, "Hmmm. And then what?"

"Nothing. Chuck shorted out!"

Chuck stood quickly, "Hey! I didn't short out. I just… I haven't gotten the rest yet."

Dean pulled Castiel to the side by his jacket, "I feel stupid doing this but I am fresh out of options and Gabriel is unavailable for now. So please I need some help. I'm praying, okay? Come on."

He stared deeply into Dean's eyes, "Prayer is a sign of faith. This is a good thing, Dean."

"So you'll help me?"

"I am not sure what I can do. It's a prophecy. I can't interfere."

Dean's temper rose, but his eyes did not falter off the angel's, "You have tested me and thrown me every which way. And I have never asked for anything. Not a damn thing! But now I'm asking, please."

"What you're asking it's not within my power to do. Dean. You must understand why I can't intercede. Prophets are special. They're protected." Castiel's eyes were pleading with Dean to understand his meaning, "If anything threatens a prophet, anything at all an archangel will appear to destroy that threat. Archangels are fierce.They're absolute. They're heaven's most terrifying weapon."

Though Cass wasn't great at reading microexpressions, he knew Dean would follow. "And they're tied to prophets?"

"Yes."

His voice was hopeful, "So if a prophet was in the same room as a demon?"

"Then the most fearsome wrath of heaven would rain down on that demon." He placed a hand on Dean's shoulder, "Just so you understand why I can't help." With that, Castiel took his leave, and Dean was slightly disappointed that Cass left so abruptly. At least, there was a back up plan. Their day would continue, but with Chuck in tow.

It was after dark and there had still been no sign of Lilith or Gabriel. Dean refused to leave Sam's side or let Chuck go home. Instead, he made a hex bag to hide their presence and sealed himself and Chuck in the bathroom.

It wasn't the most practical plan, but it would at least re-write the prophet's work. Dean was regretting it after 20 minutes. Chuck's anxiety was getting the better of him. He finally gave up and gave him a bottle of whiskey so he would shut his trap. He didn't want to be responsible for punching a prophet of the Lord.

It appeared that whiskey or no whiskey, Chuck was high maintenance. Dean's patience was reaching his limit. Chuck was blubbering in the corner about how he was a failure, that whatever success he had wasn't even his own. It was at that point Dean's attention returned to the situation, he clapped a hand over Chuck's mouth, and whispered, "Shut up" in his ear.

They both were aware that Lilith had made her appearance. Dean peered through the door to see them practically dancing around one another.

He wasn't surprised to see Lilith in another meat suit, but he had to admit, she was kind of hot. "All you have to do is agree to my terms."

Sam took two steps to the left, and squinted at her adversary, "Why would you back down? Why now?"

"Turns out I don't survive this war. Killed off right before the good part starts." Lilith was trying to coex emotions out of Sam, but that wasn't going to happen. There were no human traits left in Lilith. Sam couldn't even feel a human soul in the woman in front of her. What she could pick up on was the massive demonic entity within that poor girl's body. It sent a shiver down her spine, she wasn't near powerful enough to kill Lilith without assistance. Thank God for having Chuck in their back pocket though.

"Ok, what do you want?"

"For it to go back to the way it was. Before I had angels to deal with 24/7. The good old days... when it was all baby blood all the time."

While Lilith kept up the innocent act, Sam let it go as a stall for them. "And what do you want in return?"

"Your head on a stick - Dean's too. Call it a consolation prize."

A pop echoed through the room and Gabriel appeared, "Yeah, like going to happen."

Lilith's eyes flashed white and Gabriel was stopped from moving. "Not so quick Uncle Gabriel" she said cooly.

With a flick of his wrist he smoked her out of the young hygienist. There was a thick crackling as the smoke dissipated into the air. Chuck and Dean emerged out of the bathroom to witness the final moments of Lilith's existence.

Before any of them could take a breath, there was a loud roar of thunder that bellowed into laughter.

Fear nipped at her and she ran to Gabriel's side. He grasped her hand tightly, "Raphel."

"Brother, you still recognize me."

Gabriel called out to his brother, "Show yourself."

"In time. I needed to congratulate you on breaking the final seal."

He was truly mystified, this was not close to any of the information he discovered during the day, "Excuse me?"

Raphael's voice contained so much glee, everyone in the room was unsettled. "Gabriel, never the pawn, until now. You and your human are bound in the most profound way. Your grace, her soul, they are one. It was if she killed Lilith herself."

Dread pooled within them all.

 _Fuck._

 **AN:** I am sorry for the delay! Life has been hectic, but I anticipate it slowing down now. I promise I won't leave you guys hanging for too long. Thanks for the reviews and follows!


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

The atmosphere in the Singer house was tense, but silent as everyone headed to their rooms. A spare bed was made for Chuck and Castiel followed Dean into his room. Gabe was pushing Sam away under the guise he was reinforcing their wards, but could feel him wallowing in self pity. She would give him a few moments, but she wouldn't let him push her away.

She was putting on her pajamas when she heard the squeak of the door. Gabriel flopped onto the edge of the bed. She gently put her hand on his shoulder, "It wasn't your fault." He looked up at her, all but rolling his eyes at her comment. "The world is a better place without Lilith." Sam tilted his chin and made him look at her, "Substantially better."

Tears were welling in his eyes, "What's that say about Lucifer?" He cleared his throat and put his hand on her thigh. "A part of me is consoled he has been released."

The turmoil brewing in Gabriel was intense. Sam didn't have the words, so she pushed understanding of both his sentiments. It wasn't the same when Dean was rescued from hell, but Lucifer is his brother, those bonds never sever.

She pulled him into the bed with her. After tonight, Sam knew Raphael couldn't be swayed, and that Michael will do everything in his power to kill Lucifer. At least at this moment they have an advantage, Sam and Dean would never grant permission to be their vessels.

Gabriel laid his head on her breast and Sam stroked his hair. "I hope you don't think I'm naive given we are talking about the Devil here, but do you… do you think there is any hope of redemption for him?"

He uncurled himself from his wife and cupped her face in his hands. Gabriel's eyes were hopeful, "You are not naive. You are too kind. I don't know how I got so lucky to have a mate that doesn't instinctively want to slay the devil."

"There is a solution, I just know it." He kissed her softly and laid back at her side with his arm around her waist.

He inhaled her scent deeply, "One of the ideas I had was to strip Lucifer of his grace completely. However, even if he has no angelic power, he holds enough knowledge to damn the world."

"Do you think he still wants to?"

"Dunno," he mumbled. "He hasn't been topside in thousands of years. There is no way to know what being imprisoned has done to him."

They both fell silent. Sam asked quietly, "What of God?"

Gabriel nuzzled into her. "He hasn't abandoned us completely, but it's going to be us vs them. And when I say 'Us against Them', it isn't a rugby match. I mean the five of us against two powerful Archangels, Heaven, and Hell."

He began toying with the edge of her shirt, "When he bound us as one, he told me to save him. So you're right, there is a solution, we just haven't found it yet. We are running out of time though."

"Can we throw them all in the cage?"

"Interesting notion, but the cage wouldn't hold like its original design. Let alone overpowering all three of them, it would be like pissing on a beehive. We are going to have to strip Lucifer of the majority of his grace before putting him back anyway."

"Could we separate them? Put one of them in an alternate reality, while subduing another?"

"Lucifer won't be at his full strength without you, but we can't underestimate him either... I think we are on the right track." Gabriel sat up in bed and rested against the headboard. "Our best bet would be to disorient Michael while distracting Lucifer and Raphael. But we are going to need more than 5 of us and a secret weapon."

"We can have a meeting tomorrow then."

"Yes, and things are going to get messier now. Tonight I fully expect Lucifer to try to seduce you as well." Sam's heart skipped a beat, but Gabriel only pulled her towards him. "We will be okay for now. It's time we have a little chat with him." He kissed her temple, "Time to for sleep bed bug."

"Eww." Sam tried to pull away but Gabriel just laughed.

"What? You're what all the creepy crawlies are afraid of."

She sneered at him but took it as a compliment. Gabriel used his grace to put her into a restful slumber.

Sam had barely slipped into REM before Lucifer appeared in her dream. Since this was Sam's mind, Gabriel let Sam keep the reigns and stood behind her. "You." Sam accused Lucifer.

"Haaa, nice to meet you sister. I see you made an honest angel of my little brother." Lucifer spoke as he approached her. "Honestly, I didn't think my true vessel would be a woman. How is anyone supposed to take me seriously with a pussy?"

His words were intended to throw her off, and they most certainly did. She wasn't going to be belittled by the Devil though, she sent a pulse of energy so strong he flew back and landed on his ass. He stared back at her dazed. "I see you are super juiced by Gabriel."

"No, you're speaking to a Winchester." Now it was Lucifer's turn to be caught off guard. She walked over to him and helped him up with Gabriel close at her heels.

Lucifer spoke softly, "My apologies." Sam couldn't tell if they were honest words or not. He was a few inches taller than her and he looked down with a little awe in his voice, "You're never going to say yes to me are you?"

Sam merely shook her head no. "We would like to know what you want." She crossed her arms over her chest, "No bullshit."

Lucifer cocked his head, "Fine. Apart from your body? I want to experience the world our father created first hand. I want to make it a better world. It's in shambles."

Sam huffed out an annoyed breath, if Lucifer was going to put on an act, she could reciprocate. "That's vague."

Gabriel decided the peanut gallery was closed, "Brother, you know as well as I know there are only a few possibilities. Sam and I are here to tell you that we don't want to see you dead."

"Oh, I'm honored. A human and a coward are considering not killing me."

Sam closed the few steps between them and punched him square in the jaw. Gabriel was shocked and was about to grab her but she then pushed Lucifer over.

"The world has changed a HELL OF A LOT! NO THANKS to YOU! Us humans have our problems, but heaven and hell does too. Shit, so does God! We are of the few people that do care about you. Show us some respect!"

Lucifer laid on the grass rubbing his jaw, it was clear he couldn't make heads or tails of the situation. Gabriel walked a little closer to his brother and rubbed the back of his neck before speaking, "Hey look, we're going to take off. Gotta' get the little lass in REM again. Don't get into too much trouble, okay? We really do have good intentions." For the second time that evening, Lucifer found himself being picked back up onto his feet.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38- Gabriel POV

Sam's behavior left him flabbergasted, not only did she stand up to Lucifer, but he thought she made headway with him? No wonder he fell in love with her. Perhaps a few more conversations might have him receptive to demobilizing the Apocalypse.

Sam slumbered the rest of the night as he tossed and turned, unable to even regulate his own body temperature. He laid there with as much patience as he could muster. When the morning came, he couldn't bear to leave her side. He greeted her with a full smile, feeling more optimistic than he had before. He dragged her downstairs to help him make breakfast for the gang.

Gabriel handed each person an Irish coffee as they stumbled in. Chuck was especially pleased with that. He set the plates of food on the table, family style. Now that all members were present, he clapped his hands together.

"First, I would like to apologize for starting the Apocalypse. It wasn't my intention. Though last year I could have gone either way. However, I believe there are only a few outcomes. Regardless; Heaven, Earth, and Hell need a shake down."

Their mouths were hanging open at his admission and Bobby was the only one that made a comment, "Dear Lord. What are you, P.R. for the Apocalypse now?"

Castiel was the only one to openly agree with him.

"As of right now, we have a loose plan of separation and distraction. There is a considerable amount of research and prep work we need to do. We are running out of time. He gestured toward Sam, "Sammy, can you look for omens? There will be a few popping up around the country, so catalog all of them. Some will be of the Apocalypse and some will be the Antichrist. We need to distinguish both."

"Bobby, we are going to need a few extra troops to help with diversionary tactics, can you reach out to hunters and witches?" His mouth was full now, so he nodded. "Dean, you and Cass should tag team. We are facing Raphael and Michael along with a showdown with Lucifer himself. You're a strategist, can you two formulate potential plans they may try to use against us?" His next comment was aimed more to Cass, " And we are going to need a weapon. A relic touched by the hand of God, maybe?" Castiel nodded his head.

Chuck looked up, "What should I do?"

Gabriel grabbed his shoulders from behind and started massaging him. "Just relax and let your visions flow. I moved some of your stuff to your room. You'll be staying here for your own protection."

Chuck and Bobby both were surprised by this statement. He addressed the group, "Look, I know this isn't ideal, but if we stick together we _will_ make it through." He gave a crooked smile, "And not for nothing, but if all else fails, heaven awaits you."

Dean rolled his eyes, "You're really boosting morale here..."

"Shut up Dean. I will personally protect each of your souls." With that last comment breakfast was finished up and they set about their tasks.

Bobby scratched gruffly at his beard and approached Gabriel, "As much as I like having the kids over, I can only accommodate so many people… Especially if I'm gonna' be calling more folks here. There's a lot of land, is there some way for you to… I don't know, whip up a house next door?"

With a big grin, "That's a great idea Papa Bear!"

Bobby scowled, "Don't call me that."

Gabriel looked around, "Okay, I'll limit it to when no ones around. How's that?" Bobby just mumbled and retreated to the office to call people.

The house Gabriel whipped up was ordinary. It had the familiarity of Bobby's, but cleaner with less cracks in the walls. He mimicked the safe room in the basement, and a full library, only he added the much needed infirmary. There were five bedrooms, one of which had two sets of bunk beds. He thought he went a little overboard including private bathrooms for each of the bedrooms, but humans have an awful lot of needs.

Gabriel called Sam over to do a final walk through of the house with him. He was relieved because she helped him stock up on a lot of the basics. " Okay babe, you want to see the best part?"

Sam raised her eyebrows, "The library?"

It didn't surprise him she assumed it was the best part because he _obviously_ saved it for last. "Duhhhh." There was no squeak when he opened the door, just books lining the room, wall to wall bookcases. "I'm sure you guys will be using this room often. It has a great collection."

She ran her finger along the spines of the books, she saw a lot of ancient books. Ranging from Latin to Spanish, in Paganism and Christianity. Old books, some look written in blood.

He shrugged, "There aren't really organized other than language, then chronologically. I can translate any of them for you, but it is always better to read it in its original context."

Sam stuck her tongue out at him, "I can read most of this."

" _You_ can, but some of the other goons can't. Afterall, I can think of many things you can do that they can't, especially with that pretty pink tongue if yours."

Sam took a few steps forward, swaying her hips in such a delicious manner, "Are you suggesting that we christen this house?"

"Now I am."

She teased him, "I don't know, you said were running out of time." She ran her hand over his crotch.

His eyes narrowed, "Oh sweetheart, we have all the time in the world."

She pressed into him and licked his lips. "Maybe not for a roll, but certainly for this." Sam dropped to her knees and unbuckled his pants. He loved how hard she could make him in a moment's notice. She liberated his cock from his pants and slid his boxers down to his ankles. He could feel her warm breath on him and ached for his dick to be somewhere _hotter_.

She ran her hands up his legs and took the base of his cock in her hand. Sam's eyes held a devilish glint as she looked up at him before running her tongue from groin to tip.

He shivered under touch and closed his eyes tightly. He hadn't even opened them before she took his entire length into her mouth. He gripped her shoulder tightly to steady himself. Thankful that he did, his body convulsed as she moaned. Her mouth full of him, sending vibrations all the way down to his feet. Sam took her time releasing him, making sure to leave a pool of saliva along his shaft. She swallowed him again, his cock pushing against the back of her throat. He finally ran his hands through her hair, as her head bobbed back and forth.

Through their connection, he knew she was happily quasi gagging on him, and he was getting so close. Sam's knees slid further apart on the floor, and she began to orgasm when he mentally stroked her sweet spot. She continued to groan until they both crested. Gabriel throbbed between her lips before she pulled back and sat on her heels.

He looked down at her smug grin and gave her his own twisted smile before extending his hands to help her up. Pulling her into a kiss he tasted himself on her. It was a beautiful claim and submission.

She made a circle motion around her privates, "Do you mind… I'm quite.. Wet." Gabriel snapped his fingers and she was fresh as a daisy. She asked, "Back to reality?"

He breathed out and pulled up his pants, "After that? Let a man have a cigarette."

She laughed, "You don't smoke."

He reached out to grab her hand, "No, but it wouldn't kill me."

 **AN: Ah, I know this chapter was mostly smut, and I haven't quite figured out POV but I hope you don't mind so much. Hopefully I will have another chapter up sooner rather than later.**


End file.
